Arrange Marriage
by pers3as
Summary: JaeKyung's future is fix as much as Woo Bin's. She runs away to find her love; he insist on getting a bride. As the two collided with each other, will they be able to find true love before their fate is sealed? Please READ!
1. Sweet Escape

a/n hi everyone! This is another story about my favorite tv show BOF. This is my second fan fic story so positive and negative comments are welcome. This story is mainly Song Woo bin and Ha Jae kyung' but I have also added Jandi-Junpyo, Yi jeong-Ga eul and Ji Hoo-Seo jin's sweet, romantic moments. This story is about Woo bin and Jae kyung's struggles against their arrange marriage and the trouble they went through just to escape their fate.

I do not own BOF unfortunately this has been a product of my imagination.

Chapter 1 Sweet Escape

Los Angeles, California

Ha Jae Kyung is easy go lucky, outgoing, smart, obnoxious, wild and a BAD Chick. She does whatever she pleases; as the only child and the heiress of J. K. Group, everything she wanted was given to her in a swift of her hand. Of course nobody knew the real Ha Jae kyung except for her two best friends Chu Ga eul and Geum Jandi. The 3 of them has been best friends ever since they were born of course courtesy of their mothers who have been best friends since they were young. Jandi was 7 months older than her, and her 5 months older than Ga eul. Even though they have been best friends forever, all 3 of them grew up, have different characteristics and different goals in life. Jandi is the strongest of all of them, as the big sister, she protects the 3 of them all the time, nobody dares to bully them since Jandi would definitely bit their heads off if they lay a hand on her two best friends. Ga eul is the youngest of the 3 of them and the most fragile, gullible but the most kind hearted of them all. Ga eul sees goodness in every person. Ga eul's parents passed away when she was 10 years old; her parents have been murdered by a group of assassins while Jandi's parents passed away 3 years ago on a car crash.

Ever since then, all 3 of them were inseparable; when they were still young, they would always escape from Jae kyung's mansion and would sneak out to sleep into Ga eul's mansion or to Jandi's mansion just to panic their bodyguards. When they were 14 years old, they made a pack to themselves, that at the age of 25 years old; they will travel around the world just to find the love of their life; the person who they choose to marry, the person who they love and not just some random guy who had been choosen or arrange for them.

-Jae Kyung! Ga eul! Jandi! – Jae kyung's father had arrive from the business meeting in New York

-Dad! Uncle! Hey Uncle! – The 3 of them bow to him and hugs him

-How's your flight dad? Where's mom?

-Oh! Jae kyung your mother is still in Paris taking care of her clothing boutique

-Oh I see.

-Uncle it's great to see you –Ga eul warmly smile at him

-You too my dear, it's great to see you, Jandi? How you been?

-Everything is great uncle, welcome back – answered Jandi calmly

-I have great news for the 3 of you. – As he motions the girls to sit down, Jae kyung suddenly felt uneasy.

-Jandi, Ga eul, and of course my daughter Jae kyung, I've watched you 3, grown into a fine lovely woman. I guess now you all three are ready to take over the businesses. Jae kyung you will be the CEO of the J. K Group. Ga eul you will be the CEO of CHU Petroleum Enterprise. And Jandi you will be the CEO of the Geum Hotel and Resort Chains over the world. According to both of your parents' will of testaments at the age of 25 you will both take over the business that I have been left to manage this past 11 years..

-Do you girls have any questions?

Shocked filled through their whole being; just last week they were planning on a getaway trip together to have some fun and now they have been appointed to take over their family business that was entitled to them long before they were born. Jandi felt Jae kyung hands grip hers and look onto her right side to see the scared reaction on Ga eul's face.

-Uncle, I don't think we are ready yet. – answered Jandi

-It's going to be alright, you're choosen fiancé will assist you on any problems you may encounter.

This time Jae kyung found her voice and spoke

-WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DAD? FIANCE?

-Yes, Fiancé, tomorrow morning all 3 of them with their respective parents will be here to meet you girls and then we can talk about the engagement by then.

-The WHAT? – Jandi voice was shaking yet firm

-But uncle, we haven't even get to know them, we can't marry someone we don't even know or even LOVE

-Oh don't be so naïve my princess Ga eul, it's alright, and they came from a very refine family. I'm sure you will be thrilled to meet your fiancé as well you too my dear Jae Kyung and Jandi.

-But dad!

-No Buts Ha Jae kyung! You will abide by my decisions, as well as you two. The power and decisions lies on me since both of your parents which have been my best friends and business partners appointed me as your guardian. Trust me this is for the best! – Jae kyung's father speaks firmly

-BUT! – Jae Kyung uttered

-End of discussion. Now! I must retire; traveling at this age ain't fun anymore.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ga eul was crying. Jandi pacing back and forth. Jae kyung pissed off.

-Oh My god! I can't believe this! This has taken me by surprised. What to do! What to do! – Jandi was frustrated and deliberately hyperventilating.

-Jandi calm down! Think sis! You're always the one to come out with a solution. – Jae kyung tries to calm her down although she knows it isn't working.

-Jae kyung how can I calm down, I don't want to get married to a bald ugly old man. – Jandi reasons

-What? – Ga eul looks at Jandi with eyes puffy from crying

-Ga eul, Jae kyung, look, clearly your dad is talking about some old ugly man as our fiancé, no one is that successful at a very young age. Oh my god! I do not intend to marry a scary looking creature just to help me run my own business. I can take care of my own, thank you very much – Jandi proudly said to her two best friends even though she was already freaking out.

-Eww! True! Hays! What do we do? Jae kyung? – asked Ga eul

-Hey! Do you girls remember when we were still 14 years old; we made a pack to travel around the world to find our soul mates.

-Yes! – both Ga eul and Jandi replied

-then we do it, at dawn we leave

-But Jae kyung, where should we go? Where can we find the perfect man – Jandi asked her with a bewildered expression on her face

-Wait! Ga eul, go grab the world map.

Ga eul grabs the map; attached it to the wall over the dart board and grabs the dart to give it to Jae Kyung.

-here Jandi! as the older sister, you do this – Jae kyung handed Jandi the darts and smiled at her

-Ok, here goes nothing – Jandi throws the dart to the map attached to the walls and hits the mark.

GA eul runs to the wall to see where Jandi hit the mark.

-Well, We go to Seoul, South Korea. – Ga eul told them with a proud smile

-Alright, I've never been there let's go. – exclaims the wild jae kyung as she hugs her two best friends.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

With little clothes pack inside they're backpack; all 3 of them sneak out from the mansion at 3 am in the morning. Ga eul insist on leaving a goodbye note for Jae kyung's parents before they left. Jae kyung kisses the letter and place it on her clean folded bed. 30 minutes ago, Jae kyung had called a taxi cab to take them to the airport; she had particularly instructed the driver to wait for them at the end of road 100 yards away from the mansion. As soon as the coast is clear, they run as fast as they can to get to the taxi waiting for them.. With a last glimpse of their mansion; all 3 of them looks back at it and bid their goodbyes.


	2. Meet My Bride

Chapter 2 Meet my Bride

-So, Woo Bin, are you excited to see your future bride? – asked the gloomy looking Yi jeong

-Urgh, why do we have to succumb to our parent's agreement! Huh? –Jun pyo was pacing back and off, scratching his forehead

-I bet you! You're brides are the spoiledest-brats and dumb-asses who doesn't even know the difference from a mop to a toothbrush – Ji Hoo was making fun of them. The latter has been engage to their childhood friend Seo Jin.

-Damn you Ji Hoo! You're lucky you're grandpa pick Seo jin to be your future wife. Jun Pyo did your mom ever describe her to you, the heiress of Biggest hotel and restaurants chains. – curse Woo Bin

-No! tsk! I don't like this idea. She probably eats like a monster, has a fat ass and bouncing belly. Judging from her state of business! Hahahahaha! – laughs the mighty Jun Pyo as he makes fun of his future wife

-I'm more curious with future bride to be – Yi Jeong's eyes look up as if imagining the picture of her bride to be

-Look I don't care! I'm going to tell my mom and dad, screw them! I'm going to get my own bride. I very well can pick them for myself, thank you very much. – said Woo bin

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Dad, you gotta hear me out please! I'm 25 years old, you cannot dictate my life anymore. I can find my own bride – Woo Bin storms in, in front of his father's office. Song, Won Chen was shocked to see his son's reaction

-Look! Son! This is my office, can we at least discuss it at home. Where your mother's presence is known

-Dad, you know how mom is!

-I'm sorry son, I didn't arrange this marriage, your mom did! See I told you before, you have to introduce her to someone, at least to some decent woman but you never did, clearly you are still not done from your womanizing acts. Yes you are right, you are 25 years old already but son you need to act like one.

-Urgh, I can't win this, can I?

-Nope, sorry son!

Woo bin walks out of his father's office with frustrations in his face. He didn't even face his father when his father called out to him

-We still love you son

-Yeah, yeah! – waving his hands to his father

Dinner came and Woo bin was still thinking about his future wife to be. Tomorrow will be the last day of his life. He is doomed for the rest of his life with a woman that he doesn't even know. He had always admired his parents for they have both been in love with each other ever since. His father although the leader of the underworld mafia has been so soft spoken and sweet when it comes to his mother. Song Won Chen would always come home to his wife after a round the world business meeting. He would always bring her presents and gifts and then he would take her out on a vacation just to make up to her. Unlike So Yi Jeong, Gu Jun Pyo and Yoon Ji Hoo, his F3 friends, he was raised with love, trust and sense of family. Although he is the only son of Song clan, a future leader of the underworld mafia and a CEO of the Il shen construction, his mother treated him like an ordinary boy; she thought him how to cook and do some stuffs at home; like helping her takes care of her garden. He loves his mother dearly but now just of the thought of her mingling with his own life; he is disappointed.

-Mom!

-For the last time Song Woo Bin, my decision is final

He knew the tone of his mother's voice. As soon as she called off his whole name, it only means one thing. She is deadly serious and that her final words struck him like a lightning. He looks onto his father, hoping to see some sign of sympathy towards him but then he saw none. Clearly Song won Chen is fearsome and dangerous but compared to his mother the previous was nothing.

-Now I assume you are already pack and all set? Our flight is in 2 hours, all of your 3 best friends and their parents have been inform already. Mrs. Kang, GU junpyo's mother was kind enough to provide the air jet for all of us. And former President Yoon with his grandson Ji Hoo will be joining with us too.

His mother stood up and pats him in the back. –Son, trust me, I'm your mother! Mothers know best!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yawning and stretching, they finally arrive at Los Angeles International Airport; waiting for the noble women to come out from the restrooms, the F4 decided to walk ahead leaving their parents behind. Woo bin and Yi jeong were strutting around for a couple of American girls ogling at them when somebody bumps into them.

-Ow! Move!

-Uhm! Excuse me; you're supposed to say I'm sorry Sir! – Woo Bin complained

-Oh! I'm sorry sir! Please forgive us! My sisters and I are in a hurry, trying to catch up our flight – explained the younger girl next to the snob one.

-Ga eul! – jae kyung looks at Ga eul in the eye and stared straight Woo bin

- You should be the who should be sorry. – replied the spoiled Jae kyung

-Jae kyung, if Jandi hears you right now, you're in trouble. It's our fault. Sorry again sir – Ga eul said as she bowed to Yi jeong and Woo bin

-It's okay! Miss. Ga eul right? – Yi Jeong now speaks up for the very first time. He felt a sudden lump upon his throat when she gives him a bright, innocent smile. It was pure, he had met a lot of women, but this is the first time he was actually attracted to a girl that was not even his type at all. Yes not his type, she was clearly the type of girl who believes in happy ending judging by how her innocent looking face is and the way she dress, he can tell that she was an ordinary girl, a commoner, even though her beauty and skin is undeniably soft and healthy.

-No! Her name is not Ga eul! – jae kyung steps forwards in front of Ga eul as if to shield her from a dangerous attack.

Woo bin was about to say something when they heard an announcement "Last call for flight DW 0057 bound for Seoul Korea"

-Come on Ga eul, - Jae Kyung grabs Ga eul's hand and drags her towards the boarding gate. Leaving the two gentlemen behind them

-Wow! That girl is snob! Clearly she doesn't know her place – Woo bin was pissed, nobody, no one had ever done that to him. Every girl in Korea would throw themselves at him.

-She is cute! – Yi Jeong said while smirking

-What? She is stupid

-Hey Woo Bin they are bound for Seoul Korea right? I mean they were in a hurry when that announcement came on.

-Yes, they are definitely Koreans but I'm 100 percent sure they are born here in America, judging from their clothes and how snob that other girl is

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The ride to the Ha mansion was terrible; it took them 2 hours to get to their destination. The place was not far it was just because of the traffic that is why they got stuck in between. Finally, they arrive at the Ha mansion; it was a big mansion, it was about the same sizes as the mansion they have in Korea.

The butler greeted them and lead them inside the massive mansion; there waiting for them was Mr. & Mrs. Ha; the famous business tycoon in America. The host greeted their guest with warm hospitality and led them to the vast living room.

-Welcome Mrs. Kang, Mr. So, Mr.& Mrs. Song, and our dearly beloved former president Mr. Yoon. It's been a long time my friends. How was your flight? – as Mr. & Mrs. Ha bowed to them. The latter motions them to sit down. The rest of them bowed to the host and took a sit.

-It was a calm journey. Thank you for asking Mr. & Mrs. Ha – Mrs. Kang replied with a smile.

-This is a very lovely home; I assume this is with the touch of Mrs. Ha perfect designs – Woo bin's mom's spoke with an astonish voice

-Thank you. It was indeed one of mine. My husband was kind enough to let me decorate on my own exquisite taste

-I think we should present the gentlemen with us – President Yoon informs

-This is my grandson, Yoon Ji Hoo, he is a surgeon and the heir of the Su Am foundation, Yoon General hospitals, Miami Dolphins and Barcelona Warriors.

-How do you, Ma'am, Sir? – Ji hoo stood up and bowed to the host

-I'm here merely to support my friends, to visit Los Angeles and to meet my parents close friends, Mr. & Mrs. Ha.

-Oh! A very fine man indeed. You're grandfather has raise you well – Mr. Ha praise Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo bowed once more and took a sit

Mrs. Kang introduced her son Jun Pyo

-This is my son Gu Jun Pyo, the heir of the Shinwa group

Jun Pyo stood up and bowed at the same time

–It is a pleasure and a privileged to meet the famous business tycoon here in America.

-Hmm. A very receptive businessman at a fine young age, you are clearly the heir of the Shinwa Group. My best friends Geum, Il Bong and Geum Il Sha will be very pleased for their future son in law right my dear? The heiress of Geum, Hotel and Restaurant Chains is a very tough woman, I know you deal those types everyday but she is entirely different. I assume you can take care of her. – as Mr. Ha address him

Next to present was Mr. So

-Mr. & Mrs. Ha, may I present to you my son, So Yi jeong, the heir to Woo Song Museum in Korea and on the rest of our museums in the world. So Yi jeong is the youngest potter according to UNESco and have received many well-known awards in world of pottery.

Yi Jeong stood up and bows to them

-Please to meet you Ma'am, Sir! This is a very cozy and warm home. It is a pleasure indeed to be in your presence. –- Yi jeong flashes his expensive smile and was able to bedazzled Mrs. Ha

-I have seen and witness your explicit designs, as you can see my wife is one of your fans, she has been simply captivated by your ceramics. She has an entire collection on your work of art. Very talented indeed Il Bok. – Mr. Ha smiled at Mr. So and added - and I've also heard about a lot of rumors of you, young man. Now the princess of CHU Petroleum Enterprise is a very kind hearted woman, I assume you will protect her from your massive fans.

-I assure you, Mr. Ha, the Casanova façade has long been gone. –Yi jeong bowed once more and took a sit

-Good! Very Good!

It was Mr. & Mrs. Song, Won Chen time to present their son

-Mr. & Mrs. Ha, let me present to you our beloved son, Song Woo Bin, heir to the Il Shen Construction and the owner of Jeju Island and the Prince Song of the underworld mafia

Woo bin stood up and bows to the host

-Please to meet you, Mr. & Mrs. Ha. The place you got here is very vast, the area is a perfect get away from the city and view is breath taking.

-A very fine gentleman, a man with a very strong perspective in life, a man who knows what's his talking about. You are indeed the son of my dear friend Song won Chen. Now Woo Bin, I have choosen you to be with our one and only daughter, she is the heiress of J. K Group. Same as Yi Jeong, I heard about your philandering ways too and Korea even quoted you as Don Juan. I hope that you have already forgotten the old ways, for my daughter is a very strong willed type of person. She grew up here in America you see, so she has been always the sophisticated one. I assume you can tame her with your charms.

-Sir, Don Juan has long been gone and I assure you that your daughter will be happy with me. –Woo bin gave him a warm smile and he smile in return, he motions Woo bin to sit down

-Time to present my daughter. The heiress of Chu enterprise and the heiress of Geum Hotel and Restaurant Chains. -Mr. Ha stood up and called the butler when ..

-What! Where are they?

-They were not in their room master -

-No it can't be! Find them! Search the whole mansion!

-I'm sorry Master Ha; but we have search the entire mansion and all 3 of them were gone and they left this letter for you


	3. Seoul Korea

Chapter 3 Seoul Korea

"Last Call for flight Dw0057 bound for Seoul will be taking off in 10 minutes, please proceed to gate 14"

Running as fast as her legs can take her; Jandi finally arrive at the gate; Ga eul and Jae kyung was waiting for her impatiently at the entrance.

-Thank you Ma'am, enjoy your flight! –Smiled the flight attendant

-What took you so long Jandi? Where is my coffee? –asked the impatient Jae kyung

-I'm sorry, can we talk about this inside the aircraft

-Here let me take this – Ga eul took the 2 bags Jandi was carrying

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ok, do you mind explaining to us what happen to our coffee? – Jae Kyung demanded

-Sorry! I accidentally trip onto a man and it .. I spilled it on him. And I landed on top of him and he was so gorgeous you know, wearing an Armani suit, expensive Italian shoes, tall and handsome; lovely eyes and a perfect smile. He offered to buy me coffee but then I turn him down coz I got a flight to catch. So Yeah.. – Jandi explained dreamingly.

-What? Wait? What happened? I was just asking about the coffee and you literally blurted out a different explanation. – jae kyung cannot believe what she is hearing

-Jae Kyung, Ga eul, I think I found him. I think I found my soul mate. He is Korean, I can tell. My heart just started beating wildly, I felt like it was about to explode, when our eyes meet, the warm of his body underneath me.

-Woah Woah Woah, wait rewind! What did you say? His body was underneath yours? Jandi what are you doing? Jumping on a man like that? - Ga eul eyes widened in shock looking at Jandi's facial expression.

-What? Ga eul I didn't jump on him.. I tripped okay? And I landed on top of him; I was on top of him. OMG! He smells so good. I can't believe I did kiss him; but I just couldn't control myself. – Jandi reason out

-You kiss him? What is wrong with you Jandi? You kiss a stranger; you gave away your first kiss to a stranger? I can't believe this, what is going to happen if you find the perfect one in Seoul – question Jae kyung

-well it was just a kiss on the cheek it didn't mean anything; it was just a way of apologizing to him. I messed up his suit you know.

-Okay, are you sure? – asked Ga eul

-Yeah

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Seoul! Yeah! – exclaimed the 3 of them

-Wohoo!

All 3 of them decided to stay in JW Marriott hotel for a couple of days while sorting out a plan. They were inside their presidential suite planning their next move.

-Okay, here is the plan, we change our name first, then our appearance, the way we look, the way we dress and news flashed, we will look for a job! – Jandi explain

-Alright, I agree about the first four plans but looking for a job? Why do I have to work? Jandi, we have our funds you know that right?

-Jae kyung I know that, but we are not using them! We can only use it for emergencies!

-Jandi, I don't think that is such a good idea, we haven't worked our entire life! – Ga eul reason out

-Correct! - jae Kyung seconded

-Look, will you just listen to me for a sec! Here is the thing, if we use our funds, uncle will definitely find out where we at? And as soon as he did, he will send over his men to drag our asses back to Los Angeles and we will be chained to our respective rooms until the day of our wedding. Now do you want that to happen?

-Oh! You know Jae kyung, Jandi is right!

-Hmmm.. Okay! I'm listening but before that answer my question first, you are worried about dad finding out where we at right? And about the funds I have one concern, didn't you just use it to buy for our tickets? Our hotel? And we don't have a job yet. God knows how on earth can we manage not using our funds when we don't even have a place to stay with or money to spend to eat. – jae kyung folded her arms and look at Jandi attentively, waiting for her reply.

-Well, as your older sister, I got way ahead of the game. I was saving money out of my monthly allowance and I didn't put it in the bank. Some of the cash I have in me; some of the cash I've sent it here in Korea via online on all 3 of us. Oh by the way, I have a surprise for both of you. – Jandi stood up; grab something from her jimmy cho purse and took a manila envelope.

-This is for you Ga eul and for you Jae Kyung. – she handed them a new passport, new i.d and some papers

-What is this? – asked Ga eul

-Uhm, Ga eul you are an adult, and you have travel a million times already, you know what a passport and an ID looks like – Jandi tease Ga eul

Ga eul glared at her and she laughs – Open it you two and check it out!

Jae kyung cannot believe what she had in her hands; it's a brand new passport, identification card, driver's license, and birth certificates; what shocked her the most was that her name was change as well as the information in it. She checks the documents to find that they were valid. When she turns around to find GA eul's facial expression same as hers. How on earth did Jandi do this in a short period of time? Was she hiding something from them? Why was she all ready to go? Did she know something they don't?

-Jandi but how? – Ga eul question Jandi

-A couple of months ago, I overheard uncle talking to Mr. Bunsan, apparently they have been discussing about future marriages and merging of business. I have the feeling that the future marriages pertains to us so I had everything prepared in case a situation like this arise. I've talked to a college friend of mine who is a lawyer to fix everything for us. I figured we need legal matters such as like this so yeah, everything's been arranged.

-Omg! You are amazing Jandi! I love you! Good job! –- Jae kyung was amaze from what she had heard, Jandi is really something, and she really is the heiress of the Geum Hotel and restaurants chains. Jae kyung feel so proud of her, she feels so lucky that she had Jandi as a big sister and a best friend.. She went to jandi to give her a hug when she saw Ga eul's reaction.

-Ga eul, what is wrong! – asked Jandi

-I'm just sad! I know uncle wants the best for us but how can he not consider our feelings? I mean I'm not mad at him, I'm just struck! Jae kyung, Jandi, I want to be married to a man that I love. Our parents were lucky enough to have married their soul mates, they were lucky enough to have each other, I know their marriages were arranged too but they love each other. They were given the opportunity to get to know each other since they were young. I want to be able to find a happy ever after. I want to marry the guy who I want to live my life with. I want to be happy -

Ga eul was now in the verge of crying, the feeling of loneliness and emptiness was enveloping her whole body. She misses her parents so much every night she still had nightmares of them being killed. That is the reason why Jandi and Jae kyung always sleeps with her.

Seeing Ga eul like this, hurts Jae kyung, yes she has been lucky to still have both of her parents but she is more bless to have her two best friends. But Ga eul had no one; true she has them, jandi, her and her parents. but Ga eul needed more than that, she needed her parents. Although Jae Kyung's parents has been taking care of Ga eul since she was 10 years old, Jae kyung knew deep inside that Ga eul still has not move on. She couldn't because the assassin who murdered both of her parents was still out there. Jae Kyung's parents and Jandi's parents before they died did their best to find the murderer, they still have not succeeded. The case was still not close. Jae Kyung and Jandi' promise to Ga eul that no matter what happen they will continue to search for the murderer.

Jandi moves to sit beside Ga eul and gives her a hug.

–shhhh. It's okay, we got you. Remember we made a promise when we were 14 years old that we will find our soul mates? Remember? This is it Ga eul. This is our opportunity to find them; God has given us this chance. You will be happy; you will have your happy ending all 3 of us will because you know why?

Ga eul looks down at her feet and shakes her head.

Jandi smiled at the sight of this and she continues –- It's because we took the chance! We took over our own lives, our own destiny, and our own paths in life. We make our own decisions and that is to follow what our heart desires. To follow what we have always dream off. To fulfill the promise we made 11 years ago. God bless those people who believe in themselves. He believes in you, we believe in you. Got it? Now give me a smile.

Jae kyung went to both of her best friends and hugs them both.

-Ga eul, we're here for you. Okay? Now cheer up! First let's clean ourselves because we are going to have some fun tonight, for tomorrow, we are on the search for a new job!

-Wohoo! - Ga eul stood up and is jumping up and down the bed.

Jandi and Jae kyung followed while laughing so hard.

-Oh by the way Jandi, I love how you change my name to JAYKAY

-Well thank you Im glad you like it, my beloved JAYKAY

-And you GALE

-I love it Jandi, Hey what's your new name

-You can call my JADEY

-Wow, It is so unique.. I love it! – exclaimed Jae kyhung


	4. The Plot

**Thank you TOKYOEYES for the review! Appreciate it! Thank you =)**

Chapter 4 the Plot

-No! Not again! –- Crying, Mrs. Ha excuse herself after reading the letter that was left for them

-Is everything okay Mr. Ha? –President Yoon asked with puzzling look on his

-My apologies, it appears as if my daughter and her two best friends run away from us again. It didn't occur to me that they will do this to us. It appears to me that they were freaked out by my announcement last night. I am to be blame for breaking the news to them harshly. –- A worried expression flashed through Mr. Ha's face when

-Then, we will find them. My friends and I will gladly assist in the search for our brides.

-Yes Sir! –the F3 stood up and agree with Woo Bin

Surprised from what he just heard Mr. Ha shifted his attention the 3 young lads in front of him. Eyeing them completely he check them out for any sign of doubts but saw determination and willingness in their eyes.

-Thank you gentlemen, I appreciate the offer but as a father and an uncle to my dear daughters I believe this is upon my concern, I will send my men around the world to find the 3 of them. I believe there not in America anymore. Anytime they wanted a getaway they always roam around the world, traveling from one country to another.

-Mr. Ha may I? – spoke Mr. Song Won Chen

-Of course my dear friend

-Mr. Ha, we have a vast network of underground mafias around the world, I will dispatch them right away and will have news about their whereabouts within days. And I believe we can widen our search if we join forces.

Mr. Ha took a deep breath and sigh

-That is a fine idea my friend but I wanted the search to be discreet, I will not endanger their lives, if the media finds out about this fiasco, something might happen to them.

-Then we will be discreet about it. - Woo Bin said firmly

-Sir, if I may, as your future son in law, I would like to take this opportunity to prove to you that I can take care of my future bride. As her future husband, I will personally find her. It is my responsibility to look after her so it lies on me to handle the search. I'm sure my best friends feel the same way, so please give us this chance. We will find them. -Woo bin look up to his best friends and they gave him a nod of approval

-Min Sang, I think we should let the youngsters handle this. Plus, this will be a chance for them to get to know their brides as soon as they find them. I'm sure it would not be a problem to let the young ones woe their bride to be –the former president Yoon announce

-Yes, I think so too –Agreed Mrs. Kang

-Very well, but I would like a report and an update for the matter. Remember, Gu Junpyo, So Yi Jeong, Song Woo Bin and Yoon Ji Hoo, it must be discreet. I trust my daughters' lives in your hands now. Take good care of them

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Their parents and President Yoon left California to go back to Seoul. Fortunately their parents had some business to attend to, so no time has been wasted. Mr. & Mrs. Ha also went abroad to take care of their own business; with the assurance and trust given to the F4; they left with a calm and hopeful expression. As per Woo Bin's request, he had asked the host of the mansion to let them stay for one night to seek out some clues that the girls left behind.

-Wow Woo Bin, you are really good at hiding your true feelings, I didn't know you cared so much about your future wife to be! Just before we came here in Los Angeles, you were all against the marriage and now you want to be the knight and save the princess in distress – Gu Jun Pyo was teasing his best friend.

-hahahaahha!

-Hey Woo bin, Why are laughing? – asked the puzzled Yi jeong

-You guys are not thinking, this is a great opportunity for us!

-You are not making any sense here Woo Bin; care to explain what you are up too? – Ji Hoo was eyeing Woo Bin trying to figure out his best friend

-Look! This search for them, it will take time right? I only offered to handle the situation because I want to delay the marriage arrangement. I will have my own bride.

-So, you're not going to find them – Jun Pyo replied

-We will find them; as a matter of fact I already know where they at?

-What? How come?

-Yi Jeong my bro, did you see this? – Woo bin was showing them the world map with a happy face on it. Ji Hoo grabs the map that Woo bin was holding and studied it intently while Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong were looking at it.

-Impressive! They have their own little ways of dealing with things. I take my words back; your future wives to be are not just any ordinary heiresses! They are cunning, wild, obnoxious and smart.

-What? Seriously Ji Hoo! Why do you say that? – Yi Jeong reacted

-First they run away from home in the middle of the night leaving with nothing but letter to their parents, second they make rush decisions through a dart game, not certain which country to take refuge on, third they defy their parents will, fourth they are never afraid of what might be the outcome of their actions and fifth they don't even have a slight interest to meet their future husbands to be. I have known and meet a lot of high class women and not one of them defies their parents will, they want to bring honor to their families, so they take every rich businessman they laid eyes on just to uplift their status in the high society. Now, see what I mean!

-So what are you implying Ji Hoo? – Woo bin look at his best friend

-I'm saying these heiresses are not the regular type of women you guys bedded. We are talking about sophisticated and strong women who doesn't want to be controlled.

-So what do we do? – Asked Jun Pyo

-Well, it's up to you guys; they are your brides to be right? I however have my own engagement to plan too. –Ji Hoo happily smiled at them thinking about a girl name Seo Jin.

-Aish! Okay, here is what we should do; we find them in Seoul and after that we will simply screw the marriage. We will make their life a living hell; we will make them hate us so that in return they will back out from the wedding agreement.

-Well, what if I like my bride to be – Yi jeong interrupted Woo bin

-Well that lies on your decision Yi Jeong, but I'm not going to let my parents run my life. – Woo bin justifies

-I agree with Woo bin, so what Yi Jeong are you in or out?

-Sure!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, as courtesy of Mr & Mrs. Ha they have provided the air jet for the F4's return to Seoul Korea, before boarding Mr. Ha's assistant gave all 3 of them a brown manila envelope. The latter had informed them that all the heiresses' information is inside the envelope including their recent pictures, a list of places they could be at, and a phone number a direct line to Mr. Ha's cellphone.

-Hey Woo bin, this Chu Ga eul the heiress of Chu Petroleum enterprises, I think I've already seen her somewhere

Yi Jeong looks up to see Woo bin sleeping

-Let me see! – Ji Hoo grabs the picture from Yi jeong.

-Hmm you must have seen her from the news or the website.

-Hey, Gu Jun pyo hows your bride to be. – Yi jeong was teasing Jun Pyo trying to make fun of the heir of ShinWa.

Silence

-Ey Gu Jun Pyo! What's wrong! – Yi Jeong went closer to see his best friend staring at the picture of the heiress of Geum Hotel and Restaurant Chains. He couldn't not make up his best friend's reaction, it was a mixture of amazement, his eyes sparkling brightly, and a gentle smile flashed across his face. He had never seen that look on his best friend's face. Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo had one thing in common; they don't care about women; unlike him and Woo Bin; the two would rather spend time alone by themselves rather than flirt or make love to a woman. For Jun Pyo women are just a waste of time, boring, ignorant and foolish. Never did Gu Jun Pyo had a crush on anyone; or even paid attention to any girls at school before and now seeing his best friend's reaction he can tell that the latter felt love at first sight.

-Oi! – Yi jeong was still trying to get his best friends attention when he got yelled at

-So Yi jeong, why are you screaming at me!

-I did not scream at you, I was talking to you earlier and you didn't seem to have notice me. You are busy staring at the picture of your bride to be, are you mesmerize by her beauty? Gu Jun Pyo, I never knew you have dibs on a fat ass and bouncing belly girl!

-Shut Up! –Jun Pyo was stood up and sat next to Woo Bin

-Can I see it? –Yi jeong followed

-No!

-Why not? Ahh I know, is she that terrifying?

-No!

-Ahh, she must be overweight, really overweight! Hahahahah!

-Seriously Yi Jeong leave me alone

-Okay sorry, now can you show her to me

-No, not unless you show the Chu princess first

-Stop it you too – Woo bin stood up and sat next to Ji Hoo

-hey Woo bin, did you open the envelope yet? – asked JI Hoo

-I'm not in the mood to open it yet, maybe tomorrow when we arrive in Seoul. I need my sleep - Woo Bin mumbled

For the rest of the flight, Gu Jun Pyo was staring at the picture of the young heiress. He had never mentioned this to his 3 best friends; but he had actually met her already. 2 days ago, at the Los Angeles Airport, while waiting for his mother and the rest he stopped by at the mini Italian restaurant inside the airport to grab a coffee when he stumbled upon her. She was squirming her way out, carrying four large coffees and 2 bags of pastries and sandwiches when an old man cut across her and she accidentally landed on Jun Pyo. With coffee all over his expensive suit; he curses at her absentmindedly and look up to see who it was. The moment he saw her, she was lying on top of his chest, her curly long hair spread across his face, inhaling her sweet cherry scent, he stared at her big brown eyes and saw her smile shyly. She stood up and helps him up while pulling her handkerchief from her skinny jeans. With the handkerchief in her hands, she wipes away the coffee stains in his black and white suit.

-Im so sorry Sir! I apologize for what happen! I accidentally trip! Here let me clean that for you.

Hypnotized by her beauty, he just stood there without uttering a word.

-Are you okay? That was really hot! Are you hurt? I'm really sorry – Eyes pleading and apologetic; she gives him a warm smile

-It's okay; it's not your fault. Here let me buy you coffee – he offered. Jun Pyo could not believe what just came out from his mouth. Normally anybody that would have done that to him would be dead, will lost her job and her life, Gu Jun Pyo the heir of shinwa would never take this kind of situation; he would personally make sure that person is doomed. But this time he didn't feel offended instead seeing her smiling at him; warm up his soul.

-No! No! It's okay, I'm late for my flight. Are you sure you're not hurt?

-No! – He smiles at her

-Oh! Okay then! I'm really sorry – she smiles at him one last time and the next best thing happened; she tiptoed and gave him a sweet kiss in his cheeks.

-I'm really really sorry! I Promise! the next time we meet again, I will make it up to you! I'll take you to dinner! But bye for now – she left him, splinting towards her checked in gate


	5. I Found You

Chapter 5 I Found You

-Urgh! My feet hurt from the walking, so this is how regular people look for a job. – Jae Kyung complained while massaging her feet

-Me too! I never thought it could be this frustrating! – Jandi sighs while massaging her neck

-I'm starving! Let's go eat!

The 3 of them passed by a porridge shop called "Slow Food" and immediately went inside.

-Come on this will do –- Jae kyung could not take it anymore, her feet hurt and she is starving.

-Good Afternoon fine young ladies! Welcome to Slow Food! Please take a sit

The owner handed them a menu and as soon as they saw it they immediately placed their orders.

-Wow! This is rich and delicious! I've never had one this tasty in my life. – Ga eul uttered as she finish her abalone porridge

-Well thank you kind Ms. Let me know if you need anything else – the owner bow to them and rushed to the few customers on the next table

-Okay, two more hours of looking for a job, then we go back to the hotel – Jandi had informed them

-WHAT! But Jandi –Both Ga eul and Jae kyung complained.

-No Buts! And it is JADEY, remember? – Jandi mumbled and looks at both of them

-I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt but I overheard you girls looking for a job? Am I hearing right? – The owner had came back to their table while gathering the empty bowls in front of them.

-Yes we are Sir! We came here in Seoul from our province Deoksong to find a job –explained Jandi

-Perfect! I'm actually hiring, I need 3 fine looking ladies like you girls here at my porridge shop to assist me. I'm having a hard time managing this restaurant by myself. I'm the cook you see plus I do the dishes and the cleaning of the entire shop after closing. Will you come and work for me? Please?

-Wow! Thank you kind Sir! We will gladly accept your offer. This has been an amazing day! Thank you very much! – Jae kyung excitedly claps her hands and beams at him.

-Thank you. My name is Bom Chun Sik.

-Hi Mr. Chun Sik, my name is Shin, Jadey and these are my cousins Gale and Jaykay

-Alright, Jadey, Gale and Jaykay, tomorrow you start right away, I will see you here at 5:00 A.M.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After a straight 10 hours flight, the F4 finally arrives to Seoul, waiting for them was Seo Jin; Yoon Ji Hoo's fiancée and the heiress of Min, Chains of Law Firm in Asia. Seeing his fiancée; Ji Hoo runs to her and gave her a short sweet kiss on the lips.

- I miss you! You look thin, have you been eating?

Smiling warmly at him, Seo Jin touches his chin and said –- Of course, it's just I'm a little bit tired. I stayed up 'til 11:30 pm last night from work.

-Seo Jin, we miss you –- Woo bin went passed Ji Hoo and grabs Seo Jin for a hug

-Hey guys, how's your trip, Woo bin? Yi jeong? Jun Pyo? Seo jin replied while looking passed at them.

-What are you looking at? - asked JI Hoo with concern

-Where are they?

-Who Seo Jin? - asked JunPyo

-the heiresses! You're Fiancee?

-It's a long story honey, now come on; I'll fill you in while we're on the car. - JI hoo places his hand on her waist and lead her to the car

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Woo bin arrives at his mansion; greeted by his men; he went to check out to see if his parents were home.

-I'm sorry young master but your parents are out on a vacation for a whole month; the master however instructed me to inform you that you're vacation have been approved.

-What vacation?

-I'm sorry young master but the master said that you will not be working; the master wishes for you to hasten the search for your fiancée. He said not to worry, everything has been taken care of and that your concern will be to find the young heiress.

-Okay, here - tossing the manila envelope to his assistant.

-Inside is all the information you need to find my future wife. I want results right away!

Without a word, his assistant bows down to him and left. Woo bin had no intention of opening the envelope; as a matter of fact that is an understatement. He is not interested at his fiancée at all. Okay, his fiancée had run away but what does that mean? That does mean she feels exactly the way he felt? Ever since Woo bin had become mature and understood the meaning behind political marriage, he had never approved of it. All these years that he had been fooling around with girls was because of one thing, he wanted to find his perfect girl; a girl that he would choose to marry; a girl who he can call his other half; a girl who doesn't care about his money; and most of all, a girl worth presenting to his family. Of course he had met a lot of girls; he even had a couple of relationships with them; but none of them is worthy of his love. He has been looking for that someone but unfortunately until now he still hasn't found her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was the first day of work for Jandi, Gaeul and Jaekyung. They have been awake since 4:00 in the morning, anxious and excited. This is actually their first job, the first one they themselves had looked for. All of their lives, they have never worked for someone; always the boss; and always have a secretary to take care of things. Sad and boring; all they do was sign documents; listen to some propositions and go on meetings.

Days went by so quickly and the girls were having the time of their lives. Their boss turns out to be the most amazing person they have ever met. He was the boss, the cook and the manager. Jakyung, jandi and ga eul learn how to wash dishes, cleaning the tables, arranging the chairs, mopping the floors and taking orders from the customers. They have never thought that working as a waitress is so much fun.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Woo bin, what's the news? Did you found them? - All 4 of them were at the bar; Woo bin apparently had called them as soon as he got the news from his secretary.

-Here - Woo bin gives his best friends the papers he had in his hands

-My men found 3 girls working on a porridge shop as waitresses, apparently when I saw their profiles they weren't exactly a match.

-Hmmm, That's them for sure. – JI Hoo spoke looking at the photos that Woo bin's men took.

-Why are you so sure? - asked Jun Pyo

-Well, see the pictures for yourselves. See here, Jun Pyo this is Geum Jandi, the heiress of Hotel and Restaurant Chains, on the photo you have, she had long and curly hair, with the photos Woo bin's men took, her hair is shorter and she has bangs. This is Chu Ga eul, the heiress of Chu Petroleum Enterprise, Yi jeong, see any difference in her hair? Yup, she now has soft curly wave shoulder length hair. And this is Ha Jae kyung, your fiancée Woo Bin; I bet she got hair extensions to make it longer. –- Ji Hoo gave them a smirk

-And? - asked Woo bin

-They change their names, got a job in a porridge shop, and change their looks! It's a cover! It's meant to deceive people like us who are in the search for them. This is getting exciting. I should tell Seo Jin to postpone our trip to Paris. So are you guys ready?

-Ready for what Yoon Ji Hoo?

-Oh! Come on Woo bin, don't tell you don't want to meet your princess?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As plan, the F4 were at the porridge shop, wearing commoner's clothes; JI Hoo had force the 3 of them into it, no 3 piece suit, no expensive shoes and no expensive cars. In fact this is their first ride together in one vehicle; not to count a limousine.

-Good Morning Sir! - Jae kyung bows down and look up to see 4 handsome gentlemen beaming at her.

-Hi! Uhm, table for 4 - Ji hoo said clearly

-This way please –- Jae kyung lead them to the farthest table of the shop; handing them the menu, the latter excuse herself and gave them a minute to finalize their orders. Ji Hoo nudge Woo bin's elbow and said –- Woo bin, anytime now?

-Huh? I only want coffee! –- Woo Bin whispered

-Idiot! You have to order at least some porridge; we didn't come here for coffee. –JunPyo curse at him while checking out the area - Hmm this place isn't bad; I've always thought that cheap restaurants are filthy.

-Hey wait, is she the only one working here? I thought you said all 3 of them are here. – Yi Jeong asked Woobin

-That's what my men inform -

Woo bin words were cut off when Jae kyung appeared with a piece of pad and a pen in her hand. She was wearing a pink short skirt and a v shaped neck baby blue blouse underneath her red apron. Woo bin can't help but stare at her beautiful face; and her bright brown eyes; he felt a warm feeling brush upon his cheeks when she stared back at him. Feeling the redness in his cheeks he quickly shifted his gaze at the menu while she was asking Junpyo's order.

-And you sir? - Finally she asked him.

-Uhm, abalone porridge will do, thank you -

-Sure! It will be just a couple minutes, I'll be right back, let me know if you guys need anything else. Okay? My name is Jaykay.

-Are you the only one working here? I mean how many minutes did you say? – mumbles Woo Bin

-Oh, our porridge is usually cooked fresh so it will take 5-7 minutes. The owner of this shop is the cook too so it's only me and him for a moment; my best friends are out on delivery. -Jae kyung gave him a warm smile and excuse herself.

-I feel love is in the air - Yi jeong tease Woo bin

-Shut up!

Jae kyung appeared 8 minutes after with their orders. With a beautiful smile on her face; she turns away from them giving them time to eat their porridge. Woo bin's eyes didn't leave her; he saw her looking at the outside; waiting for her two best friends to come back. The boss whom she was referring to earlier calls her attention and Woo bin can't help but to listen to their conversation.

-What took them so long?

-Jaykay, don't worry, their probably be on their way here – Chun sik replied.

Jae kyung was about to go back to the kitchen when the door sprang open. Entering the shop was Jandi and Ga eul cheeks and lips red from the cold weather outside with their hoodies pulled over their heads. Ga eul was rubbing her hands together and went straight to the kitchen.

-I'm sorry boss, we got lost – Jandi smile apologetically and gives Chun Sik the money

-It's okay Jadey next time, call me for directions okay? Jaykay and I were worried about you and Gale.

-You got lost? Why didn't you call me, I was worried Jadey! – Jae kyung said in an irritable tone

-Sorry! Gale and I run out of battery okay? Plus we drop by to check this house that is close by. It's only walking distance from here; this will save us time and money plus consider it as a daily exercise. – Jandi proudly explain to her

-You did! Let's check it out now! – Excitedly Jaekyung has forgotten about her customers and went back to the kitchen to ask permission for their boss. She had explained to him the need for them to check out the house that Jandi was talking about. She also told Gale to stay at the shop and takes care of the customers she left behind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Woo bin was still staring at her when Yi jeong waved his hands at him. – Hello Woo bin, are you just going to stare at her or eat your porridge?

-I'm not staring at her. I was just listening to their conversation. Excuse me - Standing up, he excuse himself and went to the men's room. While washing his hands; Woo bin can't help but think about her; her beautiful face, the way how her eyes dance when she smiles at him; how he blush the moment their eyes locked. Suddenly he felt something pumping wildly in his chest, his heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was about to explode. Brushing the thought aside, he splashed his face with water and takes a deep breath before coming out of the men's room.

-Wow! That was the best abalone porridge I have ever tasted, not even my chef can beat that –-Yi Jeong mumbled as he wipe his mouth.

-Pardon me, here is a fresh fruits desserts for you guys, it's on the house. My cousin Jaykay your waitress has to leave for an emergency so I'll fill in for her, my name is Gale. Let me know if you need anything okay? - Ga eul gave them an innocent smile and walks away.

Yi jeong's heart was pounding; the girl who was just in front of him. He knew her. He had seen her. It was her. The girl he met that day at the airport. That bright innocent smile, it was the same smile she gave him the first time they meet. He knew it was her, the moment he saw her photos, he knew he had seen her somewhere. She is his future wife. His fiancée. The heiress Chu Ga eul, the Chu Petroleum Enterprise princess who runs away from him is the same girl, Gale who was standing right in front of him.


	6. Love At First Sight

**Thank you Michi5463 for your comments! Appreciate it very much. This is 6****th**** chapter of my fanfic story; hopefully you guys will like it. **

Chapter 6 Love at first sight

After a week of looking for place to rent; finally Jandi found the perfect house for the 3 of them. It is a unique small house situated on top of a small building "the Rooftop House" is own by an old man in his 70's. The building was actually built over 30 years ago to be rented. It is a fully furnished, one bedroom house, built with a central heating system on the floors and walls, the interior walls were layered with oiled paper bamboo designs, and the living room can also function as dining room, study room and playroom. Outside is a vast space welcoming the city; a wooden bench is place beside the small pots of flowers spread throughout the rooftop. Jandi, Jaekyung and Gaeul moved in right away soon as they paid the old man. All 3 excited about the thought of becoming independent. After being settled, Gaeul fix dinner; tired and sleepy from the whole day at work; they immediately went to bed.

-Jandi? Gaeul? Are you guys sleeping already? –- jaekyung peaks at both of them; checking to see if both still awake

-Gale is already sleeping, what is it Jaekyung? - replied Jandi who was thinking about the man she had met at the airport

-Uhm, Have you ever felt your heart skips a beat? I mean literally skips, like it stops and beats faster the next?

Jandi immediately recalls her reaction towards him and said –Remember the guy I met?

-Yes, the airport guy - Jaekyung calmly said

-Hmm, I actually felt my heart skips a beat the moment I look into his eyes – Jandi confess while blushing

-Oh! Wow! - Jaekyung sighs

-Why did you ask? Did something happen while Gaeul and I were out? – asked Jandi while turning to see jaekyung

-There is this guy earlier, a commoner, he has a lovely pair of brown eyes, when our eyes met, I felt it, it was a warm feeling that slowly envelopes my entire body, I felt like my feet was glued into the ground. Jandi? Do you think?

-Yes, it is love at first sight jaekyung. -Jandi muttered while yawning.

Jae kyung bid Jandi goodnight and close her eyes still thinking about the guy in the porridge shop earlier. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen; eyebrows perfectly shaped and curly eyelashes matching the color of his eyes. His neat hair; his cute nose and the most kissable sweet lips, actually for a commoner he looks totally gorgeous. He is wearing a grey t-shirt, with the top buttons unbuttoned, a black sweater vest, jeans and a pair of tennis shoes which looks totally good on him. Jae kyung could not help but thought about what Jandi had told her. Is that really loved at first sight? Did she finally found the right guy for her? Is she he her soulmate? Just the thought of that word made her smile and slowly she drifted into sleep wishing she would meet him again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Driving, Ji Hoo couldn't help but stare at Woo bin and Yi jeong to his rear view mirror; both were sitting silently at the back seat of his Mercedes Benz. Ji Hoo remained silent throughout the ride, until they arrive at Woo Bin's mansion.

-Woo bin, Yi jeong, what's with the silent gestures? - Ji Hoo calmly said after drinking his tea; from the car through the living room; he had been studying his two best friend's faces. Reminiscing what might have occurred earlier; he had a slight hint of what is happening between the two.

Looking from Woo bin to Yi Jeong, Junpyo suddenly realize what Ji Hoo meant. His two best friends were absentmindedly looking at the tea. Standing up he sat between the two of them and yelled at them both.

-EXCUSE ME!

-What the hell! Oi! Gu JunPyo do want to die? - Yi Jeong curse at junpyo sending glares at the heir of shinwa.

-hahahaha! You like her don't you Yi jeong? You like your fiancée? - Jun Pyo was laughing so hard while being joined by Jihoo.

-Oh yes, he does! I saw his reaction when the princess of Chu enterprise introduces herself. He was blushing like a child. –-Woo Bin spoke seeing his best friend irritated.

-Oi! It wasn't just me, I saw you too Woo bin, you were drooling at her the whole time you didn't even touch your food. - Yi jeong gets back at Woo bin that was now shifting his attention to his tea.

-For a hundredth time YI Jeong, I was only listening to their conversation. Look guys, they found a place to stay already. I have to inform my men to find that place. We need to make sure it is perfectly safe. By the way, my parents left for Australia; I was relieved from my responsibilities, they wanted me to focus on finding Ha Jae Kyung. - The truth is he has been thinking about her; ever since she left without a word he felt disappointed. There is something inside of him that wants to see her more. Something inside of him is telling him to meet her again. Did he fell in love at the sight of her? Brushing the thought aside, he checks to see his best friends' reactions.

-Tsk, same here – Jun Pyo replied

-Likewise - Yi jeong seconded

-I'm not but I took a leave to help you guys - JI Hoo looks at them and give them the F4 handshake

That night, Junpyo, could not sleep. He could not help but remember the kiss she had given to him; even though it was only a kiss in the cheek; he recalls how soft and sweet it was. It was the first time a girl gave him a kiss; Gu Jun Pyo the heir of Shinwa has a lot of girls giggling and ogling at him. Being the leader of the famous F4; has privileges, for instance women.

-hmmm. Jandi, Geum, Jandi, I can't get you off my mind, I need to see you but how should I present myself to you? This is the first time that I felt this way, this must be what they called love at first sight.


	7. Stalkers

**Chapter 7 Stalkers **

-Gale! Gale are you okay? You have a fever! – Jandi exclaims

Awaken by Jandi's worried voice, JaeKyung immediately got out of bed to see Gale shivering.

-I'm.m ok-ayy Jan-di - Ga eul stuttered

-No, you're not. Jaykay you stay here with Gale, ok? Take care of her, I have to work, the boss needs help at the shop. Ill drop by at lunch break to bring you guys porridge ok?

-No! Jandi, I'll go, you stay with Gale.

-Are you sure?

-Yes, I'll be back here later to check on you two.

After eating breakfast, Jaekyung bids both of her bestfriends' goodbyes and went off to work.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Woo Bin's POV

I don't know what I'm doing here at 4:30 Am in the morning. Last night, I've found out where they live; where she lives; unable to fall asleep I decided to check out the place; it was situated on the rooftop of a building. Ten minutes later, I saw her coming down the stairs, with a last glance above, she continues to walk to work. I wondered what is happening, why is she alone? Why did she look so worried? I followed her, driving 4 miles/hour just to be able to watch her. After 10 minutes of walking she arrives at the porridge shop, I park 2 cars away and saw her sitting on footsteps of the shop. Finally after 2 minutes of waiting, the owner of the shop arrives. Suddenly, I felt my stomach complaining of hunger; I remember I didn't eat dinner last night. So I decided to come into the porridge shop.

-I'm sorry sir, but we open in an hour - she said without looking at me. As I watch her mopping the floor, I can't help but admire her; even as the heiress of the riches company in the U.S; she works harder than anyone else I've known. I stared at her slender back while she continues what she is doing. She must have noticed me staring at her; she turns around.

-Sorr- Oh it's you! –- she said surprisingly

She remembers me; I smiled at her and she blushed–- Hi! I understand, you're not open yet but do you mind if I wait? It's cold outside and I'm starving, see I haven't had a bite since last night so yeah, is it okay?

-Uhm, sure, you can sit over there. I'm sure my boss won't mind.

I sat at the same table we were at yesterday, I saw the owner of shop came out and approached me.

-Good morning, I'm sorry for barging in like this - I explained

The owner smiles at me and bows down – It's okay, Young master Woo Bin, no need to apologize, I understand.

Shock went through my entire body, how did this man knew me? He must have realize what I was thinking so he sat down and said -–No need to worry young master, your secret is safe with me, Oh, by the way the young heiress of Chu Petroleum Enterprise is sick today, so Ms. Geum Jandi stayed with her. –- he bows to me one last time and went to the kitchen.

After 10 minutes, I saw her approaching towards me, with a tray in her hands, she offered me coffee and sat opposite to me. She stares at me and smiled.

-Are you a regular customer here? -she asked me. Mesmerized by her warm smile, it took me a couple of seconds to find my voice.

-Uhm, yes I'm, you are new here right? –- I asked her

-Yup, a week already. Oh by the way, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to inform you that I was leaving early yesterday. I had an emergency; I hope you won't hold it against our service here. - She explains to me while pouting. The small gesture she made was so cute.

-No! Of course not! – I shake my head feeling embarrass as she stares at me

-Thank you. Oh how long have you known my boss?

I froze not knowing what to say to her; I took a sip on my coffee.

-Uhm sorry I talk a lot, it's just weird, he had asked me to accompany you while he is cooking your abalone porridge. This must be awkward for you, I'm gonna go now.

-Oh no! It's okay, please stay! – I tried to stop her by reaching out to hold her hand. Feeling the electrical impulses that spark through my touch, I pulled back and saw her sit down.

-Uhm, Okay, so what's your name? - She beams at me at while flipping her hair.

-My name is Woo bin, Jaykay right? - She nods at me and took a sip in her coffee. Her gestures are appropriate and gentle; as the heiress of her company she looks so dazzling even with an apron. I saw sweats gliding down the side of her soft cheeks; she wipes it with the back of her hand and without thinking I suddenly grab my handkerchief from my jeans and offered it to her.

-Oh! Geez, thanks! So Woo bin, are you going to work after this? What do you do?

-Uhm, In the club .. –- Oh! Shit I better come up with a decent job; I thought

-Club? – She questioned me; eyebrows slightly raised

-Yes, I work as a waiter and bartender. -Okay, it didn't sound right; I thought

-Oh wow! That's amazing! I always admire that type of work, being a waiter is hard work you know. Plus bartending takes skills.

I congratulated myself to come up with a brilliant idea. We end up talking about our fake lives; it wasn't totally pretending in fact I believe it was true except for her being the heiress of their company and I an heir. It surprise me how comfortable I was talking to her, I've come to like her small gestures, like when she talks about her two bestfriends, she beams at me with her dimples creeping up to expose themselves, she flips her hair; she blushed, she pouts, and she likes to bite her lower lip when embarrass. We can talk forever, for the first time in my life; I was in a conversation with a girl, no flirting, no love making but a decent conversation. It actually feels good just by listening at her and talking to her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

JunPyo's POV

9 am, Woo bin's text woke me up and here I am, in front of an old building, waiting for her to come out, I mentally slapped myself feeling like a stalker to her. For crying out loud I'm the mighty Gu JunPyo heir of Shinwa Group, I don't stalk girls. But part of me wants to see her; even with just a glimpse of her. Minutes after, I saw her emerge; she looks tired and worried, I followed her; driving slowly. After 12 minutes of walking to be precise, I saw her stop in front of massive hotel; she looks up and continues walking away. Before I step on the accelerator I realize that she was looking at her own hotel, she must be thinking about her business. So typical for a CEO of her own business but then again she is one special girl for pursuing her own dreams. I continue to follow her until she stops by at the pharmacy; why? What could have happen? Without thinking I got out of my car and cross the street.

-Uhm, excuse me, can you please help me? –- I heard her desperate voice; she is talking to a woman in her late 20's who is busy coloring her nails.

-Miss, if you don't have a doctor's prescription, don't bother me, on the next aisle are the over the counter medicines you can just check it out yourself. – replied the pharmacist who is not interested in helping Jandi.

I felt a tinge of anger built inside me, nobody has the right to treat her that way, she is the heiress of a huge company for heaven's sake, she is no ordinary girl. I clutch my hand unable to control myself, I feel like slapping the pharmacist but I knew better, I took 2 full breaths before coming out.

-Miss, - I called out the pharmacist attention, I saw Jandi too shock to move.

Her bitchy attitude suddenly turns into sweet one as soon as she saw me –- Good Morning Sir, is there anything I can do to help you? –- flashing my smile upon her, she blushes at me and I knew she was under my spell.

-As a matter of fact yes, I appreciate it if you treat the lady here with respect and attitude she deserves. She is a customer here; it is your responsibility to take care of her. I suggest you make amendments now, or I will have to report you. - I calmly said while still smiling at her.

I saw her nervous reaction and she immediately walks towards Jandi and assisted her to the next aisle. I followed them and Jandi had told the pharmacist about her best friend Ga eul. After minutes of explaining the instruction to her; the pharmacist excused herself to us. I saw her turn towards me with a surprise expression from her face. She must have recognized me from the airport.

-It's you! You're the guy at LAX airport.

-Yes I am, I'm glad you still remember me? – Feeling extremely happy, I give her a smile.

-How are you? Wow! This is weird. Uhm, thanks for the help. - She looks so gorgeous, trying to figure out the exact words to say.

-I'm great, fortunately the 4 large coffee weren't 120 degress Fahrenheit otherwise I could have been burn alive. Hehehe – I said jokingly at her. I saw her reaction changes from nervous to scare.

-Oh no! it was only a joke, I'm okay. So, are you sick?

-Huh? Oh yes! I mean no, my best friend Gale is; she is having cold sweats and is shivering inside. I mean I know she has a fever but I think she has colds too. I just don't know which one works best so I had to ask for help. Thanks for rescuing me. I owe you a lot now. - She gave me a warm smile and paid for the medicines.

-No, it's nothing at all. It's my pleasure.

-Hey, I remember I said I'll take you out on a dinner to make up to you. Now I guess I have to take you out twice. – she said to me while showing her two dimples; wow! She looks so cute with her new haircut, shorter hair, side bangs and the same warm smile. She beams at me waiting for my response.

-Sure, if you insist, by the name my name is Junpyo and you?

-Jadey! Call me Jadey! Nice to meet you JunPyo - she extends her hand and I took it firmly; her hand is so soft, feeling her palms on mine sent sparks through my entire body. Weird, I've shook a lot of female's hands before, never did I experienced this amazing sensation.

-By the way, I have to go; here is my number, call me when you are free. I can take you out to dinner or simply cook for you, if you don't mind. Either way it doesn't matter. Anyways call me, I will be really happy to hear from you. Thanks again!

She hurriedly said goodbye to me running as fast as she can. A feeling of happiness swift over me, felt like my whole body is swaying and flying at the same time. She actually told me that she will be very happy to hear from me. Did it meant she wants to see more of me too? Is it possible that she might like me? A lot of questions came into me; no matter how I try I couldn't help but smile like an idiot while walking towards my car. This has been the best day in my entire life. Oh! What a feeling! Funny, seeing her made my day, as a matter of fact I think I would be smiling like an idiot the whole day. Jandi or Jadey, it doesn't matter, you are still my one and only. Tonight, I will definitely call you.


	8. Soul Mates

**Chapter 8 soul mates **

**YI Jeong's POV**

-YI jeong, call me after 8 hours okay? I need my sleep, bye. –Woo bin hangs up on me. That jerk! It's broad daylight and he is still sleeping. I dialed JunPyo's number and the heir of Shinwa told me the same thing Woo bin said. Urgh! What is going on? One day, just one day I didn't spend time with them and now this. Yesterday, I was out with my nephew, the son of my brother Il Hyung and his wife Eun Jae; my brother had requested me to take care of him; Eun jae was at the hospital delivering their second baby.

Too bored to be making ceramics, I decided to go out when my phone rings. It is my father.

-Son, any news?

-We found them yesterday.

-And then?

-They're fine dad. I just got the information from Woo bin; they're staying in an old building. I'm going there now.

-Okay, don't forget to inform Mr. Ha. I'm sure he wants an update from you guys. Remember son, do not let me down.

As soon as he drops the call, I walk to my car driving towards the address Woo bin gave me. I stop at the intersection on a red light and suddenly I saw her; she was crossing the street carrying 2 bags of porridge probably out for a delivery. She is wearing baby blue sweatshirt and black skinny jeans with grey Ugg boots. I swiftly change lanes and turn right to catch up to her. Realizing that I might lose her, I park at the side street and follow her closely. She looks tired, finally after 5 minutes of walking she went inside the small office. Seconds after, I saw her emerge, took a deep breath, close her eyes and wipe the sweats in her forehead. She tried to walk but lost her balance; I immediately walk towards her. Her back was on the wall, I can see that she is struggling to stand up.

-Are you okay miss? –- I said as I held her arms

She opens her eyes and smiled at me - I'm okay, just tired. Hey, you were at the porridge shop the other day with your friends.

-Yes, that was me. What are you doing here? - I ask smiling at her

-Oh! I was out on a delivery. - She smiles at me again while regaining her balance.

-I see. Are you sure you're okay, because you're running 100 degrees F. You have a fever. - I said hiding my worries to her.

-I'm sure. Thank you. Anyways I gotta go; I have to hurry back to the shop, we're really busy.

Before I could stop her, she stood up and fainted. Panic went through my body; I immediately catch her before she hit the ground. She was lying in my arms; face pale, lips turning slight blue.

-Gale! Gale! - Not getting any response from her, I immediately fish out my cellphone and called Ji Hoo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ga eul's POV**

I felt like my body was being carried away, and then I remembered him; he has the cutest smile I've ever seen, the most beautiful eyes, cute nose and kissable lips. I remembered his reaction at the porridge shop. "_Wow! That was the best abalone porridge I've ever tasted"–- _he said. He looks like a child receiving gifts on Christmas day. He asked me if I was okay; I felt myself blushing the moment he looks into my eyes. He has the prettiest face; he looks like a prince in a fairy tale. I tried to stand up; holding myself in place; it would be a turn off if I fainted in front of him. He might think that I'm bewitched by his radiant smiles; which in fact is true.

Fever? But how did he know? Surely, Jandi and jaekyung didn't post a sign on my forehead saying "I have a Fever". He asked me again "are you sure you're okay?" Is he worried about me? Even though his voice is firm, I can tell it from his face.

The bright light was irritating my eyes; so I slowly open it, adjusting to the surroundings; and then I saw his angelic face staring at me.

-Hi! You're awake!

Freaked out, I immediately struggle to get out of the bed; when suddenly I felt dizzy. He helps me get back to bed while touching my forehead.

-Shh, calm down, you're okay. You fainted on me earlier, so I brought you to my house. Don't worry I'm not a bad person; I'm not going to harm you. Remember me? I was at the porridge shop 2 days ago? By the way my name is Yi Jeong. – He beams at me.

I smiled shyly to him; pretending to look around, - My name is Gale.

-Nice to meet you Gale. Here, drink this, you'll feel better - he handed me a glass filled with green fluid. I looked up to him raising my eyebrows.

He chuckles - Don't worry it's not poison nor some kind of potion to make you fall in love with me. It's a special herb my grandmother used to make every time I have a fever. Go on, drink up!

I tried to relax and force myself to drink it up. Yuck, it taste bitter and slimy, but no matter, I trusted him. Despite the after taste, i swallowed the last drop; handing him the empty glass

-Yi Jeong, how long was I out?

-Not that long, anyway are you hungry? I've got Chinese Food delivered earlier and I won't take no for an answer. - He added, as I open my mouth to complain.

He helps me get up, supporting me while taking a couple of steps to towards a small table in the corner. He is such a gentleman, pulling back the chair for me to sit down. He twisted the chopstick, cleans it with the table napkin and gave it to me.

-So Gale, tell me about yourself?

-I don't have much to tell, it's just that I came here in Seoul with my cousins. We run away from home to search for something.

-Hmm.. Care to elaborate more? - He mumbles

-Well, let's just say, we came here to fulfill our longtime dream. – I answered

-And what is that may I ask? –- he asked.

-Nah.. Forget it; you'll just laugh at me - I said, looking down at my food

-No, go ahead, try me

-Okay, we came here to look for our soul mates - Staring at his face, I tried to assess for his reactions but saw nothing.

-I see.

-Go on you can laugh now. - I told him.

-why would I? I don't think it's funny. Actually I do believe in soul mates too. I believe that your soul mate is your twin soul, the other half of your soul, whom you have encountered in many different life times and have loved many times. That is why the first time you meet them, you feel as if you have known them forever before you even knew their name.

Wow! He is so romantic. I have never met a guy who believes in soul mates; not even my friends in college. That is why up to this day, I still remained single.

-So Gale, have you found him? - His question took me by surprise; no one has ever asked me about my feelings.

-No, I haven't but as soon as I found him. I will never let go because if I let him go; I will surely regret it for the rest of my life. What about you, have you found her? - I proudly said to him.

-No, but maybe because I haven't been looking for her, I know someday I'll meet her. – He looks at me seriously and smiled

Beep.. Beep .. Beep .. Beep

-Excuse me, that's probably my cousin calling. - I stood up, grab my cellphone from sweatshirt and answered. - Hello?

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh.. Gale where are you? Jaykay and I have been calling you 10 times already. What happen to you, we are sick worried here! Are you okay? -Jandi is yelling at me and that meant she is pissed. I heard Yi jeong chuckles; he must have heard the screaming.

-I'm okay Jadey, calm down. I'm coming back n- - I was cut off by Jaekyung.

-Gale Shin, Where are you? You better get your ass down here in 20 minutes or else, Jadey and I will go some tv station; just to look for you, understood?

-Okay, okay, jeez Jaykay, you don't have to threaten me. I'm coming back now Okay? Bye. – I have to drop the call, for crying out loud, their acting crazy, I'm only gone for 1 hour or 2.

-I'm sorry Yi jeong but I have to go, can you give me the direction back to the shop. – I explained to him

-It's okay, I'll take you there!

-No, it's alright, I can manage plus if my cousins' find out I fainted. I'll be in big trouble; I force them to allow me to go to work today assuring them that I feel better already.

-Hmm, okay then, I'll just drop you off a few paces away from the shop, so they won't notice. Please Gale? We are friends now right? - He flashed his gorgeous smile at me and I was completely under his spell.

-Okay sure.

The ride was very relaxing, I never felt so comfortable talking to a guy alone inside his car. It's as if I have known him before, there were no awkward moments between us; we laughed about something small and I learn about his fears, his favorite food, how he loves to play with clays on his spare time; mostly everything about him is so amazing. I ask him what does he do for a living, he told me is teacher/artist, who teaches pottery. I told him I hated dolls and clowns; and how I love to cook. Even though the ride was short, it seems like it's been forever that we have been chatting. It feels so good to be able to feel this way; to be free; to be able to hang out with a commoner without being followed by bodyguards.

-You can just drop me off here. - Before saying goodbye; he immediately went out and opens the door for me; he offered his hand and I took it without a word, I was shocked to realize how my body reacted to his offer. I took his hand without thinking twice. Oh my god, what is happening to me? Suddenly I felt my heart thumping wildly; I look up to him and met his eyes. He beams at me and said

-Gale, thank you for the time you spend with me

-Huh? No Yi jeong, I should be the one thanking you. Thank you for saving me. God knows what could have happen to me if you weren't there. I owe you one.

-It's alright, you made happy, thank you for the company. - He bows down to me and kisses my hand. - woah, what just happen; I asked myself; the feeling of his kiss in my hand sent tingling sensation over my entire body. Not being able to say a word, I bow down to him and waved goodbye. I was about to walk away when he called my name.

-Miss Gale, are you fr-ee to-mor-row night? - He stuttered

-Uhm, yes why? - Please, please let it be, tell me what I want to hear; I thought to myself

-Well, I was thinking of showing you my favorite places here in Seoul since you're new here. And most of them requires sundown so you'll appreciate the attraction more. Will you give me the honor Gale?

Feeling like I was in heaven, I gave him a smile and a nod

-Thanks, What time you'll be off tomorrow?

- I get off at 7Pm. - I inform him while trying to keep my voice calm.

-Okay, I'll wait for you at the shop, until then Miss Gale. Goodnight! - He flashed his gorgeous smile once again and drove away into the night.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

7:15, Jandi, Jaekyung and Ga eul where walking home. Gaeul had shared to them what transpired earlier.

-Omg! You have a date tomorrow night? This is it Gaeul. Go girl! I'm so happy for you - JaeKyung hugs her.

-hmm. Gaeul where did you met him? - asked Jandi who was slightly worried for Gaeul

-Oh! Well, he was a customer at the porridge shop 2 days ago. Remember Jae kyung, those 4 gentlemen whom you were serving before you left?

-Yes, One of them was actually my type; I meet him yesterday, his name is Woo bin.

-What? You meet someone and you didn't even mention it to us? - Jandi and Ga eul both exclaim at the same time.

-Well, Gaeul was sick and you were busy taking care of her so I forgot. Sorry! Plus we are not talking about me, so Gaeul, what is his name- Jaekyung explains while blushing.

-His name is Yi jeong and he is a teacher.


	9. Doubts and Fears

_**I'm glad you like my ff story Michi5463. Thank you for your positive comments! It gives me the inspiration to continue writing. I will do my best to upload new chapters every day. If you also have time, please check out my first ff story titled "What Makes A Man" – it's a story of YI jeong and Ga eul. Thank you again and enjoy!**_

**Chapter 9 Doubts and Fears**

Ji hoo is busy preparing dinner for Seo Jin when his cellphone rings. Hands tied up from cooking; he wasn't able to answer in time; pressing the direct number for his voicemail. He heard Seo Jin voice

-I'm sorry sweetheart; I have to cancel our dinner! Dad needs me at Beijing tomorrow so I'm taking the private jet right now. Talk to you soon. I love you.

Ji Hoo felt his heart shattered; ever since they were engaged, Seo Jin rarely spends time with him; it's either she is busy with the law firm or she is out of the country attending meetings. He misses her so much. Calling his chef and the maids; he yanks his apron away and toss it aside. He had instructed them to clean up the messed he created. Not in the mood to stay in the house, Ji Hoo texted his 3 best friends.

-V12 club now in 20 mins - Junpyo, woo bin and Yi jeong read Ji Hoo's text.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-What's up bro! - Woo bin taps Jihoo's shoulder; followed by Yi jeong and Jun Pyo. He motions the waitress to bring their drinks.

-What's wrong Ji Hoo? You seem to be down - JunPyo asked while checking his best friend out

-It's Seo Jin.

-Why what happen to her? – Yi jeong spoke while eyeing Ji Hoo intently

-Well, she is supposed to have dinner with me tonight, I actually cook for her and she ends up ditching me. She left me a voicemail, a voicemail, imagine that! She didn't even wait for me to answer. - Ji Hoo explains miserably

-why did she ditch you? - asked the confused Woo bin

-Her father needs her for a business meeting tomorrow in Beijing. Look guys, that's not the point! The point is she doesn't have time for me anymore. Here I'm getting serious about this whole engagement thing and she acts as if she doesn't care. I don't know! I guess. I guess there is no spark between us anymore.

-What are you talking about Yoon Ji Hoo? You love her and she loves you. Maybe she is just busy and all. - Yi jeong calmly explains

-Yi Jeong, isn't the purpose of getting engage is taking it to the next level. I mean if she wants to settle down she should at least put everything in order. - JI Hoo complains

-Bro, I understand how you feel but just give her some time. Did you talk to her about this already?

-woo bin, I have tried but she always shuts me up

-Look Ji Hoo, It's just natural for a relationship to have ups-and-downs. Try talking to her again; let her know how you feel. I'm sure she will listen to you, just be firm about it okay? – Junpyo advices him.

-Okay, I will! Thanks guys! Anyway how's the plan? - Ji Hoo firmly asked looking at his 3 best friends.

-woah, I take it as silence means no progress?

-No, it's not that! I think I'm in deep trouble Ji Hoo – Yi jeong drinks up his whiskey

-Huh? Why? - asked the confused Woo bin

-Guys, I think I've fallen in love with Chu Ga eul. I mean, I was driving to check out their place when she fainted and I've helped her, I wasn't just supposed to leave her there, so I brought her to my house, then we started talking, it's amazing how comfortable I was having a serious conversation with a girl. Then, I asked her for a date tomorrow night. - Yi jeong was intently looking down at his shoes.

-wow! Yi Jeong you're fast! But how come you're in trouble? I mean she is after all your fiancée? -Junpyo could not believe what he was hearing from his best friend.

-I lied to her!

-What do you mean lie to her? Isn't it part of our plan not to tell them who we truly are? - Woo bin reminded him.

-Yes, but, oh well I did it anyway; I told her I was a teacher. Urgh! She is going to kill me if she finds out - Yi jeong sigh

-Then don't tell her, I've talked to Jae kyung yesterday, I told her the same thing Yi jeong, told her I'm a bartender and a waiter for crying out loud. –- woo bin confess

-Ha? Why waiter and a bartender, Song woo bin? Clearly you don't have the skill to become a bartender and you can't even carry a tray full of drinks. - JunPyo replied while laughing out loud

-Dude, I can't think of any job that works night til dawn; plus I was at the porridge shop at 5am craving for abalone porridge.

-Hmm. And what exactly are doing at 5am in the porridge shop? - All 3 of his best friends were assessing Woo bin's reaction.

-Huh? I check out their place, of course, I have to know if it's safe early in the morning. Their shifts started at 5 am you know plus they have to walk in order to get to work.

-Hmm. If I didn't know better Woo bin, I think you are starting to fall in love with the heiress of J.K Group. - Jun Pyo teases Woo bin.

-Look my intentions were only to for her to hate me. As I have said, I don't want an arrange marriage.

-Okay, if you say so - YI jeong rolls his eyes on him.

-Well what about you Jun Pyo, any progress? - Ji Hoo exclaims

Jun Pyo took a deep breath and sigh –- There is something I didn't tell you guys, I already met her. I already met the heiress of Geum Hotel and Restaurant chains; even before I knew who she was.

-What? What do you mean Gu Jun Pyo? - Woo bin utters

Junpyo had explained to them the day he met her; and what had happen. He had also informed them about what happen 2 days ago at the pharmacy. Too shocked to absorb the situation, all 3 of his best friends remained silent. Without uttering a word, Junpyo continues

-I seriously like her you know and I think she has the right to know, who I am. She is going to be mine literally; I intend to marry her, so I see no point in trying to hide the real me and my intentions towards her.

-Gu Jun Pyo, I respect your decision, it's up to you whether you want to reveal yourself to her but remember the reason why they run away from L.A. They run away because they don't want to be tied up on a political marriage; they refuse to succumb to such immaturity and selfishness. They want to be able to decide for themselves and that is what we want too right? I suggest you think it through before making the wrong move. She might hate you for lying to her you know.

-Woo bin is right Jun Pyo, let's just take it easy for now. Just get to know her first; you don't want to scare her okay? – JI Hoo added.

Jun Pyo sighs and turns to Yi jeong

-So, where are you taking her tomorrow night? Hopefully not in bed! Hahahahaha - JunPyo teases his serious best friend

-Hey, she is special okay? She is not just some girl alright? - YI jeong reacted glaring at Jun Pyo.

-hahahahahah! Calmn down Mr. ex-Casanova - Woo bin gave him a playful punch.

-hahahahahahaha! You are so full of it; you are also an ex-don juan - YI jeong joins in; their laughters overriding the club music.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jandi could not sleep; she has been sick worried about Gaeul earlier today. For 25 years, all 3 of them have always been together; from kindergarten to college; they were inseparable. Although they take 2-3 different classes from each other; Jandi always knows where they at. From Jaekyung dating different guys at the same time to Ga eul changing from one class to another whether she likes it or not; Jandi is always there to protect them. But now that they are bound to get married, it pains her thinking about it. Maybe this whole time; she is afraid of what might the outcome if she leaves them or if they leave her. Plus, Ga eul is going out on a date tomorrow night and to be honest it freaks her out. Yes, Ga eul has gone on dates but she is no Jae Kyung. Jae kyung can pretty much takes care of herself without Jandi, but knowing Jandi she would not allow it without her and Ga eul spying on Jaekyung. Jandi had become overprotected with her two best friends. Plus whenever Ga eul goes out on a date, she will always ask either jandi or Jaekyung to follow her just in case something bad might happen but this time she didn't. It worries Jandi to see her acting like this. Of course she is happy that Ga eul might found her soul mate with this guy but somehow deep inside of her; she knew something is not right. Brushing the thought aside, she went outside and sits on the wooden bench. Looking up, she saw the stars shining brightly in the sky.

-Hmmm what a lovely night! - She uttered, breathing in the wonderful scent of the night and suddenly she remembers him. _"I appreciate it if you treat the lady here with respect and attitude she deserves. She is a customer here; it is your responsibility to take care of her. I suggest you make amendments now, or I will have to report you" -_- everything he said meant the whole world to her. He is truly a gentleman and a protector.

"_Sure, if you insist, by the name my name is Junpyo and you?" _- She smiled at the thought of him remembering his cute smile and said- JUnpyo, my protector! I can't wait to hear from you.


	10. The Bet & The First Date

Chapter 10 The Bet & The First Date

Beep .. Beep..

Jandi's cellphone buzz, seeing the unknown number; she hesitates to answer it; realizing that no one knew her new number aside from her two best friends and JunPyo. She suddenly felt nervous; trying to steady her shaking hands, she immediately presses the answer button and said

-Hello?

-Good Evening Jadey! - Jandi felt her heart skips a beat; she knew that sweet voice; it is him JunPyo; the man she can't get out of her mind.

-Uhm, Who is this? - Pretending that she doesn't recognize him; she yawns; hiding the shakiness in her voice.

-Jadey, it's me Junpyo, I'm sorry for calling you this late. Did I wake you up?

-Oh! Hi Junpyo! No, I'm still awake, so uhm. - Jandi stuttered, couldn't find the right words to say to him

-Well, I was kind of checking if your offer still stands? - Junpyo asked hesitantly

-Of course! Yes! When are you free? – Jandi answered happily.

-Thank you. I was thinking maybe tomorrow night? Would that be okay with you? - Junpyo replied

-Sure, tomorrow night is perfect! You pick the place. - Jandi agreed

-Okay! Jadey, where do you I pick you up?

-I'll text you the address, is 7 pm okay?

-That is perfect! I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight Miss Jadey! - Junpyo excitedly bid Jandi goodnight

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jae kyung is excited about Ga eul and Jandi's date tonight; during her lunch break she even bought them the perfect dress. Seeing Gaeul and Jandi's silent smiles and sighs; she knew they are in love.

Deep inside of her she felt sadness; early this morning she was waiting for him, hoping that he might come. Woo Bin is the first guy; she fell in love with at the first sight. Ever since the last time they had that conversation, he was always in her mind. Vigorously shaking the thought aside; she continues to walk back to the shop carrying the dress she bought. Turning left on the alley; she saw his outline; there he was; Woo bin wearing a grey Armani 3 piece suit with a matching brown Italian shoes. Even though she didn't see his face; she knew his outline from the back; she was about to call him when she heard a woman's voice.

-Woo bin, how dare you do this to me? After I gave myself to you! - The girl slaps Woo bin while holding onto to his right arm; surprised, Jaekyung stood frozen; she had no idea way she was listening to the conversation. She felt like her world just crumbled. That girl, is she Woo bin's girlfriend? She looks like a model; wearing a red dress that is way too short; skinny legs, 4 inches high heels and a face heavy with make-up. Her face a messed from crying; liquid eyeliner mixed with tears flowing down her cheeks. Jae kyung couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

-It's over Sharyn! You have the nerve to show your face in front of me. - Woo bin vigorously yanked his arms away from her. Suddenly, the girl went down to her knees and begs for him.

-Woo Bin; I beg you please don't do this to me. Please, I love you, I still love you, it's still you.

-Let go of me now, or you're going to get hurt - Woo bin said darkly. Hearing his words, Jae kyung suddenly felt cold, so this is the real Woo bin, gone was the soft spoken, gentleman Woo bin, everything she had witness before was fake after all. The heartwarming smiles; the kind and funny conversation they have shared were all fake. Feeling hurt and disappointed, Jae kyung drags her legs and splinted into a run; away from the horrible scene she just witness. Eyes clouded from tears; she stops and cried so hard; she couldn't understand why she felt this way. Why is she hurt? Why is she so affected? It wasn't pity for the girl that she felt; it was Woo bin's cold empty voice. It was the thought of him rejecting the girl, was he that cold hearted? There is something dark in him that Jae kyung could not grasps; his cold voice lingers in her mind giving her the coldness and emptiness feeling.

-Woo bin, I can't believe I've fallen for you. Why you? - She uttered while sobbing. Jaekyung could not remember how long she cried; all she wants is to get it out of her system before returning to the shop. God knows, Jandi and Ga eul might freak out. This is so not her; Jaekyung is strong and never did she shed a tear for a guy. Standing up, she fixes herself, wiping the remaining tears in her eyes and walks back to the shop.

Back at the shop; Jaekyung is all smiles and laughs hiding the hurt and emptiness in her heart. She knew that thinking about Woo bin is useless; she deliberately hated him already. How dare him, put up a nice guy façade with her; how dare him makes her fall in love with him with just his fake sweet talks.

Closing an hour early, because of her sick boss, plus Gaeul and Jandi out on a date, she decided to stay. Thanking the last customer; she flips the close sign, gathers the empty bowl and went to the kitchen. After drying the bowls; she grabs the mop and the bucket to clean the floor when suddenly she saw a figure towering behind her.

-Hi Jaykay - Woo bin flashes his radiant smile

Eyes widen with horror; she took a step back away from him. She notices that he is not wearing the same suit she saw him earlier; changing to a v-shaped maroon t-shirt and a dark blue jeans.

-Oh, it's you - she replied bitterly

Woo bin takes note of the tone of her voice, she seems to be in a bad mood, smiling, he grabs the mop away from her delicate hands and started mopping the floors.

-Hey, what are you doing?

-I know you're tired, that's why you're in a bad mood. Let me help you, plus it's inappropriate for me to watch a fine lady like you mopping the floor. - He smirks at her while pushing her to sit down.

-Okay, suit yourself, why are you here anyway?

-Well, I wanted to see you - he looks back at her

-And why is that? - She said while crossing her legs

-Because I like you - He confesses. Woo bin mentally slapped himself from saying it out loud; he didn't intend to say it that way, it just sort of came out of his mouth.

-Okay, and what made you think I want to see you too? - Jaekyung irritably said even though deep inside of her, her heart is madly jumping with joy.

-Because I can see it in your eyes; every time you see me it sparks.

Her eyes just betrayed her; Jaekyung felt her cheeks turn red. True, every time she sees him she always feels the spark illuminating her whole body. But, was she that obvious? Pissed from what she heard, she stood up and yanks the mop away from him.

-You're so full of it, now if you please excuse me I have to finish this so I can go home right away.

Woo bin clings onto it tightly; while reaching out to hold her hand.

-Hey! Let go!

-Go out with me. - He said

-Excuse me - She gives him a questioning looks.

-I said! Go out with me - He repeated

-No way! I'm not going out with a jerk like you - She said trying to absorb what she just heard from him.

-I'm not letting you go, if you won't agree. Just go out with me for a month, and then if it doesn't work out I will leave you alone. If you fall in love with me, you're mine.

Pulling her hands away from him; she glares at him -Are you serious? Do you actually think I will fall in love with an arrogant, bastard, egotistical maniac like you? No sir! You got the wrong girl!

-I knew it! You like me! You're just scared to admit it; you're scared to fall in love with me. - Woo bin proudly told her.

Jae kyung could not believe the man in front him. One moment he is such a gentleman, the next thing he is some lunatic assuming she likes him too. Did he seriously think that she likes him? Or even fall in love with him? No way Jose! Not a chance, but somehow deep inside her wants to prove him wrong; suddenly a thought came through her mind and she agrees.

-Okay, after a month and if I don't fall in love with you. You will leave me alone and humiliate yourself in front of everybody, publicly apologizing for being such a jerk and an arrogant bastard.

-Sure. Deal? - He arrogantly said. This time he is going to play his game. The heiress of J.K Group is going to hate him. He promises before the time comes that she will find out who he was, she is going to loathe him and maybe just maybe she won't submit to the marriage after all. Woo bin knows that sooner or later, Jaekyung's father will surely finds them and force her to marry him. Whether she likes it or not; her father will push her to it and that he can't allow that. He admits that if he turns down the proposal, his mother will be disappointed and that he will be disinherited. No way will he allow it! Jaekyung will back out from this marriage; no way is he going to allow her to agree to it.

-Deal! –- she said with bitterness in her voice

-Okay, let's finish cleaning up for tonight will be our first date.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Woo bin took her to the ice skating ring where it was surrounded by big trees decorated with different colors of Christmas lights. Enchanted from the amazing view she felt her whole being intoxicated by it; forgetting she's still inside his car. His yellow old school Volkswagen beetle is in fact the coziest car she's ever been. She thought for a moment that it was an old beat up car but as soon as she heard the engine roars to life; it felt brand new. He opens the door for her and swiftly drags her towards the ring. He motions her to sit down and kneels before her. Imaging him like a prince kneeling in front of his princess. She held her breath as he takes off her boots and puts in the skating shoes. The brush of his fingers on her legs sent tingling sensation inside her body. She shivers for a moment and bites her lip hiding the happiness she felt. He looks at her and gives her the most heartwarming smiles she's ever seen. He sat beside her and fixes his skating shoes before taking both of her hands and guiding her towards the skating ring.

She loves skiing; every year Jandi, Ga eul and her travels to Canada just so go skiing and snowboarding. Observing Woo bin; she knew he is a pro judging from his moves and how he handles her. In fact he had never let go of her hands; not one second. He led her to the center of the ring and swung her around, surprise; she grasps and tightly holds his hand. "It's alright" she heard him said and the moment she heard it, she immediately relaxes and found herself laughing so hard. He joins in with her and they skated merrily. Jaekyung and Woo bin totally forgot about the deal they just made earlier, being with each other completes them.

Without realizing, Woo bin is having the time of his life; he had never enjoyed skiing with a girl. In fact the idea bugs him, most of the girls he knew hates skiing; maybe because they're scared to look like a fool, or maybe just the thought that they might fall on their backs which could humiliate them entirely. But whatever it is, Jaekyung didn't seem to care, as a matter of fact Woo bin was surprised to see that she truly trusted him; letting him hold her hand and allowing him to swing her around. Honestly, Woo bin felt something growing inside of him, something so pure and divine. Something that sparks inside of him, something he wants to hold onto forever. He felt her shake his hands and he realizes that she was talking to him. Shifting his attention to her, he saw her smile sincerely and let go of his hands while blowing air into her own. Realizing that she must be freezing; he took off he black jacket and wraps it around her shoulders.

She grasps the moment she realize what he is doing; she felt herself blush and looks away. Hoping that the freezing temperature hides the redness in her cheeks; she looks back at him and their eyes met. Locked into each other stares; she saw his face descended, feeling his hot breathing in her face, her eyes automatically closes and she felt her heart stops.


	11. The First Kiss

_Hi Michi5463! I uploaded the chapter you requested, a date with Jaebin and ofcourse their first kiss. About your other request with the girl Sharyn, yes you'll definitely read more about her. In the next chapters I will do my best to write a little bit of twist in the story, some revelations, and of course the awaited moment when Jaebin finally realize that they are madly in love with each other. So stay tune and Enjoy!_

**Chapter 11 First Kiss**

Lubb Dubb .. Lubb Dubb

Woo bin froze; feeling the beat of his heart; as he melted into her eyes. Slowly his face descended onto hers, inhaling the peach scent from her hair, closing his eyes, his lips slightly open, he felt her stiff, realizing that it's too late to stop, he softly kisses her. Intoxicated by the touch of their lips; he felt his body reacted itself; his arms automatically pulling her towards him. She yields into the kiss, partly opening her lips to receive him. The moment he felt her mouth open, he nibbles into her lower lip, clinging onto her sweet taste.

Petrified by his actions; Jaekyung lost control of herself. She knew the price she has to pay for giving in to him but there's no turning back, she is under his spell. The feeling of his soft lips into hers feels like heaven. She felt the whole world stops between them; felt like everyone doesn't matter. Her head still spinning from the sweetness of his kiss; she let go of her fears, her doubts and most of all her feelings towards him. He is right after all; she is in love with him.

_Flashback_

"_Just go out with me for a month, and then if it doesn't work out I will leave you alone. If you fall in love with me, you're mine."_

"_Woo bin, how dare you do this to me? After I gave myself to you!"_

_End of flashback_

Her whole body suddenly felt cold. She is in love with him? No! It can't be. She mentally slaps herself, reminding her about the deal they made. JaeKyung you can't let him win, he is just toying with you; she thought. Pulling away from his grasps, she slaps him, and walks out of the ring.

-Jaekyung you are so stupid! - She thought.

Shocked by her actions, Woo bin freaks out, what's happening to him? He asked himself. How could he forget, why did he kiss her in the first place? Shoving the thought aside, he followed her. She was waiting for him in front of his car, looking up to the sky. Taking a full breath, he approached her.

-JayKay, I'm sorry.

She faced him; eyes watery and said - The next time you do that, I will knock you out.

Seeing her eyes watery; he suddenly felt his heart shattered into pieces; he felt so guilty kissing her. He saw her blink back the tears and said

-Now if you please take me home.

He nods and opens the door for her. The ride towards her house was silent; Jaekyung avoided looking at him, while he was glancing at her every time he gets a chance. He had no idea, what came into his mind earlier, what had transpired. The kiss they shared was special; he had never felt that kind of feeling with just one kiss. Usually in order for him to get to that point was if he is having a good sex. Taking the subject off his mind; he stops in front of the old familiar building. They have finally arrived; turning the engine off, he waited for her to say something. He felt her relax, took a deep breath and said

-I'm sorry I slap you earlier. If our deal is still on, come back tomorrow, my place is on top of this building. I'll see you at 7pm. - And without another word, she opens the doors and walk away without looking at him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Junpyo is staring at the girl in front of him who is looking at the stars in the sky. She looks so dazzling wearing a silver dress just above her knee, and silver heels that matches it. Earlier that evening, he took her out on the famous Korean restaurant; he had read on her profile that Jandi, the heiress of the Geum Hotel & Restaurants Chains loves Korean food. Of course, he didn't allow her to pay for it; she however insisted and in the end, she had won, after of course when he had told her that there will be a third date. Sitting on the cold sand; he had brought her to the beach. He had also learned that the beach is her favorite place to hang out.

-Look that is my brightest star, Sirius. - Jandi pointed towards the sky

-Huh? How do you know its name? - Junpyo asked while smiling at her

-Because according to the Star of Registry. They said that Sirius is the star of love, see that flash of light around it; they say those are the wings of love. - She explain to him beautifully

-Star of love? – Junpyo smiles

-Yes, they say that when two lovers confess their love to one another; the star of love will embrace them; keeping them together forever. It's what they usually call, soul mates and true love.

Junpyo was stunned; his future wife is indeed special. He couldn't explain the feelings building inside of him. He had never wanted someone in his entire life. He wants her. He loves her. Ever since he had met her; she is the only he ever thinks of. Looking at her, he knew he had to say this. He knew he had to tell her how he feels. Something inside of him is sure of this; something inside of him is telling him this is the perfect time. Reaching out; he holds her, she faces him, her reaction peaceful and calm, like the beach.

-Jadey?

-Hmm?

-There is something, I wish to tell you. I hope you won't get mad at me. - JunPyo takes a full deep breath

-What is it? - She looks at him, her expression worried

-Ever since, the day that I saw you, I couldn't get you off my mind. I knew I had to find and see you again. And the day that I saw you at the Pharmacy, I knew right then that my feelings for you are real. Jadey, I know this too soon but I – I - - JunPyo stuttered and looks down.

Looking intently at him; Jandi silently wish for him to say the right words. Waiting for him pluck up the courage to tell her; she patiently gaze at him.

-I'm in lo-ve with y-o-u – he finally blurted out

Jandi felt her heart stops and beats wildly again. Hearing those sacred words from him; were magic to her ears, a food to her soul. She couldn't believe what she just heard from him. He literally took those words out of her mouth. She felt the same way towards him. Feeling the redness creep up to her cheeks, she knew she was blushing like hell. Looking away from him; she manages to suppress a smile, trying to calm herself down. It took a minute to regain her posture; she was about to say something when he cuts her off.

-I mean, I don't expect you to feel the same way. I don't want to rush things if you don't; I mean I just want to be honest with you. I feel like you have the right to know how I feel and - He was so nervous; he didn't even realize he was acting weird when suddenly the next best things happen.

She immediately stood up, and hugs him tightly. Eyes watery, she blinks back tears, not wanting him to see her like this.

Again, for the second time around Jandi's gestures surprise him, Words weren't needed from the amazing feeling he felt. She didn't need to say anything, her actions says everything she felt for him. He knew now that she feels the same way towards him. After minutes of clinging onto each other, she finally looks straight into his eyes and said.

-I like you too my savior and my protector.

And without thinking, he let his feelings take over him as he sealed their first kiss under the star of love called Sirius.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She was wearing a simple but elegant white Aphrodite dress, single shoulder that is draped with silver bow detail, just a few inches above her knee, match with a silver gladiator heels. Chu Ga eul the heiress of Petroleum Enterprise looks stunning that Yi jeong couldn't take his eyes off her. He had prepared this setting for her; dinner in the garden, surrounded by different kinds of flowers and beautiful trees. In the middle is a table for two, offering his arms to her; she openly took it and gave him an innocent smile. Through the course of the meal, Yi jeong couldn't help but stare at the princess in front of him. The way she laughs, her eyes dancing and sparkling so bright at him whenever he makes her laugh. How her face lights up when she saw her favorite dessert was serve by him. How she beams at him; everything in her is so beautiful and pure.

Yi jeong had dated a lot of girls, but no one has ever made him so happy, no one had ever made him smile like she did. Surprise by himself; Yi jeong felt so at ease with her, for the first time in his life, no one cares about his fortune or how big is his bank account. They talk more about themselves, her childhood, his childhood and most of all their experiences with regards to relationship. He had learn that Ga eul hasn't had her first kiss yet and that she felt guilty for punching a guy at the university when she was in college who attempted to steal a kiss from her. Funny as it may seems, Yi jeong had to revise his share of experiences to tell her. He never wanted to ruin their amazing conversation with his lies.

After eating her dessert; Yi jeong started to become serious, he suddenly stood up, bows down to her and offered his hand. Surprised by his sudden gestures, Ga eul couldn't help but ask

-what are you doing Yi jeong? - She beams at him

-Gale, will you dance with me? - He ask flashing his expensive smile to her

-Huh? But there is no music? - She excitedly said

-Well we don't need music to dance, come on; I'll show you how it's done. Please?

Without hesitation, she took his hand and he led her beyond the darkness. Panicking, she hold on to his hand tightly and he said - It's okay, trust me

As soon as she relaxes, he immediately turns on the switch and the sight takes her breath away. They were inside a gazebo, full of candles, flowers and vines decorated on the structure. Seeing her reactions, Yi jeong couldn't help but feel proud.

-Are you okay?

-Wow! This is so nice - she happily said

Feeling nervous; he holds her tiny waist and pulls her closer towards him. He felt her held her breath and slowly he moves to the music that is playing inside his heart. Realizing that both of them are swaying to the beat of their hearts; he looks into her eyes, her face, her nose and her lips.

-You're beautiful Gale

Blushing, she looks away from him and felt his fingers brushed her chin. She looks up to him one more time when

-Gale, I might kiss you - he told her, no longer able to hold back the urge to kiss her.

Without thinking twice she answered him back - I might be bad at it

-That's not possible - as he caressed her face and slowly kisses her passionately.


	12. I Love You

Chapter 12 I LOVE YOU

Woo bin's POV

I can't sleep, her face, our kiss is all I could think of. Her scent lingers on my jacket as well as the taste of her lips in mine. These unexplainable feelings I have for her, could it be love? Or is it just a pigment of my intentions towards her. It's true, I've made a deal to her; a deal that I'm certain I will win. She will fall in love with me and I will hurt her so bad that in return she'll back out from the marriage. A perfect plan; if I don't lose myself to her. Seeing her cry earlier broke my heart and at the same time I was amaze by her bravery. She is indeed a proud woman, holding her head up high and keeping the deal we made. Pulling the blanket over my head, I force myself to sleep; thinking of tomorrow. For tomorrow will be another day with her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jae Kyung's POV

I literally drag my feet to climb up the stairs; every step I made is getting heavier; I felt like my whole body is about to give away. Everything that had transpired earlier was beyond frustrating, I completely allowed myself to melt in his eyes; giving in to the touch of his lips. It hurts so much that I can no longer control myself from crying. Yes, I admit, I was holding back my tears. But it wasn't entirely the kiss that made me feel this way; it was the words he chooses to say. Why did he have to apologize? Why was he sorry? Was the kiss they shared just an act? An act for her to fall in love with him; because the kiss didn't feel that way; in fact it felt so real, so pure and heartwarming but then again, how was I to know? Unable to contain the hurt I felt inside; I release my anger and frustrations. Crying as hard as I can, I launch myself to the bed; hugging the pillows that surrounded me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jandi and Gaeul arrived at 1 Am in the morning; too excited to share the good news; they went looking for Jaekyung. They found her sleeping already, hugging the pillows tightly, and face wet from tears. Checking to see if she was alright, Ga eul slightly tug the pillows away from her and envelopes her into a hug.

-Hey - Jae kyung sadly said without opening her eyes; she knew that scent; it's Gaeul's.

-You mind sharing it with us? - Jandi asked with concern

Jae Kyung took a deep breath and sigh - No; I don't want to ruin your night.

Smiling Jandi wipes the tears in her eyes as it started to fall - Of course you are. You're good at it.

-Woo bin and I kissed. - She mumbles, skipping the part about their deal

-Then what's problem? - Ga eul asked

-Well, he confuses me. One moment he is such a nice guy and the next he's a jerk.

-Jae Kyung, did you know that men are worse than women? If a proud man falls in love for the first time; it confuses them too; they don't know how to express their true feelings to the person they love. So the question is, do you think it's him? - explains Jandi with sincerity in her voice

-Huh?

-Do you think this Woo bin is the right one? Because if he is, remember our goal in life?

-Never let go - all 3 of them exclaims.

Feeling relieve from the heartaches, she smiled at them. They stayed up all night; Ga eul and Jandi happily told Jae Kyung the good news about their first kiss, and the special person that holds their heart. Jandi ended up being in love with Junpyo whom they quoted the airport guy and Ga eul with Yi jeong the teacher. Jae kyung couldn't help but felt slightly jealous of her two best friends. She too had long to have a happy relationship with the special someone; and that special someone only defines him; Woo Bin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

6:59 Pm and Woo bin is already in front of her house; hearing the good news from the owner of the porridge shop; he knew that tomorrow is Jae Kyung's first day off; so he plans on taking her to a private resort whom he secretly owns. Informing his 3 best friends, the F3 wish him good luck. Of course, he knew about Yi jeong and JunPyo's relationship with Ga eul and Jandi, they called him earlier this morning to confirm it. Knocking on the door; Woo bin suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach, he had never felt so anxious in front of a girl. Hearing her footsteps and her sweet voice; he took a deep breath before flashing a smile.

-Good Evening JayKay.

-Right on the dot! Hello Woo bin! So, where are we going? - She said while giving him a seductive smile.

Taken aback by her gestures, he suddenly felt his heart skips a beat. He studied her expression for any signs of anger towards him and saw nothing.

-You'll see. - He chuckles

-Okay! Let's go. - She happily said to him while locking the door.

Making a way for her; he said - After you, my lady!

-Hmm, nice car! What happen to the Beetle? - She curiously asks when she saw a black Mercedes in front of her.

-Oh! This car, I borrow it from one of my best friends; remember the copper blonde hair? His name is Ji Hoo, he is a surgeon. - He opens the door for her and chuckles as he remembers Ji Hoo. The latter had surprised them about the brand new cars he ordered for the 4 of them; YI jeong had the red Mercedes, Ji Hoo had the white one as always; JunPyo dark blue and he had the black one.

All throughout the ride, Woo bin notice that Jae kyung had warm up to him; in fact she has been talking lively to him, every conversation they shared was fun and exciting. Giggling and laughing; talking about their best friends; what he loves and hates; what she dreams of and what she wants to do in life. What amazes him most is that Jae kyung is actually down to earth. Yes, she is a spoiled-brat, wild and according to her a bad chick; but she also knows what she wants. She had shared to him that she had dated different types of guys but no one has ever succeeded in kissing or even touching her. Woo bin blushed when she had told him that he was her first kiss. Unable to say a word, he forces a laugh that Jae kyung took offense.

-Oh, you think, I'm joking? - She sounded offended

-No! No! No! It's not that, it's just that it's rare for a female in your age to have never been kissed until … you know …. - He paused gripping the steering wheel

-Hmmm? - She looks at him intently, waiting for him to finish his words, when they stopped. Without realizing, that they have been driving for quite some time now; she stares outside the window and held her breathe when she notice the amazing view in front of her. They are at the beach, she can smell the breeze of the ocean in the air; turning her gaze to him she said

-Is this?

-Yes, It's the beach, so come on, let's go.

He opens the door for her and drags her towards a small cabin. Inside is a small fire place in front of the sofa, a tv and a blu ray player; on the right side is a queen size bed, and to the left is a mini kitchen with a small fridge; a small gas range; a small dishwasher and a kitchen island where they can eat. Surprised, Woo bin felt her squeeze his hand as she embraces the setting in front of her. Delighted by her reaction; he turns her around and covers her eyes.

-Woo bin, what are you doing? - She panicked

-I have something to show you. - His voice calm and longing

As he guided her towards the patio; feeling her back on him; the scent of her hair flowing into this nostrils; she smell so good; he thought. The proximity between them is building up his feelings for her; he felt his desires of kissing her again; but that would earn him another slap from her, so he brush the thought aside. Slowly he let go of his hands and the sight of the vast ocean view made Jae kyung ecstatic.

-Wow! Wow! - Smiling brightly; she turns towards him and gives him a hug.

Pleased by her; he immediately pulls her to a run towards the shore. Feeling the ocean water on their feet; they walk hand in hand; embracing the ocean view before them. After 30 minutes outside; Woo bin felt Jae kyung shivering.

-Come on, it's getting cold in here; we should go inside. - Helping her stand up; Woo bin didn't let go of her hand.

Jae kyung felt relieve once they were inside the cabin; it is warm and cozy inside; without looking at Woo bin; she sat down next to the fire place and expose her numb hands. Relaxing, Jae kyung felt a blanket being wrap around her shoulder; looking up he saw Woo bin grinning at her.

-Thank you. - She said warmly

-You're welcome; anyway, wanna watch a movie with me? I have a vast collection of dvds.

Playing her favorite movie, THE NOTEBOOK, Woo bin sat beside her without complain. It surprise her to see him paying attention to the movie; it even amaze her more when she saw him smiling and commenting about how stupid Noah is for letting go of Ally. Touch by the movie; Jae kyung felt her tears starting to flow; he notices this and automatically pulls her towards him. She didn't protest when he puts his arms around her waist; comforting her. The movie finally ended with a happy ending and Woo bin suddenly felt Jae kyung's breathes heavily. Looking at her angelic face; he kisses her forehead goodnight; carrying her towards bed; he slowly lays her down and slept next to her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jae kyung woke up with the smell of fresh flowers; turning to her left side; she saw 3 roses lying on top of the pillows; she picks it up; inhale the scent and looks for Woo bin. She saw him in the kitchen preparing breakfast; sneaking behind his back she runs towards the bathroom. Checking herself in front of mirror; she decided to take a shower; feeling fresh and ready to go; she looks into the drawer to find a red strapless summer dress with floral design, just about her size. After drying her hair; she slowly opens the door and found him face to face with her.

-Ahhhh! - She screams

-hahahaha! Sorry! Good morning! Sleep well? - He chuckles

-Yes, thank you.

While eating breakfast; Woo bin couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of him. She looks so gorgeous in the dress that he personally pick for her. Her perfect curves showing; the color matches her soft lips and she looks so dazzling. He is completely mesmerized by her; every moment he spends with her is priceless. In fact without realizing it he had already grown attached to her. Looking at her; he notices that she doesn't like ketchup on her hotdogs; that she loves pancakes and orange juice. For a girl, Jae kyung has a big appetite; she ate 3 eggs, 4 pancakes and 3 glass of orange juice. Yes, Woo bin was observing her intently, he couldn't believe how a slim girl like Jae kyung keeps her body well proportion but the sight of her eating pleases him. He had never known a girl who ate like her; even for him as a man; Woo Bin ate less than her.

-Wow Woo bin, you're right. You are absolutely a marvelous cook. – She said.

-Well thank you Ms. JayKay.

The rest of the day went by so fast; Woo bin was having the time of his life, spending the whole night and day with her wasn't bad at all, in fact it was one of the best things that ever happened to him. After breakfast; they swim to the beach; he had learn that Jae kyung is a good swimmer. They practically had a competition and surprisingly she won. They played badminton and volleyball under the sun, and then at lunch he had cooked her favorite food, chicken alfredo. After lunch, they played monopoly, she won again and before the sun sets, they went Jet Ski.

Exhausted; Woo bin fell asleep in Jae Kyung's lap while she is reading a book. Examining every feature in his face; she stares at him while listening to her heartbeat; she finally understood; all this time that she was with him, completes her. She is indeed madly in love with him. She can't deny it now, it's already too late; she has fallen for him. There is no use of trying to fight the feelings she felt for him anymore; for it is already drowning her. Caressing the side of his face; memorizing every inch of him; she kisses his forehead.

_-"I LOVE YOU. I don't know if this is right but I love you._ - She thought and suddenly she remembers the deal they made; feeling her heart shattered; tears starts to fall into her cheeks towards Woo bin's face. Awaken by the warm wet tears that falls onto his face; Woo bin open his eyes to see her staring at him; crying.

-JayKay! Are you okay? What happened? Why are you crying? - He quickly sits up and looks at her with a worried expression on his face. Without uttering a word, she continues to cry, sobs escaping from her chest; freaking out Woo bin doesn't know what to do so instead he hugs her.

-Whatever it is, I'm here for you okay? - he said.

That caught her off guard and as quickly as he pulled her into a hug; she pushes him away. Still crying; she stood up and walks towards the bathroom.

-Jaykay, wait! - He run towards her just in time for him to stop the door from closing and then he grabs her and she pulled away.

-Leave me alone! - She yells at him

-I won't, not until you tell me what is going on? - He said darkly.

Wiping the tears in her eyes; she glares at him. - Leave me alone right now!

-No!

-Why? - She looks at him intently

-Why? What are you talking about? Can you please stop being a pain in the ass and tell me what is going on? - Woo bin is now pissed, what is she talking about? Just earlier today everything was perfect, everything was fine and now she totally ruins it all.

-The deal! The bet! Why did you have to do it? - She screams at him while desperately crying

He was shocked; he couldn't possibly tell her the real reason behind it, _No! You can't tell her Woo bin for crying out loud no, not now, not today. Instead tell her about how you feel, how you really feel,_ he thought.

-I .. - He took a deep breath; mentally punching himself; he can't even tell her how much he loves her and how crazy he is for her.

Waiting for his words, Jae kyung felt her heart broken, he couldn't even tell her. She knew deep inside how he feels for her, she felt it in his touch, his kiss, his stares, his warm hug and his smiles. He loves her; but why, why can't he say it. Is it because of Sharyn? Is he still in love with her?

Without looking at him; she said - YOU WON! Congratulations Woo bin! You finally won! You're right. You're absolutely right; I'm in love with you and no matter how hard I tried my heart only yearns for you. No matter how I tried to fight this bad feeling; I still couldn't help but fall for you. - Her voice is shaking, she had never cried this much in her entire life. It hurts, it hurts her confessing to him the truth. Jae kyung is a proud girl, and never, never did she blurted to anyone her feelings except for her two best friends.

Hearing her confess to him; makes him want to kiss her, so he slowly approaches her and pulls her into a hug.

-Shhhh … You're wrong Jaykay, nobody won, not you, not me, because I have been in love with you ever since I saw you at the shop. The moment I walk into the shop that early morning, the moment I stared at your eyes; I knew right then how real are my feelings for you; the moment we kiss was the moment I felt my heart complete. You are the piece that was missing in my heart. All the times that I hurt you, was because I want you. I love you JayKay. I love you since the day I met you. I'm sorry for hurting you but I was too proud to admit that I'm madly in love with you. I love you JayKay. I love you with all my heart.

Woo bin couldn't stop; he just can't! The words, those meaningful words were from his heart.

Jae Kyung stops breathing; she can't believe what she just heard from him. He finally told her he loves her. Pulling away from his hug; she caress his face and he kisses her passionately. Slightly opening her mouth; she receives him; kissing him back with desire. Suddenly all her fears, all her doubts were gone; the pain inside her vanished; replace with a warm and unconditional love; Woo bin's love for her and her love for him. The kiss they shared sends tingling sensation all over her body; she felt her knees shaking so hard.

Woo bin carried her to the bed without breaking the kiss. She felt the softness of the sheets underneath her as he slowly position himself on top of her. She clings onto his neck as he deepens the kiss; he plays with her tongue, he sucks into, feeling light headed she kiss him back with desire. She hears him moan and she suddenly felt his erection. The feeling didn't scare her; in fact she felt exactly the opposite; she felt so right. She knew deep inside that she wanted him and that he is her soul mate. Surrendering to him; she pulls him closer to her, kissing his neck while her hands wondered to his chest. He has a perfect body; just right for her. Slightly pulling away from him; she looks into his eyes; holding his hand as she guides it towards the back of her dress.

The motion that sweeps Woo bin was beyond words, he is so nervous, his whole being shaking. He had never felt this way before; he had bedded a lot of women but never did he experience this type of emotions towards a girl. It was all new to him; as she guided his hands towards her back; he knew what it meant. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.


	13. Ji Hoo's Heartaches

Chapter 13 Ji Hoo's HeartAches

Buzz …

-Hello Son!

-Dad? - Woo bin lazily answered; smiling at the girl who's sleeping peacefully on his chest.

-I take it that you're still sleeping?

-Uhuh! - He yawns

-Okay, just so you know, Mr. Ha will be calling you at 10 Am California time so it means you have 5 hours to give him a decent update about your future wife.

-Oh shit! - Woo Bin curses

-What's the matter son? - Song Won Chen asked with concern

-Nothing, Dad I have to go now ok? Bye.

Kissing her forehead; he rubs his nose to hers and whispers - Wake up sleepy head.

Smiling; she cups his face and said - 5 more minutes

Caressing her face; he watches her close her eyes and went back to sleep. She looks beautiful with the rays of the sun shining brightly to her face and to her gorgeous body. Woo bin can't help but remember last night; last night was amazing; they have consummate the act of love making; he still remembers her sweet gestures to him. Trusting him; giving herself to him, her virginity; no words can describe how honored he is to be her first. True; this isn't his first time to bed a virgin; in fact most women gives it to him willingly, no questions ask. But one thing he's sure of; this is the first time that he makes love to a woman that he truly loves. He had made love to her with love and passion. Staring at her; he adjusted his position to stay close to her; one thing that also surprised him was that Jae kyung moves a lot when she sleeps; he literally takes note that when they get married he will have to order a custom made bed just for her; unfortunately a king size bed wouldn't be big enough for the both of them especially that she stirs and moves a lot. Kissing her one last time; he went back to sleep; smirking happily as he inhale the scent of her hair.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Good Morning sweetheart - Seo Jin kissed her fiancé in the forehead

-Seo Jin? - Ji hoo stirred from his slumber

-Yes, it's me sweetheart, I miss you

-When did you arrive? - Ji Hoo replied bitterly

-Last night, what's with the cold greeting honey? Don't you want to see me?

-It's not that! You have been away for 5 days; without calling me or answering any of my calls. And now, you're here and you didn't even inform me that you arrived last night.

Ji Hoo has been upset and depressed for the past couple of days; he had called Seo Jin numerous times already and it always ended up to her voicemail. She hasn't been answering his phone calls lately and he doesn't have no clue what is going on. Luckily for him; he took a month off from his responsibilities; leaving everything to his grandfather and secretary to run the company for him.

-I'm sorry sweetheart, I was just so busy I don't even have time to get a good sleep, let alone check my voicemails. - She gave him a sad smile while checking his reaction.

-Seo Jin, is there anything you need to talk to me about? Because if there is, this is the right time. - Ji Hoo had to open it up for her; his 3 best friends are right; he needs to be upfront with her right now at this moment.

-Nothing! Ji Hoo, what is this all about? - Irritated, Seo Jin couldn't help but give him an attitude

-Exactly my point! What is this? This is all about us, about the two of us; not caring for each other anymore; minding our own business as if we don't matter. Seo Jin, we are engage, and I don't expect you to be all around me all the time but at least I expect you keep me on your priorities. I understand you have responsibilities as much as I do, but I don't shut you out of my life by keeping you in the dark.

Astonished from his words; Seo Jin stared at him without saying a word. It's true; she had neglected him; not answering his calls; not even listening to his voicemails; in fact she doesn't even know what's happening to her. She loves him; at least she thought she does. Ever since they got engage; arrange of course by his grandfather and both of her parents; she felt something is not right. She had always wanted him; always had loved him; ever since his parents died, she had always been there for him, always giving him strength and hope. She became his father, his mother, his sister and most especially his guardian angel. He is her prince and she was his princess. But as soon as the engagement was plan; all her doubts and fears suddenly drowns her.

He waited for her to say something; she looks like she is in deep thought. Closing his eyes; he sigh; took a full breath and spoke again

-Seo Jin, let's play a game. I asked you a question; you answer me back in a form of question. - His statement brought her back to reality; he was looking at her intently waiting for her reply. Unable to say something; she just nods at him

-Do you love me? - He looks at her

-Yes, do you? - She asked him back

-Yes, Are you happy about the engagement? - He stares at her

-Happy? Yes. Doubts? A lot. Are you sure about it? - She said with sadness in her voice

Feeling the pain that is ripping his heart; he looks down at his feet and said - Yes. Do you still want to keep the engagement?

-No. Would you still love me if I don't? - She looks down; not wanting to see the pain she inflicted on him

Taking a deep breath; he continues - I don't know. Will it make you happy?

-Yes and No. Yes because I wanted it and no because it will hurt you. Am I selfish? - Still looking down she felt the pain in her heart

-No because this is what you want right? - He said; still looking down

Trying to hide her painful expression; she smiled - Yes, it's what I want, but I don't want to SEE you get hurt. I can't hurt you; I can't afford to SEE you in pain. Will you be happy for me?

He can feel the tears starting to accumulate in his eyes; blinking back tears he closes his eyes and continues - I'll try. Can you close your eyes?

-Why? - She asked him

-Please? Close your eyes for 5 minutes? Can you do that for me? Please? - He was now holding back tears

-Yes - She said as she closes her eyes and lifts her head. Her eyes still close; JI Hoo looks up to her; memorizing every inch in her face; remembering all the memories they had shared. Finally, Ji Hoo couldn't hold back his tears; he let all his emotions took him over as he felt his face wet with the tears coming from his eyes. With one last look at her; he approaches her, hold her face between his palms and kisses her forehead.

-I love you. And if this makes you happy, I will give it to you. Will you promise me one thing? Don't stop smiling, please? - He whispers to her; tears flowing nonstop.

-Yes. Ji Hoo? Why do you want my eyes close? - She is now crying, soft sobs coming from her chest

-So that you can't SEE me getting hurt. 2 minutes after you can open your eyes, okay? - And then before she can answer; he storms out of his room; leaving her behind.

The moment Seo jin opens her eyes; he was gone; after suppressing her pain; she finally let out all her pain, anger and frustrations, as she cried so hard; collapsing on his bed. She couldn't believe how painful it is to leave him but she had no choice; she has to this do; it's for the best. She wants to do things on her own; she needs to find herself, the old Seo Jin, the Seo Jin who isn't afraid of anything; the strong Seo Jin that she had lost. She had given him her whole life; she had surrendered everything to him; nothing has been left for her and now she's drowning. She didn't know how long she cried; all she wanted was to cry and cry until the pain subsides. Finally a hand taps her shoulder; it was Ji Hoo's butler.

-Lady Seo Jin, the young master wishes me to take you home whenever you feel ready. He wanted me to inform you that your car has been sent back to your mansion already so you don't have to drive back there.

Wiping her tears away, she said to him - I'm ready, take me home now.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unable to contain the pain inside his heart, Yoon Ji Hoo drive his brand new ducati bike, he didn't care how fast he was driving; all he wanted to do was to punch somebody; to shout at somebody or even to kill someone. The pain he felt is slowly killing him; it was too much; too much that he felt like dying. They have been in love for almost 10 years now and he had never expected anything like this to occur. Seo Jin loves him as much as he loves her; it's just impossible; how did it come to this? As he reminisce the sweet memories they shared together; he can't find anything wrong. As a matter of fact for him; they were soul mates, bound to be with each other forever until the end of time. She is everything to him; his air; and pretty much his life. Losing his concentration to the road; he suddenly jerks to the right side of the road and he immediately crash; landing on the gutter; luckily he was wearing a helmet so it didn't cause so much damage to him. Crying; he throws his helmet and walks towards the small bridge; holding his chest; he felt his heart beating wildly. He started punching the side rails of the bridge; not minding the blood coming out of his hands.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Woo bin, where are you? Ji hoo is in trouble. - Jun pyo was hysterical when Ji Hoo's butler had called him. He knew something is not right; he had been calling Ji Hoo for the past couple of minutes already leading him into his voicemail.

Yi Jeong was busy calling Woo bin's men instructing them to find Ji Hoo. Suddenly, Jun Pyo's cellphone rings; it is Woo bin.

-Woo bin, Ji Hoo is nowhere to be found. We need to find him right now; something happen. Seo Jin broke up with him. - Jun Pyo said worriedly

-On my way - Woo bin immediately ended the call

After 10 minutes; Woo bin arrives at Jun Pyo's mansion; waiting for him outside was Yi jeong and Jun Pyo. Yi jeong cellphone rings and immediately all 3 of them drive fast to the bridge where JI Hoo was at.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Yoon Ji Hoo! - all 3 of them yells for their best friend

-JI Hoo!

-Ji Hoo, where are you?

-Ji Hoo!

Woo bin's men apparently saw his brand new bike, on the side of the road; left with scratches and crash marks. Afraid of what might happen to their friend; Jun Pyo cannot help himself but get mad at Seo Jin for doing this to his best friend; when out of the corner of his eyes; he saw a familiar figure sitting on top of the bridge.

-JI Hoo! - all 3 of them exclaims

-What are you guys doing here? - He turns to them smiling with tears in his eyes

-Ji hoo, it's okay you can talk to us. - Yi jeong said with concern in his voice

-It's nothing. This is nothing. I'm fine - JI Hoo assures them

-No, you're not, come down here so we can talk - Jun pyo looks at him intently

-JUnPyo, don't be too serious, it doesn't suits you well, that's my personality - Ji Hoo teases

-Stop that! Yoon Ji Hoo, get your ass down here this instant, right now! - Woo bin said darkly.

-Woo bin, my bro, I'm fine. Now you 3, let me ask you this? Why do you guys stuck with me for the past 25 years of our pathetic lives?

-Because you are an asshole. - answers Woo bin

-You are erratic - says JunPyo

-And you sleep a lot - Yi jeong added

-Plus, a weirdo- Woo bin seconded

-hahahahahaha! - Ji Hoo forces a laugh as he got down from the bridge and sits behind the rails. Hiding his face from them; he covers it with his hands and started crying.

-I never knew how painful it is until tonight. It's true you know; what ordinary people say that Love is pain. Seo Jin finally left me; she broke the engagement earlier today. Unbelievable right? It's so not her. It's not her.

Feeling the pain of their best friend; Jun Pyo, Woo bin and Yi jeong sat beside Ji Hoo and taps his shoulders. Not saying anything; they just let him be; Ji Hoo had always been like that, silent, keeping his emotions to himself and they know that. They know that just their presence, completes Ji Hoo. All 3 of them still couldn't believe what happen; Ji Hoo didn't say much of it; not at least for now while the pain is still fresh. Soon, when Ji Hoo is ready, he will come around and tell them what happened but for now; he needs them.


	14. Meet the Surgeon and His Princess

Hi aNiie/Michi5463! Thanks for the comments again! Congratulations on the JaeBin video, I love it! Funny, I was crying too while I was writing chapter 13, it hurts me when JI Hoo was hurting inside; in the BOF show, I was crying like hell too when Ji Hoo cried with his Grandpa after JUnpyo had an accident. By the way I decided to write this chapter with Seo Jin in it. I think it would be nice for the girls to meet her. So here it is and enjoy!

Chapter 14 Meet the Surgeon and his princess

Jandi's POV

Last night I couldn't sleep; worried about Jae Kyung spending a night with Woo bin in a resort; plus I was up all night texting my boyfriend Junpyo. Yesterday, I met Ga eul's boyfriend Yi jeong; all 4 of us had dinner together. Surprised, I found out that Yi Jeong and JunPyo were best of friends since kindergarten and that Woo bin and some guy name Ji Hoo; who Ga eul describes as a white prince with copper blonde hair. Honestly I was curious about the two of them; Jae kyung hadn't really describe Woo bin to me but Ga eul did; she met him 4 days ago at the porridge shop; according to Ga eul; Woo bin had strawberry colored hair, gorgeous eyes and angelic face.

After 1 hour; Jae kyung finally arrived with a radiating glow in her face; something wonderful must have happened. I wanted to nose around so bad but decided to wait for Jae kyung to share it to us.

9 Pm and after a long day at worked with Ga eul finally we were home. Jae kyung made dinner for us while Ga eul and I are teasing at her.

-What? - She asked us with a dreamy expression in her face.

-Come on now; you don't want Jandi and I to die from excitement, do you? - Ga eul replied happily.

-Yup, what happened last night? - I asked. I have to; it's my responsibility to know

-Hmmm; we had sex! - Jae kyung exclaim excitedly

-WHATTT? HA JAE KYUNG! ARE YOU SERIOUS? - I reacted so bad that I spilled my glass of water.

-Yes, she proudly said. -I mean; it was the perfect moment; trust me Jandi I have never felt this feelings to anyone before; the feelings that I have for Woo bin is unconditional love. - She added dreamily

Ga eul hugs her; congratulating her about the amazing experience she had. I look at her, trying to figure out, if she is under some kind of spell but the clear expression on her face made me realize that my best friend is indeed in love. With tears in my eyes; she looks at me and I saw her smile; it was the most beautiful smile I've ever seen from her and right then I understood; she finally found her soul mate in him.

Kringggggggg …

I woke up when my cellphone rings; it was Jun pyo calling me; I tiptoed outside not wanting to disturb the sleeping Jae Kyung and Ga eul.

-Hi hon! - He greeted me. Oh! How I long to hear his voice; I missed him already not being able to see him the whole day.

-Hey - I said yawning

-Sorry to wake you up but I wanted to hear your voice. - He replied

I smiled; he's so sweet; he never fails to amaze me and without holding back I told him - I miss you!

Hearing the hoarseness in his voice; I can tell that he is smiling like hell! - I miss you more.

Earlier that evening he texted me about his best friend Ji Hoo; he had informed me that the latter had broken up with his longtime girlfriend.

I giggled and asked him about Ji Hoo - So, how is he?

He took a deep breath and sigh - Not good! Woo bin, Yi jeong and I are still here at his place; watching over him; he still hasn't said anything about what happened. The 3 of us are spending the night here with him; he needed us now more than ever. Anyway hon, I just called to hear your voice. Go back to sleep now my princess. I will see you tomorrow okay? I love you.

-I love you too! Bye - I dropped the call, sleep walking back to my room.

Another long day at worked; my legs hurting from the standing; Ga eul smiling crazily staring at her phone and Jae kyung's silent laughs and giggles. Seeing my best friends' happily in love; makes me think about JUnpyo; ever since the call last night, I can't wait to see him anymore. He hasn't texted me yet, nor did Woo bin or YI Jeong called Ga eul or Jae kyung. He's probably still sleeping; imagining what might had transpired; I can't help but feel sorry for their friend but of course everything has a reason and I'm sure whoever she is; she must have valid reason to break up a perfect relationship. I have never been on a serious relationship; JunPyo is actually my first official boyfriend. I went on a couple of dates from college but that was nothing serious; it was just the curiosity that made me do it. But the fact that this girl; risk her own love by breaking his heart made me pondered. How can a person let go of the special person they love? How can they move on, knowing that they hurt someone in the process especially their soul mate? JUnPyo mentioned to me that they were childhood sweethearts; it always breaks my heart to hear this type of relationship endings. Ji Hoo must be one heck of a guy; to stay madly in love with her for all those years.

-Hello? Somebody there? - I saw Jae kyung waving her hands at my face

-What are you doing? - I asked her laughing

-Ah, apparently I have been talking to you for the past 5 minutes while you were daydreaming. - Jae kyung said as a matter of fact

-Oh! Sorry! What did you say? - I said looking at her

-Your - Jae kyung stopped when I heard my phone buzz

-That - She pointed out. I looked up to my phone and they were 5 missed calls from Jun Pyo.

-Opps! - I redialed his number and heard his worried voice.

-Jandi, are you okay? Where are you?

-Sorry hon! I wasn't able to answer, we're almost closing. - I apologized to him and heard him took a deep breath

-It's okay. Uhm, I'll pick you up at 6 pm; we're going to have dinner with Ji Hoo and the rest. Woo bin and Yi jeong will pick up Jae Kyung and Ga eul so don't tell them yet. Okay?

-Ow! Alright! I'll see you then. - And then I thought, dinner with Ji Hoo, this is fun; at least I get to finally meet him and Woo bin. Turning to my 2 best friends; I drag them to the kitchen; to start cleaning up the shop before we leave.

Right on time; there he is; my one and only Jun Pyo; leaning at the back of his Mercedes benz; in dark blue long sleeves with grey sweater vest and jeans. He looks so stunning and undeniably gorgeous; I suppress a giggle; trying to hide the redness in my cheeks. He approaches me, automatically enveloping me into a hug, pulling away inches before my face and kisses me passionately. I was star struck again; losing myself in his arms; intoxicated by the kiss we shared. Too disappointed that he pulled away from our kiss too soon; I look away from him; he opens the door for me and takes care of my seatbelt. His scent; his cologne makes me want to forget where I'm; I don't know if he notice this but I love his scent. Grinning at me; he asked me if I'm ready; too slow to answer, I nod at him. He cups my face and holds my hand while driving.

We arrive at a fancy Italian restaurant; I saw my 2 best friends Ga eul and Jae Kyung approaching me with smiles all over their faces. Finally Jun pyo let go of my hand and gives me a kiss on the forehead before joining his best friends who were waiting for us.

-Jun Pyo, what took you so long? - I overheard the guy with a copper blonde hair ask my boyfriend, he must be Ji Hoo. Walking towards them; I saw all 4 of them stood up; bow slightly to me; wearing their gorgeous smiles. I felt my heart stops beating the moment I laid my eyes on the 4 of them. How the heck, did all of them came here on earth? They look like a God. Perfect angelic faces, gorgeous eyes, kissable lips, perfect height, undeniably HOT! Out of the corner of my eyes; I can tell that my 2 best friends felt the same way I'm feeling right now. Jun Pyo was grinning when he approach me; took my right arm and walks with me towards the table. Woo bin and Yi jeong did the same thing with Ga eul and Jae kyung.

-Guys, I'd like you to meet Jandi, my girl. Jandi this is Ji Hoo, you know Yi Jeong and Woo bin.

Trying to stay calm even with my heart beating wildly; I manage to give them a smile and held my hand. - Nice to meet you

Ji Hoo bows to me and shake my hand, while Yi Jeong and Woo bin kissed my hand. After that Woo bin introduces Jae kyung to Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Yi jeong; and Yi jeong introduces Ga eul, to Ji Hoo and Woo bin. The dinner is full of laughter and amazing stories to tell. I've never felt so relax in front of a regular people; never had actually a decent dinner without talking about business proposals or some meetings. This is the first time I had dinner with a whole bunch of guys whom I feel comfortable right away. Ji Hoo and Woo bin turn out to be hilarious and awesome; you can't even tell that they have been best friends for a very long time; in fact all four of them looks like they are brothers; blood related. It amazes me to see how strong their friendship is, just like me, Jae kyung and Ga eul. They told us that they practically grow up together, went to the same school from kindergarten until college, I've learn that Ji Hoo is a surgeon, Yi jeong of course a teacher/potter, my beloved Jun Pyo a bank manager and Woo bin who is a bartender and a waiter. Woo bin graduated as an engineer but never worked as one; he shared to us how he wanted to have his own club.

Everything went well until Ji Hoo stood up and excuse himself to the bathroom. I noticed how well coordinated they are to each other; Yi jeong automatically gave Ga eul a hug and excuse himself while Woo bin nods at Jun Pyo. Confused by their gestures; I look up to see Ga eul and Jae kyung had the same expression as I'm. I turn to my right side to see Jun pyo hands clutched in a fist; eyebrows frowned, in deep thought. I was about to say something to him when his cellphone rings.

-Yes! Okay. - He drops the call and motion the waiter. The waiter approached us, bows to us and handed Junpyo the bill; I saw him signed it; he looks at me smiling to Ga eul and to jae kyung.

-Let's go, Ga eul come with us, Yi jeong just went to the bathroom with Ji Hoo, we'll meet them outside - Woo bin said

I can feel the tension in the air; there was a sudden change in the atmosphere; it as if something is up that we don't know. Junpyo's reaction was unexplainable; the expression that I saw his face earlier made me wondered what must be happening. What happened to Ji Hoo and why is Yi jeong with him? Jun Pyo took my hand and I was holding Ga eul's; I can feel her worry about Yi jeong too. Something is not right, I was about to open my mouth to ask my boyfriend when he stopped. I look at him and I saw his expression turn sour; I check out to see where he was looking at and I found them.

Ji hoo was standing in front of a girl; his face in distress, he was holding her right arm intensely; towering her; Yi Jeong was beside him; trying to calm him down. We approached them; I turn to see Woo bin kissed Jae kyung's cheek and suddenly I felt JunPyo whispers at me - Jandi, stay beside me okay? No matter what you hear; just stay beside me.

I gave him a smile and nods at him. As we got closer to them; I saw her. She is so beautiful, like a goddess and then I knew who she was; she was Ji Hoo's ex fiancée, his great love. She suddenly pulled her right arm away from Ji Hoo and looks at us.

-Jun Pyo, Woo bin, how are you? Nice to see you here. - Her smile was fake, I know it; she is dying inside as much as Ji Hoo.

-Not so nice to see you Seo Jin. - I heard my boyfriend replied bitterly. I was surprised to hear him; I have never seen his other side, he looks so scary, and his voice so dark and dangerous.

Instead of being threatened, she smiled at him and turns to me, to GA eul and Jae kyung.

-Hi my name is Seo Jin, their big sister and their childhood friend. - She bows down at us and gives us a kiss.

Ga eul spoke first and introduce herself, then Woo bin introduces Jae kyung with the same tone as JunPyo did and when it was my turn, Jun Pyo cut me off.

-She is my girlfriend her name Jandi.

-I see. Finally all 3 of you found your soul mates, well Ga eul, Jandi, Jae kyung, I assure you that these gentlemen are special; they will take care of you, love you and cherish you for the rest of their lives. Nice to meet you again. Excuse me, I have to go.

And then she walks away while JI Hoo followed her.

-Ji Hoo! - Yi jeong called while Woo bin stops him.

-Let him be! If he wants to talk to her, let him be. Come on, we'll wait for him at his house. Do you girls, mind if you come with us? God knows we need a female expertise into this. - Woo bin asked desperately

Ga eul and Jae kyung looked at me and I nod at them. It was nice of Woo bin to ask us for help them; in fact without even thinking twice, I'm willing to help them out, after all they are my boyfriend's brothers and that meant that they are my brothers too.


	15. Sharyn

_**thank you for the comment Sw33tbabeh**_

Chapter 15 Sharyn

Ji Hoo's POV

I saw her having dinner by herself at our favorite restaurant; I was with my best friends with Jandi, Ga eul and Jae kyung. Everything was perfectly fine until I saw a glimpse of her; out of my instinct I rushed to her. She saw me, I don't' know if she was scared or shocked to see me but I didn't care, I just wanted to get close to her. She was fidgeting; but in the end she gave me a sad smile. She said hello to me and I didn't reply, I was studying her face; trying to read her, trying to find the reason. Why did she leave me? Yesterday, she broke our engagement; I was too hurt or rather too coward to admit to myself that there must be something wrong. I notice Yi jeong followed me; I can never hide something from my best friends. Not saying a word, she said goodbye to both of us and starting to walk away and then I grab her arm; she looks at me and then to the people in front of her. I heard JunPyo and Woo bin said something to her; I saw her smile and said goodbye to them. I couldn't take it anymore; I need to know why; so I ran to catch up to her leaving my best friends behind.

I don't know how long we were there; she finally gave in to me; we were at the port, looking at the vast ocean view. I mentally punch myself, I have to say something now or she might walk away from me again.

-10 years! And you're throwing it all away, ha? Seo Jin? - I desperately asked her

-I already gave 10 years of my life for you, Ji hoo. It's about time you give me what I want! - She answered me without emotion.

-But Seo Jin; I … - She cuts me off.

-Ji Hoo, I need this. You need it too! - I saw the tears forming in her eyes.

-But, you're all I need. - I manage to tell her, even though my entire body is dying in pain.

-Ji Hoo, do you know the feeling that I have surrendered it all to you and nothing is left for me anymore? Do you know the feeling that it seems like there is no Seo Jin without Ji Hoo? Like, everything's been plan and everything's been laid off in front of you. JI Hoo, I want to be able to decide on my own, do things on my own without you. I feel like I have lost the real me; the real Seo Jin, the Seo jin who isn't afraid of anyting, the Seo Jin who is strong enough to choose whatever path she wants. JI Hoo, I want to be free.

-But you're asking for too much. You're asking me to leave you be; I can't; I can't live without you - I reason out to her.

-I'm sorry. - She walks away and left me bleeding inside.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The girls together with the F4 spend their night at Ji Hoo's house. Ji hoo finally explained to them what had happen between Seo Jin and him. And even though, Junpyo, Yi Jeong and Woo bin still couldn't understand about Seo Jin's decisions; the girls did. Jae kyung had explained to Ji Hoo that maybe, just maybe Seo Jin needs to find her old self. Jandi also suggested that Ji Hoo should give her what she wants; assuring him, that one day Seo Jin might come back to him. Ga eul had also explained to Ji Hoo, that it's better for it that way, rather than keeping the engagement; otherwise Seo Jin would have been heartbroken all the time that she is with him because she is not complete anymore. How can you love someone without loving yourself first? Ga eul had given him that thought. JI hoo agrees. It's true, you can't! You just can't.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-My apologies, Mr. Ha; I'm sorry for the delayed information; we have found them already. In fact, things are working great with us. - Woo bin had called Mr. Ha; "Jae kyung's father" informing him about Jae Kyung, Jandi and Ga eul. His 2 best friends had also called him to at least assure the heiresses safety.

-I'm glad that you finally captured my daughter's love and trust, Woo bin. I have always had faith in you and in your friends. Now, there is one more thing though, I miss them very much, and I wanted to see them; I'm flying to Seoul tomorrow - Mr. Ha stated.

-Sir, that would be a great idea but if I may. - Woo bin said while trying to calm down; freaking about the idea. He had inform Mr. Ha about the plan he and his best friends did; at first Mr. Ha was devastated and didn't agree about the situation but in the end; he gave in. It's true his daughters are so naïve and stubborn; that if they have known about the real identities of their fiancé; they could have rejected them. Entrusting his 3 daughters to Woo bin and his best friends; he told him

-Okay but I can only cover for a certain time; my wife has been sick worried already and I can't hide something from her; sooner or later she is bound to find out. That's why I suggest you and your friends make time and explain the truth to them before something worse happen. Okay?

-Thank you sir! - Woo bin kindly replied

-Oh! And Woo bin as I said the same thing with Yi jeong and Jun Pyo, congratulations my son. Well done! - Then, Mr. Ha ended the call.

Surprised by the compliment Mr. Ha gave him; he felt relieve, even though somewhere deep inside of him there is fear.

-Woo bin, you just have to tell her soon. Just tell her; she had the right to know. - He thought; giving him hope; that maybe; Jae kyung will forgive him after all.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After solving some serious issues about the new account in his company; Woo bin finally had dinner with Jae kyung without a rush. For the past couple of days; he can only see her at least an hour before she sleeps. Woo bin has been buried in his office until 11 pm trying to finish some paper works; he arrives at Jae kyung's place at least 11:30 pm and by 12 am; he is already nursing her to sleep; feeling time-deprived he promised to himself that as soon as the fiasco is over; he will have to tell her the truth because it's has been bothering him all this time. Ever since the call from her father; Woo bin is scared for the first time in his life. Losing Jae kyung was not an option but he might as soon as she found out the hard way. He wasn't going to allow that to happen; his 2 best friends; Yi jeong and Junpyo had the same problem as he is right now and the only one they can lean on his Yoon, Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo had finally come around; deep down inside, he is still hurting like hell and they know that. But what amazes them the most is that the girls have this warm effect on him; that every time he is with them, Ji Hoo felt so alive again. He laughs with them; he takes them out on dinner or just simply hanging out on some place where it's nice; drinking coffee. To be honest, Woo bin, Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo is okay about this; at least the girls make JI Hoo happy. It also buys them some time to be able to figure out the safe way to tell them the truth.

Looking intently at her while she is talking excitedly about how her day went well and that how happy she is that Ji Hoo had helped them out at the porridge shop; Woo Bin was spaced out; thinking about the right words to say to her; when out of the corner of my eyes he saw some familiar figure; it was my ex; Sharyn.

-Woo bin, how wonderful to see you - She gave me a peck in the lips; surprised Woo bin stood up and pulls away from her right away. He looks at Jae kyung; checking to see her reaction. He saw her looking at Sharyn with disgust but manage to smile.

-Sharyn, what are you doing? Why are you here? - Taking a deep breath; Woo bin looks at Jae kyung.

-Hi! My name is JayKay, how do you do? - Jae Kyung gave her a sweet smile and held her hand.

-Honey, I didn't know you despise my kisses. - She said without giving a slight attention towards Jae kyung.

-Care to join us? - Still smiling at Sharyn; Jae kyung offered.

-Oh! So you're the new girl? - Sharyn sat down while finally looking at Jae kyung.

-Yes, his new and last girlfriend. - She proudly said

-I'm Sharyn; his ex-girlfriend slash ex fiancée - Sharyn blurted out with confidence

-Nice to meet you, so you're the girl Woo bin's was talking about. - Jae kyung said calmly

-Oh, darling Woo bin, I'm touched. I never knew you 're still thinking about me- Sharyn said as a matter of fact

-Sharyn, can't you see I'm having dinner here with my future wife and if you don't have any business with us, I suggest you take your leave now. - Woo bin said darkly to her while holding Jae Kyung's hand.

-It's okay sweetheart. As a matter of fact, I want to meet her; so Sharyn; how is your husband? According to Woo bin here, you cheated on him on some dirty old man that has lots of money? - Jae kyung warmly said.

Woo bin was shocked; how did she knew about Sharyn? He remembers every tiny detailed he had told her; but he had never mention a named. Yes he had shared to her that he had horrible relationship s were a certain girl left him for some rich old man; but how come? Trying to brush the thought aside Woo bin was about to interrupt when he heard Sharyn.

-Excuse me, but that is none of your business. - Sharyn raised her eyebrows on Jae kyung; looking at her intently from head to shoulders

-Yes, it's true; you're right it's none of my business but since you are butting into my own business here; I think warm acquaintances should be in order. - Jae kyung replied with confidence

-I see. So you think that Woo bin is your man; just because he had announced you as his future wife? Listen here you little Ms. Ambitious; Woo bin has declared that to a lot of girls he bedded and judging from your innocent looks clearly you are easily deceived. I suggest you get to know him first before standing up for him; because I assure you as soon as he got sick and tired of your precious smiles and pathetic confidence; he will just dump you like a trash. - Sharyn gave her a threatening look and stood up.

Woo bin couldn't take the insults anymore; he stood up and glared at Sharyn.

-It's either you leave or I will make you. - He said dangerously.

Jae Kyung looks at worried and gave him an assuring smile - It's okay sweetheart; let me handle this. – she said while turning to Sharyn.

-You're right, there is no assurance into our relationship; he might end up hurting me or even dumped me. But there is one thing that I would like you to know; I would never give up on him. And just so you know; Woo bin is not that type of guy; I happen to know the real Woo bin and he is not perfect; not perfect at all, but see his imperfections makes me love him more. Anyways take care of your husband; otherwise he might realize how selfish, ungrateful, and horrible person you are, and you might end up in the streets being dump as trash. Come on sweetheart; let's enjoy the rest of our glorious night.

Jae kyung stood up; grabs Woo bin's hand and storms out of the restaurant leaving the petrified looking Sharyn.


	16. The Break UP

Chapter 16 the Break Up

-Happy Birthday Gale! - Jae kyung, Jandi and the F4; greeted her on her special day.

The porridge shop was decorated with yellow and white balloons; yellow petals were scattered all over the floor; yellow lilies, roses, daisies; even the chairs and tables have yellow and white coverings. Ga eul's favorite color is yellow; so Yi jeong intended to convert the porridge shop in yellow themes. Even her cake is a yellow and white castle from the Disney movie "Beauty and the Beast". Yi Jeong recalls how Ga eul loves the movie.

-Happy birthday my princess - Yi Jeong kisses Gaeul's forehead and gave her a hug. As a birthday present he had given her a necklace with a yellow enchanted rose inside a small facted crystal.

-Thank you Yi jeong, thank you guys! - She smiled at them; teary-eyed. Yi jeong envelops her into a hug and brush her hair to the side to put on her necklace. Overjoyed; Ga eul grabs his collar and gave him a sweet kiss; earning an applause from everybody. The celebration is full of excitement when suddenly, Jae kyung's phone buzz. It was her father.

-Hello? Dad? - Jae kyung's voice is trembling; panic written all over her face while looking at Ga eul and Jandi.

-How did you? - Jae kyung stops while listening to her father on the other line. Tears starting to accumulate in her eyes; while taking all the disappointing words her father lectured her. Startled by Jae kyung's words; Jandi and Ga eul automatically excuse themselves from the F4.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Woo bin's face suddenly turns pale the moment he heard Jae kyung mention her dad. Turning to his best friends; he saw Yi jeong wide eyed; Jun pyo petrified while Ji Hoo in deep thought. Feeling the lump on his throat, Woo bin suddenly felt the cold sensation running from his chest to his arms and legs; his whole body felt numb. The realizations suddenly dawn into him; remembering the conversation he had with her father a week ago. Woo bin had tried numerous times to confess to Jae kyung the truth; in fact the night they had that dinner where his ex-girlfriend Sharyn appeared was the night he was supposed to tell her the truth. But the mask of situation was suddenly put on the moment Jae kyung defended him. After leaving the restaurant; Woo bin couldn't help but felt worried about Jae kyung feelings but instead she literally took it the easy way; turning out to be more understanding and more willing to hear an explanation. So instead of revealing her his true identify; he ended up explaining to her his past relationship with Sharyn. Again, he failed to tell her the truth; so, he constantly keeps on reminding himself that there will be another day for that. And now here they are in a hanging situation, listening to the conversation that Jaekyung, Ga eul and Jandi are into.

-But .. Dad, I'm sorry - Woo bin heard Jae kyung's sobs; he hates it when she cries, wanting to comfort her and hold her into his arms; he tried to approach her when Ji Hoo stopped him; shaking his head to him. Nodding at Ji Hoo, Woo bin shifted his attention back to Jae kyung to see her handing the phone to Ga eul while Jandi was rubbing her shoulders trying to calm her down.

-Uncle? Yes I'm fine, thank you. My birthday is not complete with you and auntie. I'm sorry uncle; mom and dad must be devastated by my actions. Sorry to disappoint you uncle; but we just want to - Ga eul sentences ends. Yi jeong can feel her pain too; he can see it in her face; full of shame and regrets. He saw her nodding while listening to Mr. Ha on the other line; tears falling wildly . After a couple of minutes; she finally handed the phone to Jandi.

Jun Pyo saw Jandi took a deep breath before taking the phone from Ga eul. He saw her facial expression changes from calm to nervous; her hand shaking; grasping the phone.

-Uncle - The sound of her voice trembling; then a paused. - It's not what it seems like; Uncle please listen to me; …. - Her voice pleading; still absorbing everything that Jae Kyung's father had said to her; while looking at her feet. JunPyo felt so helpless; doing nothing but just watch her suffer; as much as he wanted to do something about it; Ji Hoo was right; it's not the right time to butt in.

-Uncle, please understand, don't blame them; it was my fault; I'm sorry for disappointing you. I'm sorry for letting you down, I should have known better. It's my responsibility -

- But she's okay now; she just had a fever uncle that's all. I didn't mean …. Then as fast as Jae Kyung answered the call; Mr. Ha immediately drops the call. Jandi looks at JunPyo; tears falling in her eyes. Bowing down to him; Junpyo suddenly felt the pain he had never felt before in his life; her words stuck him like an arrow pierce to his heart.

-I'm sorry JunPyo but I can't see you anymore. - Then she left him.

With the hope of wanting to tell her the truth; Junpyo followed Jandi, she was running away from him; trying to catch up to her; he splinted into a run and catch her just in time.

-Jadey, wait! I need to tell you something. - He said, panting, trying to calm himself down

-JunPyo, please we can't be together anymore, don't make this hard for both of us.

-Jadey can you please hear me out!

-No! I don't want to hear it, I told you it's over. Now please, if you really love me; let me go. - And so she turns her back away from him and locked the door; leaving the hurt JunPyo behind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Paralyze from what had transpired; Yi jeong walks to Ga eul; who is still crying. They are the only ones left in porridge shop after JunPyo followed Jandi, and Jae Kyung drags Woo bin somewhere while Ji Hoo went home. He sat opposite to her wiping the tears in her eyes; without looking at him; she continues to cry. It pain Yi jeong to see her suffer like this; he wanted so bad to hold her into his arms right now but he felt so weak knowing that sooner or later she is bound to find out the truth and that in the end she will leave him. He knew this time would come and yet he is too coward to tell her the truth. He had let her cry all her frustrations and angers; knowing that afterwards she'll soon be okay.

After almost an hour of crying; finally Ga eul looks up to him and spoke.

-Yi Jeong, Thank you; thank you for loving me and giving me a chance to love you back. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for coming into my life. You are my soul mate and will always be.

-Gale .. - He reaches out for her hand but she jerks it away from him.

-Yi jeong, I haven't been totally honest with you; my name is not Gale. My name is Chu Ga eul an heiress to my family's business. My family owns the Chu Petroleum Enterprise and is soon to be married to a stranger who has the same fate as I'm. I'm sorry Yi jeong but I can't love you anymore. - And just like that Ga eul stood up, cups his face, gave him a goodbye kissed and walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Jae kyung, what are we doing here? - Asked Woo bin; eyes wondering around the room where Jae kyung had dragged him into. They are inside a small inn; 2 blocks away from the porridge shop where they left. Pretending to be naïve about the situation; he knew what was coming for him; the call earlier scared him. He knew that this is the right moment to tell her; the right moment to confess to her his true identify.

Jae kyung stood in front of him; memorizing his features, recalling all the memories they have shared. Tonight; before everything ends; she is going to ask him; to ask him to give it to her. For tonight, will be their last night together as a couple. She is going to break his heart; leaving him shattered for the second time around. She had defended him against his ex-girlfriend Sharyn; announcing that she will never give up on him and now she is turning her back to him. Her father informed her that tomorrow he is coming to collect them; Jandi, Ga eul and her; dragging them to come to back America and forcing them to marry someone they don't even love. As much as how Jae kyung wanted to give up her family and her life to fight for Woo bin; she knew that it is impossible. She knew that as soon as her father finds out about him; he will hurt him or even worst kill him. Woo bin was no match for her father; no matter how hard he tried to save her or even marry her; there is no way her father would allow such a thing. That's why she needs to end it helpless she brushed the thought aside and thought to herself that tonight, just this night; she will forget about everything and just be with Woo bin; the man she truly loves.

-Woo bin, I want you to make love to me, please? - She asked him; her voice desperate

-What? - It was the only word that Woo bin can utter. And then without hesitation; Jae kyung take off her clothes and strip in front of him. Seeing her like this, brings pain into his heart; she begs for him; kneeling in front of him while caressing his face, his chest and his waist. Feeling her pain; he gives in to her and they made love throughout the night. Every kiss, every touch, was painful to both of them especially to Woo bin; not having the courage to tell her the truth; he knew this is not the end for both of them. He knew that she'll hate him for this but for now he wanted to ease her pain.

Morning came and Woo bin notices Jae kyung getting dressed; he immediately grabs her and envelops her into a hug when

-Woo bin, let me go. I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you. Goodbye! - Then she left him.


	17. Decisions

Hi sis Michi5463 sorry for the late update! been kinda busy for school, its my finals this monday but anyways here it is! hope you enjoy this! Don't kill Mr. Ha yet; we still need him! LOL

Chapter 17 Decisions

Running as fast as she can; Jae kyung came to a halt in front of their building; where familiar faces bowed down to her; it was his father's secretary and his men. She climb towards the stairs; feeling the burden inside her chest; she saw him; sitting on the bench with Jandi and Ga eul looking gloomy.

-Let's go - Mr. Ha darkly said without even looking at her. Automatically Jandi and Ga eul encircled their arms towards Jae kyung; with one last look at the house they spend their happiest days; all 3 of them had tears in their eyes.

The flight towards Los Angeles was the longest flight they have ever been; her father didn't say anything or even look at her; it was the worst feeling Jae kyung had ever felt. Clearly the previous was more than disappointed; she knew that she had shame her family by running away from them but even so she never regretted her actions; she had meet her Woo bin; her soul mate and no one can't take that away from her; not her father and not even her future husband to be. She had given herself to Woo bin knowing that he deserves her more than anyone else.

10 Pm, they arrived at the mansion; waiting for them was Mrs. Ha, her expressions relax as soon as she saw them. She rushed to all 3 of them; crushing them into a tight hug while tears in her eyes flowing wildly down her cheeks. She misses them as much as they have missed her; Jae kyung felt her mother's pain and apologize for their actions.

-You 3 will be sleeping on your own respective bedrooms tonight and don't even think of running away again; guards will be posted on your doors and all over the mansion. I suggest you all get your rest, for tomorrow will be the real engagement. -Mr. Ha ordered turning his back on them

-WHAT? - All 3 of them shocked from what they just heard.

-Yes, you heard me right your engagement, tomorrow night the whole world will know about your future. By the way you are not allowed to leave your room; meals will be brought to you; even your designers, and make-up artist will be summoned into your room to get you ready for the party. Goodnight my dear princesses. I will see you tomorrow - And without emotions Mr. Ha walks away from them.

Looking at each other; Jandi, Ga eul and Jae kyung hug and bid goodnight to each other.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Jae Kyung's POV**

I can't sleep, my cellphone has been confiscated, my laptop gone, the phone in my room wasn't working, I felt so isolated, I wanted so bad to talk to Jandi and Ga eul. Here I'm in my huge bed, feeling empty and thinking about Woo bin. Wondering, what is he doing right now? Is he even thinking about me? Is he feeling the same way I felt deep inside? Oh! I'm sorry Woo bin, I didn't mean to hurt you, I wish, I wish I'm just an ordinary person like you, no business to take over, and no future arrangements to fulfill. I long to be free; free from the world I live in, I wanted to be like Woo bin, Ji Hoo, JunPyo and Yi jeong who doesn't have anything to worry about except themselves. I used to be so accustomed to my life; maids here and there attending to my needs, my 2 best friends who understand and cared for me, and my loving parents who is willing to give everything just for me but now things have changed; for once I wanted to be selfish, for once I wanted to be happy and not care about my parents will. I wanted to be with Woo bin. Woo bin's smiling face is tattooed on my mind; he is the first guy that I have love and I cared for. But as soon as I remember his face; I felt a sudden jab in my heart; how can I be so stupid thinking about myself when Woo bin must be hurting too. I would rather break his heart than for him to find out that I was bound to get married. That's right, my decision is right; Woo bin might be hurting for now but he will move on, he will find someone who will cherish him and love him the way he deserves and not just some rich, spoiled-brat girl like me, who lives in a total different world. Feeling the tormenting pain in my heart; I punch my chest so hard not minding the fact that I couldn't breathe. I don't care! All I want to do feast on my feelings, my emotions, my pain, for it keeps me alive, my feelings for Woo bin is alive, in me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Jandi's POV**

Here I'm, in a hot tub with layers of foam and bubbles on the surface of the water, inhaling the sweet aroma scent of the perfume preparation added into the warm water. Thinking of the only man I have ever love with all my heart, body and soul. I met him first at the airport rushing to leave my nightmare behind by moving to Seoul; the first time I saw his smile; the first time I felt his heartbeat and the first time I kissed him. The second time I saw him, was the day I branded him as my prince, my savior and my protector. Days went by so fast and that every time we are together, I felt like myself, the real Jandi who is not perfect, and who doesn't have the responsibility for everyone. Everybody expects me to be the JANDI, the Jandi who should be watching Ga eul and Jae kyung, the Jandi who knows what to do and most of all the refine Jandi who should be willing to sacrifice her own happiness just for the heck of her own company. All my life I was raised and trained to be the heiress of Geum Hotel and Restaurants Chains. Nobody treated me as a child, a girl who wants a Barbie doll instead of a laptop program about the stock markets and economic stability. I grew up to be the most obedient daughter; I was no Jae kyung or even Ga eul. Jae kyung has her own ways of dealing and escaping her own responsibilities and Ga eul has her sweet, innocent ways of manipulating everyone. I love my 2 best friends but I'm neither one of them. I have expectations to myself, I'm the oldest and I should be good role model. But being with Junpyo makes me realize one thing, all this time I haven't been true to myself, with JunPyo I can be who I'm. No worries, no pretending to be strong, I can be a child, a simple girl who just wanted to be with her prince; I wanted to be a princess. I love Junpyo, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't do anything. The look on uncle's face, his disappointing words were enough to make me realize how horrible I am. How irresponsible I'm for allowing such actions to be done. I am the heiress of my empire and I should be strong, there is no room for love in me, I was born to be a puppet; no feelings at all. It was the right decision; leaving him and not fighting for him is the best decision I ever made because I don't feel love. Feeling the heartaches, I sank lower and lower, the rush of the water above my head; here underneath, I can scream, I can cry, I can feel the pain, the pain that keeps me intact.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ga eul's POV**

I can no longer hide the heavy feelings inside my chest, as soon as I step outside the shower; just in time for me to grab a brand new robe, my knees gave away. I'm sitting in the carpet, my back leaning on the bed, embracing my knees close to my chest, trying to suppress the pain I felt inside. Yi Jeong is all I ever could think of, his expensive smiles, his gorgeous eyes, his kissable lips, everything in him I long to love. I can't believe that it was real, it seems as if it was just a dream, a wonderful dream I don't ever want to wake up. My birthday was the best birthday I've ever had, with YI jeong in it, my 2 best friends and of course my newly adopted brothers Woo bin, Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo. But then I was awaken by a sudden call that shakes my entire being; it was uncle; Jae kyung's father.

I have never felt this feeling before, it's not the room but it's the thought of getting married to a man who I don't' even love that makes me feel dizzy. I felt like I want to passed out, I don't have the energy anymore, it's painful, it's just too painful. I don't even know how I had the courage to tell him the truth, all I wanted was for him to understand that there was no way for the two of us to be together. Tomorrow night at the engagement, there will be Medias broadcasting the most highlight news of the year, all 3 of them, heiresses to their own companies will be getting married, and the union of the major empires would be all over the television. Yi jeong will find out, he might end up being hurt, hate me or even worst not care about it, but at least he will be able to move on and find a rightful girl for him. Soul mates will always be soul mates; maybe not this lifetime but maybe on the next, Yi jeong and I will be together once more. I love you Yi jeong. I love you very much. I'm sorry but my love for you is just a dream, a dream that will soon fade away the moment you and I wake up. It was just a dream. A dream I will treasure for the rest of my life.


	18. Back to Los Angeles

_HI sis Michi5463 as always; I would like to thank you for commenting & reviewing. I know chapter 17 was the girls POV. So chp 18 will be for the F3's POV; I'm currently writing chapter 19; so if you have any suggestions or some idea please let me know! and keep me posted on the new videos that you're making; Im excited to see it already. anyways Enjoy!_

Chapter 18 Back to Los Angeles

-Woo bin, we're waiting for you. Where are you at? Get yourself here at Ji Hoo's place now. -Jun Pyo demanded

20 minutes later, Woo bin found himself inside Ji Hoo's mansion; fixing his tie and his hair. After Jae kyung left, he had immediately rushed home, took a shower and just got out of it when JunPyo called. JI Hoo's grandfather greeted him a warm smile and pointed at their garden; bowing down, Woo bin walks towards the familiar sight. He looks at his 3 best friends; drinking coffee, back leaning against the chair, faces tired, clearly all 3 of them were awake all night, judging from the bags underneath their eyes.

-Woo bin, where were you last night? - asked the calm JI Hoo

-I was with Jae kyung - He replied while sitting down

Ji Hoo stood up and excuses himself to get some more coffee. Staring at his 2 best friends, Woo bin saw both of their eyes puffy and red. He was about to comment when JI Hoo suddenly appeared behind him, offering him his coffee.

-Ji Hoo, you're not a good friend - Yi jeong finally spoke

-Huh? And you just realize that by now? - Ji Hoo laughs

-I agree with Yi jeong, you're such an evil person Ji Hoo - seconded Junpyo who was slightly pissed off by Ji Hoo's reactions.

-How come you didn't warn us? About how painful it is. - Woo bin admitted

-Because you didn't asked. - Ji Hoo started laughing again

-Come on, Yoon Ji hoo this is no joke, the 3 of us are dead serious here and you are laughing like a madman - Yi Jeong said while frowning

-Look! Okay, I feel for you guys, but the problem is minor. They broke up with you and I admit those words hurts like hell but remember tomorrow all 4 of us will be in Los Angeles celebrating your engagements. So let's just cut to the chase and plan this smoothly. If I were you 3, you better start thinking about a pretty good excuse or even a valid reason for lying to their faces and tricking them. - Ji Hoo said while stating the fact

-Urgh! I can't believe this! Why is it so hard to explain? - complained Junpyo

-Because you love her. You 3 can't find the right words to explain because you choose to lie to them. - Again, Ji Hoo's words hit them straight to the face.

-Look it's not as if we have an option, Yoon Ji Hoo. - Woo bin justifies their actions

-Woo bin, I'm part of the plan. I agree to it too but all I'm saying is you better be prepared for what will happen. They might end up forgiving you and then leave you. Or they might just not forgive you but still stay with you because of the marriage. Either way it's bad, either way hurts more, there is no easy way out here. The decisions lie on you 3, I'm merely here to help, I however need to apologize to them but I believe I will be forgiven right away. - JI Hoo said without a hint of hesitation in his voice.

-And why is that? - Jun Pyo asked.

-Because I'm special. Hahahahha! - replied Jihoo was beginning to get on Junpyo's nerves. Without further notices, Junpyo stood up and gave him a light punch in the arm.

-Okay! Okay! I'm only messing around. Seriously, the girls love me okay? They feel sorry for me too because of Seo Jin, so I think they will take it easy on me. Although I will probably earn a punch in a face from Jandi and Jae kyung but that's okay. I'm willing to face it head on. - Ji hoo commented proudly while rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger.

Woo bin sigh. - This is worse than ordering a kill to someone; at least I don't have to worry about hurting someone who is dead.

-Tsk! Worse than a whole bunch of accounts to deal with - added Junpyo

-No, it's worse than having a broken hand and not able to make any exquisite ceramics - seconded Yi jeong.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Boarding on the Shinwa's private jet, Woo bin couldn't describe his emotions; whether his heart is about to explode, or he is about to passed out because of the draining feelings he felt. The pain that he felt last night was suddenly replace by mix of emotions, he felt turmoil, confuse, agitated, nervous, all the negative feelings was drowning him. He turns to his left side, seeing Junpyo and Yi jeong fidgeting. Jun pyo was stamping his foot and in deep thought, while Yi jeong was holding his tie; loosening it and then tightening it again. Then he turns his face towards Ji hoo who was sitting in front of him; eyes close; listening to the earphone; just relaxing or finally sleeping.

-Damn Ji Hoo! He is right, this is getting harder than it seems - Woo bin thought as he looks down into the cloudy sky.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking; we will be arriving in Los Angeles International Airport in the next few minutes; so please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened. Los Angeles weather forecast tonight is 68 degrees F; clear to partly cloudy. In behalf of the Shinwa Airlines, thank you for flying with us. - The captain spoke over the intercom

-We're here. - Ji Hoo announced

Feeling light-headed; Woo bin massages his head and is rubbing his eyes; looking down; he saw the bright city lights of L.A coming into view. Abruptly; Woo bin felt frightened; moments from now he will be seeing her again. Tonight they are arriving at Mr. Ha's residence a day before the engagement party; the latter had decided that they should at least spend a day earlier to be relaxed and prepared for the celebration.

Waiting for them was Mr. Ha's secretary in a limousine; he bows to them and welcome them. Tired and nervous at the same time; all 4 of them went inside the limousine right away without any delays. Out of the corner of Ji Hoo's eyes; he saw all of 3 his best friends acting weird; Woo bin was biting his nails; Junpyo was grasping his curly hair; Yi jeong was scratching his forehead while frowning. Seeing his 3 best friends reaction; Ji Hoo could not help but chuckles; he had never seen them act like this; as an heir to their respective fortunes; no matter how frustrating or stressing the situation is they always manage to keep their cool and deals with it smoothly. Ji Hoo was about to calm his 3 best friends when the limousine stops; the driver automatically opens the door for them and before getting out; all 4 of them took a deep breath and adjusted their suits.

-Welcome back my dear sons! - Mr. Ha motions them to move forward and he gave them a warm hug. - Thank you for taking good care of my daughters and for watching over them for me.

-It's an honor, Mr. Ha - Ji Hoo spoke knowing that his 3 best friends' tongues are tied up

-Thank you to the 4 of you. Come, my wife has prepared a bunch of tasty cuisine for us. - Mr. Ha motions them to follow.

-Okay, you 3 calm down; breath, you better get a hold of yourselves; otherwise it's going to get worse. Take it easy. Let's go - Ji Hoo gave them words of comfort and smiled.

After taking a deep breath and adjusting their suits; all 4 of them followed the host inside the mansion; they are led towards the massive dining room; with the best delicious food ever serve; smiling at them is Mrs. Ha and she gave them a hug.

-Welcome back. Come on, take your sit and bon appetite! - She warmly said

Bowing down; all 4 of them take their sits and started eating; the food is superb and tasty filling up their appetite. Mr. Ha was about to say something when he saw the maids bringing out a tray full of untouched foods.

Mr. Ha sigh and frowns - Leave it inside their room - He beckons to the maids.

-Excuse me - Mrs. Ha stood up and motion the maids to follow her.

-My apologies, my daughters won't be dining with us tonight. I'm afraid my decisions of barricading them inside their chambers were a little bit harsh but see I don't want the same situation to happen again. I can no longer afford to feel worried and uneasy all the time. I hope all you gents understand this. - Mr. Ha informs them while looking intently at them

-We understand - all 4 of them exclaims

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Woo bin's POV**

Shit! I can't sleep! Should I see her tonight? Should I talk to her tonight? I know her chamber is tightly guarded and there is no way that she'll be running away but somewhere inside of me wants to confront her right now. Urgh! I don't know what to do? I don't know what to tell her. I can't be totally honest with her; I can't tell her the reason why I made that bet. It was the most unforgivable thing I've ever done. I wanted her to hate me; I wanted to ruin her, to hurt her so that she'll back out from the marriage. But I never thought I'd fall for her; never even dream about loving her and now here I'm, having the taste of my own medicine. I knew from the moment I saw her something inside me come to life; it was the way how we connected, the way how everything seems to be so clear when she is beside; it's the warmth of her that feeds my whole being. She is the girl that I've been looking for all this time. And there is no turning back now; I love her; I truly love her and I can't lose her. Tomorrow night is the night of our engagement; I will confess to her, I will tell her everything; hoping that she will forgive me. I know it's not that easy, I know she won't trust me anymore but God please! Please just let her stay with me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Yi Jeong's POV**

How could I be so stupid for not stopping her; I could have told her; I could have been honest to her; that night she had reveal to me her true identity and instead of telling her the truth; I was scared. I admit; I'm a coward; I keep on telling myself that I don't want to hurt her and I don't want her to suffer when in fact it was me who doesn't want to get hurt. She is strong and I'm not; she had the courage that I don't have. I'm scared! Scared of losing her but Ji Hoo is right; I should get a hold of myself and tell her the truth. I don't know how to do it or what to do, all I know is that I love her and I can't lose her. She is my soul mate and will forever be. She belongs to me and I belong to her; so no matter what happens tomorrow night, I will do my best to be forgiven.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Junpyo's POV**

Here I'm pacing back and forth, can't sleep, can't even lie down on the bed. She is all I could think off; Jandi is the only girl I have ever love; ever since the day I met her, my feelings for her are for real. She completes me and brings me happiness. It's the first time I ever felt this feelings; she had taught me how to live life; that money doesn't matter and that friendship and love is the most important thing in this world. She is all I ever wanted, all I ever dream off, the day we shared our first kiss was the best thing that ever happen to me and the day that she broke up with me was the day I died. Hearing those hurtful words from her is enough for me to commit suicide; it hurts so much just by lingering at those memories. I had lied to her and not even bother telling her the truth; to be honest it scares me; the thought of losing her the moment she finds out the truth was not an option. I admit as much as I wanted to hide the truth from her; tomorrow night she is bound to find out. I wonder how will she react, would she be happy that it's me she'll be married? I'm sure she will because she loves me too, she told me but why do I feel this way. I feel like something bad is about to happen.


	19. The Engagement

_**Hi sis Michi5463! Congratulations on your new video with Bang Bang Boom! I love it! well done! To Mikaelv thanks for your comment; glad you like it. Here is chp 19 hope you enjoy it and dont forget to leave your comments! Sis Michi5463 the idea of surprising the girls is awesome - Ill write on it on the next couple of chapters! =)**_

Chapter 19 The Engagement

-Ladies and Gentlemen, in behalf of my family I would like to thank everyone who came here tonight to witness the future merging of the most evolutional companies in the world. I'm proud to announce to all of you, that through all these years; J.K Group, Chu Petroleum Enterprise and Geum Hotel and Restaurants Chains stands firm and united in reaching out the goal to success. Without further delay I would like to present to you my dearest daughter; the future CEO and the heiress of J.K Group; HA JAE KYUNG.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-You look beautiful my dear - Mrs. Ha hugs Jae kyung while wiping the tears in her eyes.

-Mom, I'm sorry; from now on I promise you; no more running away. - Jae kyung gave her a weak smile; knowing all the pain that she caused her. Her mother have been very supportive of her when it comes to her abrupt decisions; whenever the 3 of them travels around the world her mother is always informed but the past adventure for Seoul wasn't.

She is inside a presidential suite of the finest hotel, over looking at the bright city lights of Los Angeles. Enjoying the serene view; she silently sighed and took a deep breath before checking herself to the mirror. Wearing a knee length, strapless, black satin dress with metallic detail to the waist and hem with an unusual crossover detail at the bust always complements her taste. Her shiny flawless short hair is bouncing lively ear length; discarding the extensions she wore in Seoul. With only a light make-up; a touch of light black eyeliner on her bright brown eyes; she looks totally elegant and sexy.

Hearing the compliments and praises from her mother, her make-up artist and her designer wasn't a relief at all; in fact she isn't excited, neither nervous nor happy; all she ever wanted is to get it over and done with. Another thing that is making her anxious is that she hasn't seen any of her 2 best friends Geum Jandi and Chu Ga eul since the day they arrived in L.A. Her father had kept them locked up on their chambers; forbidding them to see each other before the engagement. Assuming that they might leave again without notice; it's not that it's impossible; it's just that she doesn't have the nerves and guts to do such a thing. Although she never regretted her previous actions; the thought of disappointing her family is beyond imaginable. She had openly accepted her fate; being born with privileges has its price to pay and that is sacrificing her own feelings. Woo bin's protective arms; his thoughtfulness; his charms and his love for her will always be a part of her; no matter what the outcome of the event tonight; her heart will always belong to him.

As soon as she heard her father announced her name; as the doors open for her; she gracefully walks towards the stage; wearing her fake smile; proudly carrying herself, pretending to be delightful to everyone; imagining that she is walking down the aisle with Woo bin waiting for her. She approached her father who was waiting for her in the stairs of the stage; offering his hand to guide as she climbs. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she bows to everyone while flashes of the cameras were blinding her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jandi is hyperventilating; when Mrs. Ha came in;_ - Relax my dear; Jandi remember this is your fate; your parents are proud of you. _

Jandi recalls her previous conversation with her second mother; her mother's best friend; Mrs. Ha. She understood her point; her parents will be proud of her right now; knowing that she embrace and appreciate the treasure that they left for her. This is her family's legacy and no one but her will continue the work her parents had established with sweat, blood and hard work. With one last glimpse of Jun Pyo the man she loves; she closes her eyes as she tries to remember the night they were at the beach; confessing their love towards each other under the Sirius star.

-3 years ago, the president and the CEO of Geum Hotel and Restaurants Chains passed away leaving me the trust and confidence to handle his company. I'm proud to say, that with the guidance and support everybody has given me; the company has reached its peak of success. And now it's time to introduce to you to the future CEO and Heiress of Geum Hotel and Restaurant Chains; I proudly present to you my adopted daughter; GEUM, JAN DI. - She heard Jae Kyung's father proudly presented her

As the door swung open to receive her; flashes of camera and the sight of everybody welcoming her embraces her whole being. She stares towards the stage where she saw Jae kyung and Mr. Ha waiting for her. Looking around; she didn't recognize the faces that were swarming over the hall; cameras and photographers including the media where all over the place; snapping pictures of her as she strides towards the stage; wearing her fake smile.

-You look great Jandi. - Jae kyung whispers to her while holding her hand.

-You too. - She replied giving her a sad smile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Thank you everyone. And now the last but not the least; ladies and gentlemen; I would like to present to you the future CEO and the heiress of ChU Petroleum Enterprise; CHU GA EUL. As we all know; I have raised Ga eul as my daughter since she was 10 years old and I have seen her transformed from an innocent child to a lovely woman; the future of the enterprise will be on your hands my child. - Mr. Ha the president of the J.K Group proudly said.

Ga eul appears in front of everyone, wearing her official design of clothing; a long silver Aphrodite gown with beadings on the shoulder as well as on the waist with gold upper arm bangles to compliment the style; the gown flawlessly hugging her curve figures; wearing a light touch of make-up and silver high heels to match. Nervous, her eyes scanning around the crowd; looking for the 2 important people in her life; her 2 best friends.

Ga eul had never been so scared in her life; her 2 best friends were always beside her; cheering and supporting her all throughout her struggles in life. But tonight; she was all alone; walking towards the eternity of damnation. The nightmare that only lives in her dreams; now became reality. Just last night all she ever did was bathed in tears until her tear ducts gave up; thinking about a teacher named Yi Jeong; reminiscing the days that they were together; wishing that everything remains that way. But as much as she wants to linger on those memories; life is reality. And now here she is; elegantly presenting herself; wearing a sad smile that nobody seems to notice. Everybody was giving her applauses and praises she couldn't process. Everything was inaudible; even the flashes of the cameras made no sound to her; first that caught her eye was Jandi; her best friend looks to dazzling in Grecian style baby blue knee length silk empire line dress with sequin embellishment and pleating, her hair extensions were form in soft curls to complete her goddess looking touch and a white high heels. Beside her is Jae kyung wearing her signature color black; looking gorgeous.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Thank you very much. And before everyone get settled; without further ado, let me announce the most important matter for tonight. This important announcement is all about one thing; the future of the 3 major companies. Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce to you tonight my daughter's fiancé; the heir and CEO of IL Shen Construction Groups; the handsome and refine; Mr. Song Woo Bin. Please also welcome the heir and CEO of Shinwa Group; the youngest business man; Mr. Gu Jun Pyo; my adopted daughter Jandi's fiancé. And lastly the fiancé of my second adopted daughter Ga eul, I'm proud to introduce to you the heir of the Woo Song Museum in the world; the talented and youngest potter well-known; Mr. So Yi Jeong.

Jandi, Ga eul and Jae kyung look back at the same time to see the love of their life came out from the back stage in an expensive Armani 3 piece suit; JunPyo is wearing a black and white 3 piece suit with a silver necktie; Yi jeong with a silver 3 piece suit with a red necktie and Woo bin with dark green 3 piece suit with a light green necktie. Shocked of disbelief; runs through every veins inside their bodies as Jandi, Ga eul and Jae kyung meet their ex-boyfriends eyes. Mix of feelings swept them; hearts going amok; blood rushing to their brains as it slowly processes what it sees; their breathing double; whole system frozen from what had transpired. It took them a couple of minutes to absorb everything they just heard from Mr. Ha; did they hear him right? An heir to their companies? Woo bin? YI Jeong? Jun Pyo?

Holding their stares; the F3 couldn't help but feel the imposing coldness and bitterness that locks into those marbles; the look of betrayal and bewilderment flash across their stricken faces. Gulping hard; the F3 couldn't help but look away and stage a weak smile for everyone to see. Welcoming them; Mr. Ha gave each a hand shake and a fatherly hug before motioning his daughters to join them. Without hesitation; Jandi, Jae kyung and Ga eul adhere to the latter's request and stood next to their fiancé; taking a bow; posing for the pictures and cameras; playing the part.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-_Yi Jeong?

-Hi Ga eul!

They both spoke at the same time; Yi jeong was looking at Ga eul; while she was drinking her orange juice; after 10 long minutes of posing for the cameras; the silence between is growing eerie.

-Is this the real you? Or is it still the part of your mask? Your schemes? - Ga eul said to him silently; still flashing a fake smile for everyone to notice.

-I'm sorry… I didn't … mean too - Yi Jeong stammered

-Save it, Mr. So Yi jeong. - Ga eul shuts him up without emotion.

Meanwhile setting next to Yi jeong was his best friend Woo bin; in deep in conversation with Jae kyung.

-JayKay, please let me explain - Woo bin voice in a low tone; suppressing the emotions that swooped him.

She scoffs -You know what sweetheart; why don't we enjoy the rest of the party; this is after all our engagement right? - Jae kyung change the subject with sarcasm while tightening her jaw; trying to hold back unwanted emotions.

Junpyo was busy staring at the girl beside him; Jandi hasn't said a word ever since they sat next to each other; all she did was play with her food and is busy talking to Mr. Ha.

-Jandi.

-Stop! This is not the perfect place and time for us to talk Mr. CEO of Shinwa Group. Now if you don't mind, please put up a brave façade in front of these people; tonight let us pretend to be the perfect couple everyone expects us to be. - Jandi said firmly

-I - JunPyo stuttered; couldn't find the words to start with

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The evening was a great success; every member of the high society, Medias, politicians and prime ministers congratulated the 3 lovely couples. Each and every one complimented about how perfect they are and seems to be under the impression it was an act of pure LOVE. Even Jae Kyung's parents cannot believe the interactions and connections her 3 daughters' had with the F3. There couples dance, the laughter and giggles even though were strictly acting and nothing compared to what they really felt inside.

The party ended with another disappointing news from Jae Kyung's parents.

-Jandi, Ga eul and Jae kyung; your mom and I will be celebrating our 30th anniversary out of the country for a month and I trust the 3 to be in your best behavior.

-What? A month? - Jandi, Ga eul and Jae kyung surprised

-Yes, don't we deserve a nice vacation? Right sweetheart? - Added Mr. Ha while cuddling with his wife.

-But what about the company? - asked Jae kyung with a confused reaction.

-Well, the announcement was already made tonight, you 3 will be the new CEO and don't worry I have everything arrange already, you're secretaries, the boards and plus you have the best advisers around; you have each of your fiancé.

-Uncle, what do you mean? - Jandi gazes intently at Mr. Ha, trying to understand his point without looking at Jun Pyo

-Jandi, don't be alarm my child, Junpyo will take care of you.

Smiling Mr. Ha; envelopes his 3 favorite girls into a hug and whispers - Now don't forget to extend your hospitalities to your fiancé okay? Woo bin, Junpyo and YI jeong together with Yoon Ji hoo will be staying in our mansion; everything has been arrange and supervised already by my secretary so any problem will be reported to me immediately. Now when I say problems that means you 3 especially you Jae kyung and you too Ga eul.

-But why? - Jae kyung irritating replied

-It's okay Jae kyung! It's not as if we sleep on the same room. - Ga eul stated with a creased brow

-hahahaha! Don't be so naïve my little princess of course they sleep in the same room with you; except of course Ji Hoo.

-Hell No! - All 3 of them exclaimed.

-Oh yes they are, I see why not? They are your future husbands' right? - And with a last grim smile; Mr. Ha winks at Woo bin, Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo; leaving his stun princesses.


	20. Pride and Lies

_**thanks sis Michi5463 for the comments! here is chap 20 hope you like it! **_

Chapter 20 Pride and Lies

**Ga Eul and Yi jeong ….**

They are both inside her bedroom; Yi jeong was scanning around the photos that were posted on the wall; it was the pictures of Ga eul when she still a baby, kindergarten until college, Jandi, Jae kyung and her. She was smiling her innocent smile with her family; and a picture with Jandi and Jae kyung's parents. Every pictures on the wall imprinted the memories she went through all her life; admiring everything that he saw; he felt a tinge of happiness knowing that the girl he had come to love is the girl that he is going to marry. Smiling he couldn't help but remember their first kiss and the first time they said "I Love You". When suddenly a pair of eyes was burning a hole into his back; he turns around to see Ga eul staring at him in deep thoughts.

She just came out from the shower wearing a yellow robe match with a yellow towel wrap around her hair; when she saw Yi jeong staring at her vast collection of pictures hanging on the wall, his back on her. Ga eul still can't believe that the man standing in front of her was the man she entrusted her heart into; the man she love and the man she long to marry. Her spirit lifted up a few paces from earth when she had realize the So Yi jeong is the guy Jae kyung's parents had chosen for her.

-What are you looking at? Don't tell me Mr. So Yi jeong you haven't seen a girl in a bath robe? - She teasingly asked him; knowing how he felt at the sight of her. She deviously meant him to see her like this; wanting to see his expression and yet not giving him the satisfaction.

Gulping hard Yi Jeong manage to control himself from launching onto her; she looks so daring standing in front of him in a bathrobe; her innocent smile replace with naughtiness and boldness. It never appealed to him how vibrant can she be; if she wants too. Shedding the malicious thoughts aside; he sighs.

-Ga eul, we need to talk - he said in a serious tone; trying to look into her eyes and not into her petite body.

-Ow! So you want to talk? The famous Casanova of Korea wants to talk, okay let's hear it out - Ga eul said vaguely while placing her right hand on her waist.

Smitten by her tone; Yi jeong approaches her; one step at time while she backs away from him; giving him a menacing look. The sight of her aggressiveness impresses Yi jeong and makes him wanting her more. But realizing that this is not the perfect time to flirt with her; he sighs and sat down at the end of her bed.

Ga eul's heart was beating wildly the moment she saw him approach her with that bad boy smile he always flaunts around. Keeping herself intact, knowing that the moment he touch her she will forget all the pain he inflicted on her; she braces herself and felt at ease when he chose to sat down at the bed. Releasing the tension that is building up inside of her, she waited for him to speak; hoping to hear the truth.

-Ga eul, first I would like to apologize to you. I'm sorry. - His words were like a dagger aim to her heart; constantly reminding her of the lies he played.

-Ga eul, I hope you understand; it's not what I intend to do! - Yi Jeong continues; loss of words; shaking his head; still couldn't find the rightful words to explain to the girl he loves.

….

-Ga eul?

…..

-Please forgive me. - His voice pleading; praying she will find it in her heart to forgive him.

….

-Forgive you? For what? For lying to me? - Ga eul scoffs; couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

-Ga eul, I have reasons. There is a reason why I did that.

-I … I did it because I don't want to hurt you - he stammered; staring straight into her dark eyes.

-DON'T GIVE THAT BULLSHIT, SO YI JEONG - she roared at him; mad at his stupid reasons. How could he still lie to her face; they were all alone inside her room where he could possibly blurted out his heart to her; but still he choose to put on a mask and lied to her again.

-YOU ARE A LIAR! - She was now sobbing; the pain in her heart overflowing; her blood boiling of hatred and emptiness.

-Ga eul! - He hates it when she cries; it tears him apart so he tried to call her out, to touch her; to comfort her and to force her to listen to him. It was hard; it's very hard for him; he had never apologize for anybody in his whole life not even to Eun Jae who he happens to have loved before, not even to his brother, let alone to his mother or father. Or even to his best friends; for him as the great heir of his family's fortune; he bows to no one.

-DON'T TOUCH ME! HOW DARE YOU! How dare you YI Jeong! I told you the truth, I took the courage to tell you the truth; was it all a lie? Was the act of saving me; coming to my aid all a fraud? Did you plan this from the beginning huh? Didn't you have enough experience already with women that you manage to prove to yourself again that you are indeed the Casanova? Huh? - She couldn't control it anymore; the pain that was slowly killing her, all the sorrows and the heartaches; she had embrace and accepted from the idea of losing him suddenly turns into coldness.

-Ga eul, I love you I really do. It's not what it looks like… I …. I - He confess to her; looking down at his feet; trying to hide the tears in his eyes that was starting to accumulate. Stupid he thought to himself. He can't even put into words; he can't even find it in his cold heart to tell her; she bombarded him with questions he didn't expect to receive; she was all over him, knocking the walls the he build, tearing him apart just to get him to admit the game he played. The game he and his best friends started.

-Enough! You have no right to say that; Yi jeong. You of all people have no right to say that! You are indeed a cold blooded Casanova; you have no heart and you have no soul. You are a coward and selfish; unworthy of any woman's love. - She said as she wiped away her tears; climb into the right side of the bed; pulling the blanket over her head as she pours out all her emotions.

He saw her lay down the bed; pulls over the blanket and weeps; his heart shattered hearing her soft sobs; he wanted to hard to punch someone, to beat himself up; how stupid of him to not even swallow his pride. He needs to vent; he was about to leave her when he hears her said.

-Since you are now my fiancé and I'm obligated to share a bed with you; you can sleep on that side - she coldly said to him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Woo bin and Jae kyung …. **

-LEAVE ME ALONE! - Jae kyung roared as soon as the door closes behind them.

-JayKay, can you just listen to me. Please. - He begs

-DON'T!.. - She warns him

-Ever call me that, not anymore, my name is Jae Kyung - She said; gritting her teeth; emphasizing every word.

She scoffs and continues - As if you don't know that; tell me Song Woo bin; did you had fun? Did you enjoy it? Are fully satisfied that finally the mighty Jae Kyung fell in love with you? Huh?

-Jae …. Kyung - His voice shaking

-What? Can't seem to find your tongue? - Jae kyung sarcastically said trying to cover the shivering in her voice. All throughout the night; all she did was suppress her feelings; holding back tears and tightening her jaw just to stop herself from breaking down. Every minute of every second that pass was tormenting to her heart; the pretend laughs and giggles; the sweet dances and holding hands was all build up on a lie. And now that it was over; she can no longer take it; she wanted the truth from him. Whether he likes or not; he is going to confess to her; to tell her the truth; no matter how painful it is.

-Jae kyung, I'm sorry; the truth is I only want the same privileges as you; don't you understand? All I want was to be able to decide on my own; I don't want a handpick bride; I want to marry the only woman I could ever love. - He confesses, taking deep breaths every time he reasons to her.

-And then I fell in love with you. You are the only one that made me feel this way.

-And do you think I will fall for your pleas twice? No! I'm not your ordinary girl Woo bin; I'm not just any of your girls who succumb to your calls and needs, who fall on their knees just to be love by you. You are right I long to be free and I long to love someone who I choose to love and you know what's worst? It's because I fell in love with you. I fell in love with a guy who doesn't have a heart to love me back. -she sobs while wiping her tears away at the same time.

-That's not true Jae Kyung; I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH - He had told her with all his heart; tears flowing down his cheeks; he can no longer contain the pain he felt inside. All those hurtful words she says pierce a hole into his heart. True; he lied to her; true he started this game but in the end he finally admitted to himself that he is madly in love with her but yet she still doesn't have the right to judge him. It pains him how she could ever say such things. No one ever dares to speak to him that way; he is Prince Song for crying out loud; the Prince of Mafia; every one bows down to him; not him to them.

-LIAR! Don't you dare lie to me Woo Bin; you thought I don't know? You thought I had no idea did you? Well you underestimated me Prince Song; why don't you tell me the whole truth? Why don't you tell me about the bet? The real reason behind it huh? - Jae kyung asked him with sarcasm; keeping her head up high even though soft sobs were coming out of her chest

-…

-Why?... Why did you have to judge me? Why did you have to make the bet just for me to fall in love with you; so that in return you can me ask me to back out for our marriage? Why? Am I not worth loving Woo bin? Am I not the right girl for you? - She spoke; her voice shaking from the different waves of emotions she felt.

- ….

-I gave myself to you thinking that you deserve me more than anyone else but I was wrong. I WAS WRONG TO TRUST YOU. WRONG TO LOVE YOU.

-Jae kyung, please forgive me. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. - Woo bin embrace her from the back; holding onto her like there was no tomorrow.

-SORRY? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN TELL ME SORRY? WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME TRUTH WOO BIN? HUH? TOO PROUD TO SWALLOW YOUR PRIDE? - She yells at him.

_Fuck him; Fuck all his lies and his pride she thought._

-Jae … -

Controlling herself; she took a deep breath and spoke calmly - -I can never forgive you Woo bin. I had loved you yet you chose to lie to me. I trusted you and you chose to hurt me. You're asking for the impossible!

She turns her back to him and wipes away that tears in her eyes. The agonizing pain she felt inside was overflowing; she wanted to cry so bad; wanted to walk away; wanted to run but her father's words and her mother's painful expressions unravels in her mind; so finally said with no emotion towards him.

- I may not be able to grant you your wish but I will make it easier for you. I will give you what you want, after all this is nothing but an arrange marriage to me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Jun Pyo and Jandi ….**

-Wait Jandi! Please hear me out

-What for? For you stupid lies? And your games? - She scoffs as she slams the door behind them. Jun Pyo trailing her.

-It was not a game; I admit I lied to you; I even pretended to be something I am not but because all I wanted is to get to know you. I want the same thing as you want Jandi; you wanted to be love by someone who is pure and doesn't have a slight interest in your company and your fortune. You want to be love by someone who you smile with; who you are happy with and who you can live your life with. We had that moment Jandi, you and I, you and I are bound to be with each other; embrace with the star of love Sirius. - he reasons out to her; she needs to hear him; she needs to accept the fact that he never played that game for her; the moment he saw her again at the pharmacy was the moment everything made sense to him.

-You are right! You are absolutely right Jun pyo. I Geum Jandi heiress to my empire pretended to be a normal person; I want to be normal girl capable of loving an ordinary person who can love me back in return. I long to live a normal life, I want to feel love but all of it was only a dream; a dream I forge to be. I am so stupid; so stupid to let my guard down; so stupid to fall for you; stupid to even love you but you know what; you broke my heart, you chose to lie to me, I could have accepted you just the way you are but instead you choose to hurt me. - Tears starting to form in her eyes; her delicate hands clutched into a ball; failing to control her emotions; her body betrayed her as she swayed; her back against the wall.

-Don't you dare talk to me about lies Jandi because you had lied to me too. You could never have accepted me because you never accepted yourself. You never embrace the real you Jandi; you live in fears and expectations and I understand that. But this is not just about you; why can't you accept the fact that it's not only you who wanted to be love with all your heart. Jandi those times, those moments that we had been together was meant to happen. We are meant to happen Jandi, why can't you understand that?

She scoffs; hiding the weakness inside her. - That was nothing Jun Pyo! We are nothing! I admit I love you but that was before I realize that you and I don't have the heart to truly embrace the meaning of love.

-YOU ARE A LIAR GEUM JANDI! I know what I felt and I know you felt the same way back in Seoul. I know we had the connection; you are just afraid, why are you afraid Jandi? Why? I'm here. I'm your fiancé; I will love you with all of me. - His heart is hurting, seeing her helpless he kneels in front of her, holding her hands; his eyes looking intently at her; begging.

-For once Gu Jun Pyo don't be so naïve. You an heir to Shinwa Group; this is degrading on your part!

That's it, Jun Pyo just had enough; Jandi was not the girl who he met in Seoul, this is someone else; someone else who is afraid of loving him back. He knows she loves him; he heard her say it during the times that he nurses her to sleep; her subconscious taking over her. But this is too much! No longer able to control his feelings; he stood up; grabs his shoulders to face him; looks straight into her eyes and said.

-YOU'RE RIGHT! I'm the heir of Shinwa but at least I have the HEART! THE HEART TO LOVE JANDI. You are indeed the heiress of Geum hotel and restaurant chains; capable of loving but YOU DON'T HAVE A HEART! - Jun pyo said coldly as he storms outside her bedroom. He needed to vent; needed to see his best friend JI Hoo. Jandi is not making sense; he knows she is trying to build a wall; pretending to be strong.


	21. Boys Talk

_**Hi sis Michi5463, I know I feel sorry for woo bin too but he needed it. On the other hand I kinda exchange Jandi's character to Jun Pyo. I wanted to see how the mighty Jandi is and how will Jun Pyo overcome her pride. So yeah here is Chp 21 with JI hoo. Hopefully you'll like it. **_

Chapter 21 Boys talk

_- I may not be able to grant you your wish but I will make it easier for you. I will give you what you want, after all this is nothing but an arrange marriage to me. _

Her words struck Woo bin's so hard; that he needed to walk away from her. He wanted so bad to beat up somebody right now; to take out his anger somewhere else. He fishes out his cellphone and was about to call his men when he remembers he is in Los Angeles. In Seoul, if Woo bin is in a bad mood and needed to take out his frustrations; he and his men would usually go drinking on some public bars where no one knew him; and then they would always end up beating some punk ass. And now that he is in Los Angeles; he simply can't do that. Of course the underworld Mafia is scattered around the world and that as their Prince he is entitled to such privileges. But he couldn't afford to jeopardize his men like that; for his father will have been notified right away and that means trouble for him. Unlike his men in Seoul who covers for him; there loyalties are still to his father since the latter is still the big boss of the mafia. Shaking the thoughts aside; he decided to seek for Ji Hoo who he thinks was sleeping already. He storms towards his bedroom and knocks really hard.

-Ji HOO! Ji Hoo! It's me Woo bin! Open the door! - Woo bin was about to kick the door when he heard the doorknob twist. Surprised he saw Yi jeong opening the door for him; his best friend's eyes puffy. Before he can even say something; Yi jeong handed him a glass of whiskey. Walking inside; he saw Jun pyo rubbing his eyes and Ji hoo was looking at him intently.

-Junpyo, give her time. You know, Jandi is neither Ga eul nor Jae kyung. Jandi has been through a lot; as the oldest to all 3 of them, she has a lot of pressure in her hands. She grew up to be the role model for everybody. Everyone expects a lot from her, look, your sister JunHee is lucky to have you. - Ji Hoo explains

-But I don't understand, JunHee is lucky to have me? Why is that? - Jun Pyo confused.

-Well because as the son; you are entitle to be the heir of your family's company. JunHee doesn't have to carry the burden; remember that women needed to earn their respect in the high society. Cruel but it's true, in the world of money and numbers, women are known to be weak, beneath every men. So in order for them to get the respect they deserve and the support they needed; they have to prove their wits and abilities to everybody. For Jandi; she needed to be strong to prove herself worthy of the position. So as her future husband; it is your responsibility to support and protect her ok? - JI Hoo continues

Jun Pyo sighs and nods at Ji Hoo. Yi Jeong pours whiskey into JunPyo's drink when Ji Hoo shifted his attention to him and Woo bin.

-Go ahead. - Ji Hoo smiled at the two of them and then Woo bin nods at Yi Jeong.

Breathing heavily; Yi jeong leans back at the couch and sigh

-I … I don't know what happen. I just sort of, spaced out; I don't even know what to tell her. Damnit; her words hurt like hell! - Yi jeong shakes his head while JI Hoo was looking at him seriously.

-Yi Jeong, did you even told her the truth?

-Ji Hoo, I did tried my best but … but .. - Yi jeong couldn't continue

-but you didn't! Because if you did, Ga eul will understand; Ga eul has a heart you know that Yi jeong. And I bet you, if you could have told her the truth; she would have listen to you and even forgive you. YI jeong you don't need to put on a brave masked anymore. Ga eul is nothing like your mother; and you are nothing like your father. -

Only Ji hoo dares to talk about that to Yi Jeong, not even Jun Pyo nor Woo bin have the guts to open it up for him. Ever since they were little; all 3 of them knew about Yi jeong's problems with regards to his family. His mother left them as soon as she realizes her husband was cheating on her. His father however was too coward to admit his mistakes and didn't go after her, until the day she finally married her second husband; living the shattered Yi Jeong behind with his father.

-I can't help it Ji Hoo! I can't help it! I don't want to hurt her and I know I'm too coward to admit the truth to her because I'm afraid she might leave me. -

-I don't know what to do. You know I love her very much. I'd die if I lose her! - Yi Jeong was holding back tears, although his voice is shaking so bad. Woo bin and jUnpyo can feel his pain.

-Yi jeong, you are not going to lose her. You are going to come clean to her; tell her the truth before it's too late. You got that? You are going to pluck the courage and as I've said Ga eul is not your mother; she loves you and she will not leave you - Ji Hoo said seriously to him and while Yi jeong nods at him; drinking the rest of his whiskey. Junpyo stood up and got a new bottle of alcohol and a bottle of wine for them.

-Now you Woo bin, what happen? - Ji Hoo raises a brow to Woo bin; assessing his best friend's demise. Woo bin had never come to an advice to anyone; not even to Ji Hoo, in fact Woo bin is the only that doesn't have the family problem. His family isn't perfect but at least both of his parents had showered him with love and support. His dad might be leader of the underworld Mafia but his father loves him and his mother very much; never had he cheated on them; or even had different girls. On the other hand Woo bin was an expert to girls; even as the Don Juan. Ji Hoo only knew one relationship that Woo bin had, it was with his ex-girlfriend Sharyn and he was totally into her that he never dares to touch any other girls beside her. He had given up his Don Juan images for her and then in return she dumped him; cheated on him with some old bastard. And now looking at his friend; Ji Hoo knew that he is crazy over Jae kyung. Ji Hoo loves Jae kyung; she is the perfect girl for his best friend. In fact he hated Sharyn; he knew it the first time he met her.

-Ji Hoo, I never thought …. How hard it is to beg for forgiveness. I never thought I will be begging for her forgiveness! - Woo bin's voice was shaking; that Yi jeong and JunPyo had tap his shoulders.

-I don't know what had gotten into me to play that stupid game. I didn't plan on telling her about it but she nailed me men! It hurts to be treated this way! - Woo bin sobs; he couldn't able to control his feelings anymore. He drinks his whiskey; laughing painfully with tears in his eyes.

-I couldn't do anything; I couldn't stop her; I couldn't make her listen to me.

-She said…. She said … She regretted giving herself to me and that she was wrong to love me. - He finally breaks down. Woo bin the prince of the mafia, the Don Juan cried his heart out.

-Damnit! Urgh! Sorry guys, I knew I brought this onto us. JiHoo, JunPyo, YI Jeong, I'm sorry! - He apologizes to them; he had initiated the stupid game; he had force them to do it. He is such a jerk! Stupid! And Selfish!

-No Woo bin! Don't say that! We made our decision and no one is to blame except ourselves - Junpyo said to him while looking down at his drink

-Junpyo is right Woo bin; I agree to it! We all did! - Yi Jeong sadly said.

-Woo bin, you have to admit your mistakes. Jae kyung only wants to her the truth from you; she loves you and she will forgive you. Just like what I told JunPyo and Yi Jeong; the girls only said that out of anger and frustrations. Imagine how they feel; put yourselves into their shoes; the feelings of betrayal are there. If you 3 are hurting real bad; how do you think they felt right now? I may not be an expert to girls but I have my fair share of experiences. - Ji Hoo explains

-Listen, when Seo jin broke up with me; I was shattered, I felt like committing suicide; felt like the whole world crumbled the moment she left me. I was furious at her; mad at her; because all this time I thought she didn't love me at all. I thought she had some other man in her life. I thought she was selfish and stupid for hurting me but in the end you know what the girls made me realize? It was I who was selfish; it was I who was a coward, not wanting to accept the fact that there was something wrong in our relationship. Our relationship was not perfect at all. I was selfish for keeping her away from herself. She had loved me with all of her heart; for the couple of years she was always giving herself to me. Giving everything to me, surrendering herself to me; leaving her feelings and emotions shattered. I drain her so much that she doesn't have love left for herself anymore. You see, in order to love somebody else, you have to love yourself first. Love yourself first, that's what the girls thought me too. - JI Hoo leans back and is rubbing his eyes. His 3 best friends knew this gesture very much; Yoon Ji Hoo is crying.

Remembering her still pains him but for the sake of his friends to understand this tormenting pain they felt inside; he needed them to hear this.

-I could have follow her; woe her; get her back if I wanted to but I choose not too because she personally ask me, she told me she needed time; needed space to mend her heart, to mend herself. She said she wanted to find the real Seo Jin. And I'm giving it to her, if being apart is all that it takes for her to love me again with all of her heart, I will give it to her. - Ji Hoo looks into his best friends' faces and smile at them.

-You see, don't be afraid to swallow your pride Woo bin, this is for you to Yi jeong. Don't be afraid to open up your heart to them; Jae kyung loves you as much as you love her. Ga eul loves Yi Jeong as much as you love her and same as Jandi to Jun Pyo. They will hear you out because they love you. All they ever wanted for you is to be strong; have the courage and the strength to accept your mistakes. It doesn't matter if you are an heir to the most successful business in the whole world or if you are the heir to Il Shen Construction and the prince of mafia or the youngest potter and the heir to thousands Woo song Museum, all of those things doesn't matter. What matters is how you accept your weaknesses as much as your strengths. What matters is how brave you are to admit that you have wrong them.

-Truth might hurt to them but they are courageous enough to accept it with all their hearts. Because love doesn't dwell on fears and on prides. It dwells with pure of hearts and honesty. The girls love you! You know that! They are willing to accept you; the real you; not as an heir but the real JuNpyo, the real Woo bin and the real Yi jeong.

For the first time in their lives; Woo bin, Junpyo, Yi jeong had understand JI Hoo's feelings for Seo Jin. It is also the first time that he opens up for them, and now they understood. Ji Hoo is one heck of a guy indeed. Woo bin stood up and pour them some wine; gave them their drinks and announce.

-For F4's forever brotherhood! - Woo Bin raise his glass

-For Ji Hoo - Jun Pyo added

-For the girls we love - YI jeong seconded

-And for our future happiness - Ji Hoo smiles

-CHEERS! - All four of them utter and drank there wines.

They were drinking for the rest of the night; talking about the girls and planning on how to win them back. Ji Hoo had assured them that if they remain honest and truthful to themselves the girls will surely forgive them in no time. While plotting ways to get them back; Ji Hoo had his first move in mind; smiling deviously he looks at his 3 best friends who were already drunk.


	22. Ji Hoo's plot of Jealousy and Junpyo's 1

Chapter 22 Ji Hoo's Plot of Jealousy and JunPyo's First

Ji hoo is staring at his laptop; smiling silently while scrolling at the bunch of pictures stored in it. The memories that they shared for the past couple of years in their lives; Seo jin is the only girl he had ever laid his eyes on; the only girl he wanted and the only girl he ever loves. It's been 2 months since she broke the engagement and yet the pain is still fresh as if it was still yesterday. His grandfather, his 3 best friends, Jae kyung, Jandi, and Ga eul were always there for him; taking care of him, spending time with him even though all he did was sleep; read books or even just listen to his Ipod. He had never heard them complain and is thankful for that because their presence is all he needed. He had also grown to love his newly found sisters; Jandi, Jae kyung and Ga eul although the girls are the heiresses to their own companies; Ji Hoo had never treated them that way. In fact, they act like they are real commoners, Ga eul as the sweetest; Jandi the mature one and Jae kyung vibrant and lively. The 3 girls help him out a lot during the times of his distress; always cooking him porridge; visits him; drags him somewhere else just to cheer him up and now he is returning a favor.

Here, he is in Los Angeles at the Ha's residence by the request of the host. The latter had a secret meeting with him; asking him for a favor to watch over his precious daughters and of course to help his best friends' smooth things out. Before the meeting; he bows to help his 3 best friends. He knew that they needed him the most; knew that his friends couldn't do this without him.

First, he had an honest conversation with the girls; admitting to his mistakes and asking for their forgiveness although Jandi was still fiercely mad about his conspiracy with JunPyo, Yi jeong and Woo bin; she had forgiven him. He did earn a punch in the face from Jae kyung and Jandi but Ga eul was more understanding. In fact earlier this morning; Ga eul had cooked him his favorite breakfast pancakes with strawberry syrup; and Yi Jeong glaring at him fiercely. At 10 Am; Jae kyung had asked him if he can accompany her to the gym inside the mansion; before he even replied she had already grab his hands and drags him around. Of course Woo bin was pissed but what else can he do. His fiancée is the cunning one. That afternoon Jandi requested him to listen to the new piece she wrote; Ji Hoo was amaze on how Jandi can plays the piano; he never thought that the proud, all about business Jandi has passion in music. Although Jun Pyo was furious; Ji Hoo couldn't help but adhere to her request.

Dinner came and everyone was silently eating their food; without any word; Ji Hoo was studying his 3 best friends' behavior; they look like a bunch of kids on time out. Smiling he shifted his attention towards his food and finish it.

-Wow the food is tasty! Thank you - He happily said; earning himself a smile for Jandi.

-So who is up for movies? - He suggested while looking at the 3 of his bestfriends

-I am - Jae kyung said to him enthusiastically

-That's fine with me - Gaeul replied

-I love movies! Ji Hoo let's watch horror movies! - Jandi smiles

-Horror? I want a love story - Ga eul pouts and JI Hoo suddenly felt Yi jeong sighs.

-Ga eul, we always watch love story or dramatic movies, can we just watch something different. Horror movies will do Jandi. - Jae kyung stood up and drags Ji Hoo

-Are you coming Ga eul? Jandi? - She calls them

Ga eul immediately follows without looking at Yi jeong while Jandi stops on the side of JunPyo.

-Well, you 3 are free to join us if you want! - She informed them without looking at JunPyo while trying to hide a smile in her face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

All 7 of them are inside Jandi's bedroom; the latter insisted that they watch it there since she has the vast collections of horror movies. Although Ga eul wanted to watch it in their mini theatre, Jandi always wins. Ji Hoo had chosen the movie "The Eye" for them to watch. All throughout the movie; Ji Hoo was sandwich between the 3 girls; Ga eul was sitting on his right side; Jae kyung on the left while Jandi next to Ga eul hugging her teddy bear. They were sitting on the carpet while Woo bin, JunPyo and YI Jeong were on the sofa behind them. He notices that Ga eul and Jae kyung is afraid of ghost; shrieks a lot and has been terrorizing his t shirt. Ga eul constantly tugging his shirt whenever a ghost would appear and Jae kyung on the other hand hides her face on his shoulders. They were finally on the third movie when Ji Hoo realizes that Jae kyung was already asleep in his shoulders; Ga eul was lying on the carpet hugging a pillow eyes falling asleep; Jandi blinking a couple of times trying be awake.

Feeling the jealousy and tension in the air and the thought of his 3 best friends' burying him alive; Ji Hoo excuses himself to use the men's rest room while slowly laying Jae kyung on the carpet, secretly he nods into his 3 best friends and whispers.

-Your turn - He winks at them and left

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Woo bin's POV**

I was this close to beating up Ji Hoo; the nerve of him to sit beside my Jae kyung and for allowing her to hide into his shoulders and even sleeps in it? Urgh! This is too much; I want to just kick him right now! Damn Ji Hoo if you don't start walking away now; I will surely kill you. I heard him excuse himself to Jandi and saw him left. I hesitated trying to absorb the words he said; I turn to my left seeing JunPyo sat beside Jandi and hold her just in time before she collapse on the floor. She must be sleeping already. Checking my watch; I was surprised to see the time; it was 2 Am, I didn't notice how long we had watched the movies or how long I was controlling myself from punching Ji Hoo. To be honest in my dirty mind; I was already plotting Ji Hoo's death. Tsk. Tsk. I sigh; finally realizing that I needed to take Jae kyung to her room. Without hesitation, I scooped her up and carry her bridal style without saying goodnight to Yi jeong and Jun Pyo.

I gaze at her pretty face sleeping silently in my arms; her bed is too big and comfortable. It must be customized because it is not a king size bed; it is massive. I recalled the last time we spend our first night; it was exactly like this except we were making love all night long. I can't help but feel the pain from looking back at those amazing memories we shared. Jae kyung is the only girl I have ever truly loved; I recall how she defended me in front of my ex-girlfriend. Her words of comfort and confidence complete me; and the hurtful words that she told me the night of our engagement kills me. Wiping the tear in my eyes; I kiss her forehead, her nose and her lips. It was the same soft, sweet lips I've tasted before; she is my Jae kyung, my life and my wife. I know tomorrow when she wakes up; she will hate me for holding her into my arms; for lying next to her and even kissing her but all I wanted is to feel her. I wanted is to fill the gap; the emptiness that I felt whenever she is not around. I LOVE YOU HA JAE KYUNG and no matter what happens I will not let you go. I will do everything I can for you to forgive me. You are my life. I can't live without you.

She shifted and suddenly adjusted herself to my body; her fingers begin stroking my face; while mumbling

-Woo bin .. you .. my life. - She said between her ragged breathing.

Is she dreaming about me? Is she thinking about me in her sleep? I felt like my entire body is in heaven; it feels good to hear her say my name. I know deep inside she loves me; don't worry Jae kyung, I won't give up; I love you too much to give up on you. I'm sorry for the lies but I don't care how long it takes; I will prove to you that I'm worthy of your love.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Yi Jeong's POV**

I have never felt this kind of rage to my best friend before; I have always respected my brother Ji Hoo; never had I anticipated that the time will come when I have to kill him; seeing Ga eul tugging his shirt; holding his arms when she is afraid makes me want to choke him. How dare him offered this type of gestures towards my Ga eul, My GA eul alone. She is mine and no one has the right to touch her that way, I swear if Ga eul wasn't there I might have really killed him.

-_Your turn_

What? My eyes darted at his face; trying to calm myself down. What is he talking about my turn? On the corner of my eyes I saw Woo bin carried Jae kyung and left the room. I look down and saw Ga eul sleeping silently in the carpet; her legs curled up into a ball hugging her chest. She looks so beautiful; perfect skin, perfect face, perfect body and most of all perfect legs. I heard JunPyo suggested in moving Ga eul to her own bed for the carpet is not comfortable. Without saying a word, I nod at him, gather her into my arms, carrying her bridal style towards her bedroom.

She is so light and thin; this is actually the first time I carried her in my arms. I have hugged her; held her hands, kissed her lips, her neck, and held her waist, this amazing feeling that I felt inside was slowly getting into my nerves, blood rushing through my loins. Urgh! I can't! Shaking the feelings aside; I lay her on her bed; watching her ever feature; Oh! How I miss her! I miss her sweetest touch and her smiles. I smiled looking at her, remembering her small gestures; her pouts and her tantrums. She is my little princess. My air, my life and my everything. I decided to sleep with her tonight; I lay my head in my arms; looking straight into the ceiling when she suddenly twisted, intertwined her left arms around my waist. I felt the shocked washed through my entire body when she incline her head on my shoulders; her left leg on top of my mine. I stiffened; feeling her breathing on my neck; she smells so good; I turn my face met hers. I stared at eyes, nose, lips, tucking away the strands of her hair that were covering her face. I was about to kiss her when I hear her moan

-Yi Jeong … Yi jeong …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jandi suddenly felt a strong set of arms catch her; her body can no longer fight the urge to sleep. She heard someone gasps; and she blinks before opening her eyes. She saw Jun Pyo holding her; shock written in his face as he stares at the ghost on the movie. She chuckles silently; mentally taking a note about his fears. She recalled how he hated watching horror movies; that's why she personally suggested the genre. Even though she hated him; she couldn't deny deep within her strong feelings towards him. She loves him dearly. Without moving Jandi felt so relax and at ease in his arms; she observes every reaction he made every time the ghost scene will appear. It amazes her that no matter how he hated the movie; he didn't even bother turning it off. Maybe because he wanted to watch it with her or maybe it's just the thought of cuddling together or maybe he is afraid she might wake up. Pretending to be asleep she leans back to his chest; feeling his heart beating wildly inside. She felt him stiffened; not wanting to move; then he took a deep breath and said.

-I love you -

Jandi heard him say those magic words with pain; Junpyo the love of her life is in pain. It didn't occur to her; how she had hurt him the other night.

-_It was not a game; _

_-all I wanted is to get to know you_

_-For once don't be so naïve Jun Pyo, this is degrading on your part_

_-You're right! I'm the heir of shinwa but at least I have the heart. A heart to love Jandi_

_-You are capable of loving but YOUDON'T HAVE A HEART!_

She recalls everything she had said to him that night; when suddenly it dawn to her how cruel and cold hearted she is. Jun Pyo had love her with all his heart; in fact he believes in her; he gave her strength; he made her realize how hard she was on herself; and that she is not perfect. Jun Pyo loves her for who she is and not because she is the perfect Jandi. He had no expectations for her. He just wanted to love her and with that, tears started to form in her eyes. She bit her lower lip trying to control it from shaking. Her heart thumping madly from the pain she felt. She is so stupid for hurting him. And without realizing, she suddenly took a sharp intake of breath that increases into sobs.

-Jandi, Jandi are you okay? Wake up! Wake up! - JunPyo was looking at her; she can feel it even though her eyes were close. His voice full of concern; thinking that she might be dreaming when she is wide awake. She opens her eyes to ease his worries and stares at him.

-Sshhhh… It's okay! I'm here. It's just a dream. Go back to sleep. Do you want me to carry you to the bed? - His face full of worries.

She nods at him.

Junpyo carried her towards the bed and tucked her in; he kissed her forehead and was about to leave when she hold his hand. Astonished from her gestures; he quickly turns around to see her face illuminated by the moonlight. Her soft angelic face was full of pain and Jun Pyo felt pain in his heart. He sat next to her and envelops her into a hug.

-Do you want me to stay here until you fall asleep? Don't worry I can sleep in the couch. - He smiles at her; wiping the tears away.

She shakes her head and softly spoke - I want you here beside me.

Junpyo's eyes narrowed as soon as he heard her; he immediately lay beside her and the best thing happen; she cups his face; looking straight into his eyes and kisses him tenderly. With a thud inside his chest; he answered her passionate kisses. Unable to control the feelings he felt for her; he kisses her neck, at the back of her ears; her shoulder blade; her arms and her hands. He heard her moans into his kisses and he deepens it. She sucks onto his tongue and plays with it. Out of breaths; they pulled an inch towards each other while holding their gaze to one another.

Without leaving his eyes; Jandi unbutton his shirt and yank it away from him. She gathers his hand and guided it towards her pajamas slowly taking it off. Junpyo's face was now full of panic and concern; totally glad that the lights were off and that his back was on the moonlight. He didn't want her to see this reaction. He looks into her again; to see her getting rid of her bra; he stiffens at the sight of this and felt his loin's rock hard. Tempted to look into her breast; he grins his teeth and clench his jaw while staring intently into her eyes. He saw her smile and she pulls him down into a kiss that was intoxicating his whole body. They have kissed again; this time the kiss is demanding and urgent. And suddenly he felt her tiny fingers playing at the hems of his pants and moans as she unzips the zipper in it.

Trying to give in to her needs; he kisses her forehead, her eyes, her nose, and her cheeks; praying that tonight he will master the act of love making; for tonight is going to be his first with the only girl he had ever love.


	23. Ji Hoo vs Woo bin

_Hi sis Michi5463 and Mikaelv, thank you very much for your comments and reviews! appreciate it! It made my day! Anyways here is chp 23, please don't forget to leave your comments and reviews! Hope you like it! Enjoy!_

Chapter 23 Ji Hoo vs. Woo bin

Jae Kyung stirs as the rays of the sun is blinding her eyes. Breathing in the morning breeze; she sniffs around trying to find the intoxicating scent known to her; she stops when she found it. It smells good; thinking that it must be a new pillow case; she leans and sniffs more; in taking the amazing feeling. She stretches to feel someone's arms around her waist; without opening her eyes she snuggle closer and felt her lips touch someone's lips. Surprised; she opens her eyes and found his face inch from hers and that she was sleeping on his arms and was holding him the whole night.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - Jae kyung screams with all her might. And without hesitation she suddenly grabs the pillow that was on the floor and started hitting him.

-Ahhhhhhhhh! Ow! Ow! Ow! - Woo bin yelled. He just had a good dream where Jae kyung and him were making out when suddenly a blow hit his face.

-You pervert! What the hell are you doing here in my room? Get out! Get out right now! - Jaekyung ordered; eyes glaring at him full of hatred.

-Hey! I didn't do anything to you. What made you say that I'm a pervert? Plus I have any right to be here in your room, if you remembered it was your father's instructions and as far as I can remember I think you agree to it too right? By the way good morning to you, my wife -

Woo bin stood up while flashing his gorgeous body to her. He saw he eyes widen as she stares into his body; he was half naked; wearing only his pajamas. He saw her blush and decided to tease her

-Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Sweetheart, do you like what you see? Do you want to touch it?

-Urgh! Yuck! The nerve! As if! - Jae kyung raised her brows and cross her arms.

-hahahaha! Oh come on! Don't you remember? You were hugging me the whole night. - Woo bin smiles is all over his face; enjoying her irritation.

-Urghhhhhh! Get out! Get out! Get out! - She attacks him, giving him light punches in his arms and his shoulders. Laughing at her; he embraces her with all of his heart and cups her face to give her a peck in the lips. He felt her stiffens; and he immediately runs away from her; leaving the shocked Jae kyung.

Jae kyung remain standing at the same spot where Woo bin left her; she touches her lips; feeling the wet kiss he has given to her. Her heart pounding really hard; sending electric impulses to her face; she is blushing like hell.

-Weeeeeeehhhh! - Overjoyed; she was jumping up and down her bed; too happy to care whoever came inside her bedroom.

-Aherm! - Ji Hoo had cleared his throat while looking at the enthusiastic Jae kyung.

-Sorry for barging in like this; I knocked and I swear I heard you said come in; anyways I prepared breakfast for everybody. Have you seen Woo bin? - Ji Hoo apologizes controlling himself from laughing at her.

Embarrassed; Jae kyung shakes her head while biting her lower lip.

Ji Hoo chuckles and continues - Okay, anyways I'll wait for you downstairs. I'll go ahead and wake up the rest. -

Strutting around the mansion; he went to the left wing to wake up Yi jeong and Ga eul. He knocks 4x before pressing his face to the door; listening he couldn't make a sound so he decided to open the door. Seeing Ga eul sleeping on Yi Jeong's arms made him smile and without waking them up; he left and checks on Jandi and Junpyo.

Jandi's bedroom wasn't far from Ga eul so it only took a few steps for Ji Hoo to reach it in time. Knocking again 4x before opening the door; he finally went inside to see Jandi half of her body on top of Junpyo. JunPyo had his arms on her bare back; and he wasn't wearing any shirt. Ji Hoo had known Junpyo since they were kindergarten and he knew about Junpyo's issue when it comes to sleeping without a shirt on. Smirking; he knew that his best friend got what he wished for a very long time. Given that Yi jeong and Woo bin slept with a lot of girls and him with Seo Jin; Junpyo is the only virgin in the F4. Funny as it seems but yes Junpyo never slept with anyone not until now with Jandi. Ji Hoo chuckles when he remembers Junpyo's reaction whenever they always teased him about being a virgin and now Yi jeong might die of frustrations because Junpyo had already made love to Jandi and Yi jeong still hasn't with Ga eul. Laughing; Ji Hoo slowly closes the door behind them, not wanting to interrupt their shared happiness.

With a contented expression in his face; Ji Hoo said - Yes! 1 down, 2 more to go and since Yi jeong and GA eul is till sleeping happily in the dreamland. I'll deal with Jae kyung and Woo bin.

And with that, Ji Hoo went to downstairs to the kitchen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Wow Ji Hoo, this is yum! I never knew you can cook? Taste good. - Jae kyung was licking her fingers while eating Ji Hoo's fried rice with ham, chop hotdogs, and boiled eggs.

-Thanks Jae Kyung! So did you sleep well last night? - Asked the mischievous Ji Hoo

-Uhm! Yeah! - Jae kyung nods without looking at him.

-So, you and Woo bin are okay now? - Ji Hoo asked calmly while trying to hide his smile.

-Ha? No! What made you say that? –

-Oh well, didn't you guys shared the same bed last night? - He looks at her intently assessing her reactions

-No! Hell no! He actually slept on the couch. - Jae kyung was shaking her head vigorously while drinking her orange juice.

-So why were you jumping up and down your bed? You know, Seo Jin does that when I surprise her. You must be really happy judging by your facial expression. - Ji hoo said while smiling at her

Jae kyung almost choke on her orange juice on what had Ji hoo told her. Wiping her mouth with a napkin; she gulps hard and look him in the eye. - Yoon Ji Hoo you weren't listening to our conversation right?

-hahahahaha! I knew it! You share a bed with Woo bin didn't you?

-Ji hoo!

-That's okay! He is your fiancé anyway but you know that he is head over heels with you right? You know that he is crazy over you and he can't live without you? - Ji Hoo's expression suddenly turns serious.

Jae kyung sighs and stares at JI Hoo - I don't know what to believe anymore Ji Hoo. One moment Woo bin can be so romantic and loving the next he's a jerk. Ji Hoo I know he is a brother to you; and I know you only want what's best for him, but do you think he deserves me? I mean, I love him. But I can't help but doubt him. I can't love him when I'm feeling this way. We had our talk 2 nights ago and he acts like he wasn't even sorry at all. His pride is all that matters to him and I can't accept him that way. How could you ever love someone if your pride is getting in the way? I don't have a cold heart Ji Hoo; if he could have only come clean to me, I could have forgiven him but no he didn't. He just stood there cowering in his pride; to coward to even swallow it.

Ji Hoo smiled and nods at her - I understand. Do you want to know what I have in mind?

Jae kyung stares at him with eyebrows raised - Hmmm?

-Okay, then just play along.

Jae kyung hesitated and gave him a confusing look.

-Trust me; you deserve each other. You said you love him right? And you want him to come clean to you and learn how to swallow his pride? - Ji Hoo said to her while flashing his devious smile.

Jae kyung nods and return a smile.

-Okay then let's do this! - Ji Hoo stood up and drags the confused Jae kyung behind towards her own bedroom.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Woo bin still has the mischievous smile in his face when he went down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. The butler had met with him right away and ordered a food serve for him. After eating breakfast he decided to check on Jae kyung to invite her for a swim. He knew that Jae kyung's morning routine would be to go skinny dipping on the pool. Strutting towards their bedroom; he knocks and slowly opens the door when she didn't answer. He saw a familiar sight but she was nowhere to be found. Clicking his tongue he checks the bathroom, the closet, and the library for her and yet still there is no sign of her. Losing his patience he went into her porch thinking that she might be on the garden or somewhere outside the mansion riding her bike. But as soon as he looks down; he heard her laughters and giggles; Woo bin loves her too much that even at the sound of her voice; his heart beats wildly. Searching for her; he realize that she was already in a pool; smirking he immediately went downstairs and decided to join her.

-Jae kyung, are you ready? - asked Ji Hoo who had a binoculars in his hands.

-Ji Hoo, are you sure? Woo bin might beat you up you know! - Jae kyung replied with hesitation

-It's fine. Now be the good actress ok? He is coming. - Ji Hoo answered her while taking off his shirt. Jae kyung eyes widen as soon as she saw him went into the pool with her; she had never seen Ji hoo's body before and to be honest; Ji Hoo is a god! His muscles and tone is just breath taking. Shaking the thought aside, she gave him a nervous smile before taking a deep breath.

-Ready? - Ji Hoo asked her while holding her arms.

-Ready -

Woo bin is excited to see Jae kyung; he had made love to her a couple of times but he had never seen her in a bathing suit. Imagining her sexy curves hugging her two piece bathing suit; he hastens his pace to reach the pool. Her giggles and laughters are getting louder, so he must be close to the pool, turning to the corner he saw her. She is wearing a red two piece bikini swimsuit that radiates on her complexion. She had the most sexy body, slender long legs and amazing curves; her facial expression is so vibrant as she giggles and laughs. Walking towards; she saw him, smiled at him and said.

-Hey Woo bin , care to join with us? -

Woo bin's smile vanished as soon as he heard what he said. - Us? - He repeated

-Oi, Good morning buddy! - JI hoo excitedly said to him while splashing water into his shirt.

Woo bin couldn't believe what he saw; Jae kyung was holding Jihoo's shoulders trying to climb up onto his back.

-hahahahaha! Ji Hoo stay still; how can I climb onto your back if you keep on moving. - She said as she climbs onto him; her slender legs on his shoulders; as he stood carrying her on his broad shoulders while his hands are holding hers. He was smiling lively as if he was with Seo Jin. Woo bin knew his smiles; whenever he is with her Ji Hoo just smiles like a maniac. Creasing his brows; Woo bin couldn't hide his expression to them any longer; he hated seeing her with anybody else; let alone with his smooth best friend Yoon Ji Hoo.

Jae kyung saw his fiancé reaction; she can see it in his eyes; the rage is slowly burning him. Smiling inside; she carefully raises herself on Ji Hoo shoulders as she prepares to dive into the water.

Woo bin evil aura is passing onto him; he wanted so much to grab his best friend's shoulder and just break it with his own hands. He is so mad at him right now. Isn't it a golden rule in brotherhood that no one should mess around with your brother's girl? Anger swift through his entire being; he couldn't afford to see this; he needs to turn around; he shifted his body and was about to walk away when Jae kyung said.

-Ow! Come on Woo bin! I didn't know the famous Don Juan could be so boring! Why don't you join us? - She said sarcastically.

Ji Hoo smirk at his best friend's gestures; he saw him clutched his fist and he knew that he just step on his best friend's nerves.

-Woo bin, come one buddy! Are you going to back away from your wife's invitation? - Ji Hoo added.

-Well, I guess he is really boring JI Hoo, come on; show me your moves - Jae kyung deviously smiled; she knew Woo bin is already pissed. She had seen his reactions before; seen him angry; so she knows she is pushing him already. She had agreed to Ji Hoo's plan; the plan to make him jealous and to push him to his limits. Woo bin might be proud but if he truly loves her; he will succumb to this trap.

Woo bin felt his body shaking; Ji Hoo was pushing his luck; controlling himself; he saw Ji Hoo held Jae kyung's waist while swimming with her. And without thinking he threw his shirt, leaving only his shorts, he dives into the pool and swim towards them. From underneath he can see Jae kyung wrap her legs on Ji Hoo's waist; her long legs shining brightly from the rays of the sun. He rose from the water and saw them giggling and smiling; eyes locked onto each other. He couldn't take it anymore the green monster that was building inside of him is taking over; so he dive to where they at and caught Jae Kyung's wrist while dragging her away from Ji Hoo.

-Woo bin, what are you doing? Get off me! - She wields herself out of his grasps and walk towards Ji Hoo.

-I need to talk to you. - He said darkly

-What? Why? - She asked calmly

-I need to talk to you in private now - He repeated; his eyes dark with rage

-Okay, if you really wanted to talk so desperately why not here? - She said as she cross her arms

-I said, IN PRIVATE NOW! - He grabs her wrist again and drags her out of the pool.

-Ouch! Let go Woo bin! You're hurting me! Let go! - Jae kyung pulled her arms away from him; his grasp is hurting her; cutting off the circulation in her hands. He had always been gentle to her but this time he looks like he was about to laid a hand on her.

-Woo bin, wait - Ji Hoo tried to stop him seeing Jae kyung writhing in pain

-This is none of your business Yoon Ji hoo. - Woo bin's face was enough for Ji Hoo to realize that he is in a dangerous mood. He knew how his friend is so he couldn't afford to stand down; he needed to protect Jae kyung. And without thinking he followed both of them as Woo bin drags Jae kyung inside the mansion.

-Woo bin, let me go this instant! - Jae kyung said while trying to pull her arms away from him; pissed Woo bin shoves her into the wall and kissed her wildly, pushing himself to her, while imprisoning her. She jerks away from him; turning her face from left to right nudging his violent kisses. He is too strong for her that she can't even push him away. Too weak to fight against him, she staggered, while supporting herself to the wall. Her breathing ragged as she hears soft sobs coming out of her chest; she can't stop him; there is no way that he will stop. She had seen it in his eyes; he was no longer the gentle Woo bin. Praying and hoping that Woo bin might snap out of his senses; she lets go of her emotions and cried wholeheartedly.

-Woo bin Noooooo! Don't! - Jae kyung cries; squirming away from him. Woo bin didn't mind her cries and continues caressing her face; her neck when a pair of strong hands grabs him.

He saw his best friend's face and was about to punch him when Jihoo beat himself to it. Ji Hoo had launched his strong fist to his face and Woo bin came crushing down the floor; lips bleeding and torn.

-SHE SAID LET GO! - Ji hoo said darkly to him; towering him.

Woo bin stared at his best friend who was holding the shaken Jae kyung. Ji Hoo immediately pulls her behind him and faces Woo bin. -

-WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO THAT CRUEL MIND OF YOURS, SONG WOO BIN? - Ji Hoo roared; he was furious at Woo bin. That's it, his best friend is not even thinking at all.

Ji Hoo's voice struck Woo bin like a lightning; he immediately looks into Jae kyung's shaking figure; she was shaking so bad; crying intensely; her body shivering not from the temperature but of what had happen.

Silence illuminated from the 2 of them while Jae kyung's sobs was deafening. Woo bin looks at her scared eyes; while his chest twist into an agonizing pain. Running from behind them was Junpyo along with Jandi who just got out of bed.

Seeing his 2 best friends bickering at each other; Junpyo knew that they were engaged into a fight.

-What happened? - He said as he helps Woo bin stood up and Jandi run towards the frightened Jae kyung.

-Jae kyung, are you okay? What happened? - Jandi asked with concern while looking at her crying best friend.

-Nothing happened Jandi, I'm okay, just take me upstairs to my room. Ji Hoo please… - She said as she holds onto his shoulders; Ji Hoo was still in front of her, protecting her from Woo bin. She felt him relax and sigh before he turns to her.

-Jandi take Jae kyung upstairs; don't leave her until I came back. - He said firmly.

Although hesitant, Jandi nods at him; but before making a step, Junpyo gave her hug and a short kiss before taking Jae kyung upstairs.

-Let's go Jae kyung. Hon, please? - Jandi looks into JunPyo whose face was full concern and bewilderement. Junpyo looks back at her and nods.


	24. Brotherhood

_hi girls Michi5463, LollipopXD, Mikaelv, thank you very much for the heartwarming reviews guys! appreciate it! thank you with all of my heart! Your reviews keep me going! anyways here is chp 24! Please dont forget to leave your comments behind! Thank you and Enjoy!_

Chapter 24 Brotherhood

-Good morning stranger - She looks at him with admiration in her face; Jandi is looking at the man she had given herself to

-Good morning my lovely fiancée - Junpyo gave her a soft kiss that she gave in immediately.

Last night was amazing for both of them; it was both their first time and Jandi was enthusiastic about it. They had made love all night after patching things up. They had talked about their differences; Junpyo knelt in front of her again, apologizing to her; admitting his mistakes and swallows his pride just to be forgiven. Jandi couldn't ask for more; everything she had wanted in a man is JunPyo. She had asked for his forgiveness too because of how she acted and that she had lie to him. She openheartedly admitted to him that she is madly in love with him and as soon as she confessed. He knelt in front of her again, 3rd time now; she mentally take notes and had propose to her; asking her hand in marriage. With tears in her eyes; she said yes to him but ask him a favor to not tell anybody yet. Of course he was sad to have known this; but Jandi had assured him that he can tell his best friends that they are back together but not just the proposal part, not yet, not until Yi jeong and Ga eul plus Woo bin and Jae kyung got back together. Without a choice and not wanting to ruin their reconciliation he succumbs to her request.

Walking hand in hand; both of them went downstairs to eat breakfast when they heard Ji Hoo's yells.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Haaaaaaaaaayyyyy! - Ga eul stretches and found his arms around her tiny waist. He was hugging her the whole night; his left arm serves as her pillow and his face was on her shoulders. Silently giggling she remembers his reactions yesterday and last night. So Yi Jeong the famous Casanova was insanely jealous with his best friend Ji Hoo. Staring at him; she studies every frame of his face; his eyes, his eyebrows, his nose and his lips; he was perfect in every way she could imagine. Trying to steady her breathing and her pumping heart; she brush the strands of his hairs that was covering his forehead and plants a kiss when he suddenly stirred, positioning her on top of him. She gasps at his movement and bit her lower lip; suppressing a yelp. She heard him moans and chuckles.

-Good morning my wife - He said, eyes still close.

Ga eul was taken aback; too embarrass to say something, she remains silent, when he stirred again for the second time and brought her with him. He is on top of her; imprisoning her underneath him; she tries to open her mouth to say something when suddenly Yi jeong opens his eyes and stared at her.

He breaths heavily and told her - I have always dream of this moment; always imagining it, praying and hoping that someday it might happen. And now that it's finally here, I couldn't be happier. I have long to hold you in my arms just like this; before sleeping at night and before waking up in the morning. Chu Ga eul, you are the only girl that I ever wanted in my entire life; the only girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Please forgive me for hurting you. I admit I am a coward and a phony; scared of losing you without realizing that I have hurt the only girl that makes me happy. You are my life Ga eul, please don't leave me, don't take away that life in me. I love you. I love you with all of my heart.

Ga eul saw his eyes full of tears and sadness; the tears were starting to fall onto her face as he cried with all of his heart. Right there and then she knew how he felt about her; how he truly loves her and how he was sorry for hurting her. Ga eul couldn't control her emotions anymore; she can no longer take for granted all the cries in her heart. So Yi jeong the coldhearted Casanova just cried in front of her; pride and dignity forgotten. The tears in his eyes, the sincerity in his voice were more than enough for her, she doesn't need any surprises, or any flowers or special dinner or even a public apology, it doesn't matter, all she cared right now is to hold him tight and ease both of their pain. The scenery there in right now is the perfect time so she cups his face and embraces him with all her heart, crying with him. Words weren't needed; for her, the all mighty heir to the So's fortune just swallow his pride just for her. Without realizing, Ga eul had openly told him the words he longs to hear.

-I forgive you, So Yi jeong. -

Her words were a melody to his heart; he suddenly saw the light at the end of the tunnel and pulls inches away from her. Wiping the tears in his eyes; he stares at her; his face slowly descending upon her and enclose the gap between them by kissing her passionately. She had answered to his kisses as the rays of the sun shine to them.

Muttering between kisses Yi jeong declared his undying love to her - I So Yi Jeong, Chu Ga eul's soul mate, do hereby promise that I will love you forever, not just through this lifetime but also the next. I love you Chu Ga eul. I love you very much. Thank you. Thank you for coming into my life.

Ga eul never felt so happy in her entire life; finally after all those years of daydreaming and imagining about a happy ending, her prince charming has arrived. For the rest of the morning GA eul and Yi jeong cuddle onto each other; making up the time that was lost. They had talk about a lot of stuffs; starting a new conversation where they left of; of course Yi jeong coming clean and sharing to Ga eul the experiences he had with his life. She knew about his philandering ways and was glad to hear that he had left his old womanizing ways the moment he met her. He had also opened up to her about his family problems and she had promise him that she will always love him and will never leave him. Their honest conversation would have lasted long when GA eul's stomach was complaining for the lack of food.

-hehehehe! I guess my princess is now hungry, come downstairs with me. I'll make you breakfast. - He chuckles while lifting her bridal style.

They were giggling and laughing when suddenly he heard Junpyo's alarm voice.

-JI HOO! WOO BIN! - JUnPyo voice is firm

Surprised, GA eul shifted her weight and Yi Jeong slowly put her down.

-What is that noise? - She wonderingly asked Yi jeong and Yi jeong's brows creases. He knew something is not right, and without explanation; he instructed Ga eul to check on Jae kyung and Jandi.

-Yi jeong? … - Her face full of worries and concerns; knowing that something awful must have happened

-It's okay, just do what I say. Stay with Jae Kyung or Jandi's; and don't ever come out until I came back for you okay? - He calmly told her while caressing the side of her face

-But …

-Please sweetheart, just go. - Yi jeong gave her a quick kiss and saw her rushing back upstairs towards the west wing of the mansion. YI jeong runs as fast as he can to see JunPyo bickering at Woo bin and Ji Hoo.

-GET UP! GET UP RIGHT NOW! - Ji Hoo roared; his face full of anger; his body shivering.

Yi Jeong immediately went to JunPyo who was helping Woo bin stood up, he saw his best friend's lips cut, blood coming on the corner of his mouth.

-JI HOO YOU ARE A BROTHER TO ME, HOW DARE YOU TO THAT? - Woo bin said while wiping away the blood on his sleeves.

-SONG WOO BIN, DO YOU EVEN REALIZE THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH? HUH? - Ji Hoo is now pissed. Yi jeong had never seen him like this before; Ji hoo is always in control of everything, with his emotions and his feelings; he had never shown this type of aggressiveness to someone, let alone to Woo bin.

-Ji Hoo, I saw it in your eyes, I saw how you look at her. Do you love her brother? Do you want her for yourself? - Woo bin advances on to Ji hoo, grabs the collar of his shirt; shaking him with all his might.

-Woo bin, THAT'S ENOUGH! - Junpyo grabs Woo bin's hands and tried to stop him from launching onto Ji Hoo. Yi jeong on the hand was holding Ji Hoo; trying to stop him from hitting Woo bin again.

-…..

-ANSWER ME! SO YOU LIKE HER? HUH? YOON JI HOO? DO YOU WANT ME TO SHARE HER TO YOU? - Woo bin squirms out of Junpyo grasps and was pushing Ji Hoo. It pains him how his best friend didn't even bother to correct his accusations. He had never thought that Ji Hoo will fall in love for his girl. He had been so stupid for trusting him.

Shaking his head; Ji Hoo couldn't believe the accusations Woo bin was throwing at him. First Jae kyung is like a sister to him, second she is his brother's girl for heaven sakes, third it's a crime to messed around with your brother's girl, fourth; there is only one girl he had ever love and that is Seo Jin and fifth he loves his 3 best friends. How could Woo bin think of such a thing to him, when all he wanted to for the two of them to get back together. How could Woo bin be so stupid, pathetic and unreasonable?

Woo bin is furious by JI hoo's gestures, he wanted so bad to beat him up; emotions drowning over him; his fist turns into a ball and launches it in Ji Hoo's face. The force on his fist made JI hoo staggered to the floor. Spitting the blood out of his mouth, Jihoo immediately stood up and swung his fist to Woo bin's face, aiming towards his previously cut lip; making it bleed more. The 2 of them exchanging punches, blow by blow, mad at each other, anger radiating to their shaking body.

Yi Jeong tried to stop them but JunPyo held him back.

-Junpyo, what are you doing? -

-Yi jeong, let them be. They wanted this, so let them have it. - JuNpyo's face was empty and dark.

After throwing punches to each other; receiving it blow by blow, lips cut, mouth bleeding, and finally out of breaths, Ji Hoo and Woo bin stopped; sat at the floor, breathing ragged while staring at each other with rage.

-YOU ARE PATHETIC WOO BIN, IS THAT HOW YOU THINK OF ME? FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, WE HAVE BEEN BEST FRIENDS SINCE KINDERGARTEN, YOU KNOW ME, THE ONLY GIRL I HAVE EVER LOVE AND WILL ALWAYS LOVE IS SEO JIN. JAE KYUNG IS LIKE A SISTER TO ME AS WELL AS JANDI AND GA EUL AND I LOVE THEM. JAE KYUNG LOVES YOU WITH ALL OF HER HEART IDIOT! BUT I GUESS YOU ARE TOO COWARD AND TOO WEAK TO REALIZE THAT. - Ji Hoo was yelling at him; with tears in his eyes, he couldn't believe it after all this years of friendship and brotherhood, Woo bin is unreasonable.

-What do you know Ji Hoo? You don't know anything about how I feel. I love Jae kyung and it pains me that she can't even forgive me. - Woo bin said bitterly while massaging his jaws

-I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL WOO BIN, I WAS THERE TOO. AT LEAST JAE KYUNG NEVER LEFT YOU, EVENTHOUGH IT PAINS HER SHE NEVER LEFT YOU! YOU SELFISH BASTARD! ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT IS YOURSELF, DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT HOW SHE FEELS? I GUESS YOU DON'T; JUDGING BY YOUR PREVIOUS ACTIONS TOWARDS HER. AND YOU CLAIM YOU LOVE HER? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT HER WOO BIN! NO RIGHT AT ALL. - Ji Hoo yells at him with all of his frustrations. How dare him! How dare Woo bin to lecture him about now not knowing what love is. He of all people; he who had only loved one girl in his life.

-YOU PUSH ME TO IT! -Woo bin replied, remembering their little stunts on the pool.

-I didn't do anything Woo bin, it was your jealousy that push you through it. - Ji Hoo answered him while trying to calm down his emotions.

-Wait what happened? - Yi Jeong finally spoke

-Why don't you tell themWoo bin? Why don't you tell them how an idiot you are for hurting the girl that matters to you more than anything else. - Ji Hoo said with the tone JunPyo's has never heard before.

-…..

-I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH! - JUnpyo had finally spoken; his words roared like thunder. -

-Let's settle this outside - he added.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Knock … Knock …

-Jae kyung! Jandi! Is everything alright? - Ga eul widely open the door at Jae kyung's room and went to embrace her 2 best friends.

-Ga eul! - Both Jae kyung and Jandi replied at the same time.

-What happened? Jae kyung why are you crying? - Ga eul voice full of worries.

-Jae kyung are you okay? Talk to me please. - Jandi's face is full of concern towards her best friend.

-I'm okay Jandi,Ga eul, Woo bin is just not his normal self, it is my entire fault, I went overboard, it wasn't what Ji Hoo and I had plan. I just overdid it; he was jealous and I can see it in his eyes. I push him to it. - Jae kyung was trying to explain between sobs.

-Shhhhh

-Stay here with me please, Jandi? Ga eul?. I'm tired I want to take a nap - Jae kyung closes her eyes while Jandi and Ga eul lay beside her; hugging her.

-Okay. Sleep now. - Jandi told her while hugging her. She had no clue what happen but as soon as this is over; she needs to talk to Woo bin and straightened up this mess. If Woo bin could have hurt her; Jandi will make sure he will pay for it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Now I need an explanation, Woo bin did you hurt Jae kyung or not? - Junpyo finally spoke, breaking the silence between the 4 of them. He felt Woo bin stiffens and sighs.

Woo bin was trying to remember everything that had transpired earlier; every time he recalls her cries and sobs, it sends tormenting feelings inside his chest. How could he possibly do that to her? How could he have lost control? How could he hurt it her? Never did he acted that way in front of anybody, he is always in control of things, he is no Junpyo nor Yi jeong but he is always cool like Ji Hoo. And now he had lost it, lost it with her, lost it the moment jealousy has taken over him. The look in her eyes, her body shaking with fear, fear for him is beyond imaginable.

With tears in his eyes; he openly admitted to Junpyo - Yes. -

-WHAT? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WOO BIN? What were you thinking? - YI Jeong's reaction was beyond words; he glares at his best friend, mad at his stupid actions.

-I didn't mean to hurt to her, I lost control and begun kissing her violently, I ignore her cries and practically shove her against the wall. - He reasons out to them trying to recall his vicious moves.

-I'm sorry guys. Ji hoo, I'm … I'm sorry! I know I over reacted but _I _swear I didn't mean to hurt her. I felt so jealous about the way she touch you, the way she stares at you, laugh at you and giggles with you. - He sniffs between sobs; waves of emotion sweeping him; regrets, anguish and agonizing pain.

Ji Hoo took a deep breath; sighs and chuckles - Isn't it a golden rule of brotherhood that you are not supposed to mess around with your brother's girl? It pains me how you think of me as your enemy Woo bin when you know well that I'm at your side. I only want what's best for you, JunPyo and Yi jeong. I know these girls are perfect for you 3; and as I've said to you earlier, Jae kyung is a sister to me as well as Jandi and Ga eul and I will protect them no matter what; even from the 3 of you. Yes, you too JunPyo. - JI hoo added; seeing JunPyo's instant reaction.

Woo bin suddenly felt relieve and chuckles- hahahah! I can't believe how stupid I was for even thinking about it. I'm sorry Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo looks at him said - Hey we're even I punch you right? I make you bleed? Hahahahahah

-hahahaha! Damnit JI Hoo that hurts okay? - Woo bin taps Ji Hoo's shoulders and smiled at him

-Hays! You guys gave me a heart attack back there..… I was supposed to get breakfast when we - Yi jeong stops and continues - I mean I overheard Junpyo's screams like a girl.

-Hey, I did not! - Junpyo defended himself

-Yes you did - Yi jeong teases him

-DID NOT - JuNpyo roared

-You did - Yi Jeong laughs.

-I SAID I DIDN'T - He stood up and grabs Yi Jeong's collar

-Okay! Okay! Chill Gu Junpyo!

-Hahahahaha! I got you Yi Jeong. Hey, that is exactly the first time Ji hoo punches somebody straight in the face. - JuNpyo said factly

-Hahahaha! Remember when you got pissed and you punch Ji Hoo in the face Junpyo? - Woo bin recalled

-Oh yeah; he is such a wimp that we called him a coward. - Junpyo teases JI Hoo.

-That's what you thought; remember the chocolate cake that you ate? - Ji Hoo reminded him

-OH Yeah, the cake that was full of bird shit. Hahahahahahah! It was Ji Hoo who put it with the cake that's why you had diarrhea, remember JUnpyo? - Yi jeong was now laughing hard; hands clutching his stomach.

-What? Damnit YOON JI HOO! That was you? Urgh! You're gonna pay for it -

Ji Hoo runs away from Junpyo as the latter tried to get back to him; Yi jeong followed while Woo bin was laughing at them so hard. Looking up to Jae kyung's bedroom; he suddenly felt a tinge of sadness within; he had hurt her again and now she is really not going to forgive him.


	25. Leaving

_**hi sis Michi5463 and Mikaelv- thank you for your amazing reviews & comments. Me too, I'm glad that Ji Hoo and Woo bin are okay now, even I myself felt the tension between them. But on the other hand I felt like its about time for jandi/junpyo, and yi jeong/gaeul couples to get back together now, hopefully it didn't come out as a rush. so anyway, here is chpt 25; this is a slight twist of the story so hopefully you'll like! and don't forget to drop your comments n reviews. the surprise that you suggested sis Michi5463 is almost up so keep posted. thank you =)**_

Chapter 25 Leaving

_-Woo bin let me go this instant!_

_-Woo bin Noooooo! Don't!_

Jae kyung woke up shivering; cold sweats were dripping down her face; as she dreamt about the scary scene with Woo bin earlier. She grasps her chest trying to steady the huge thud in her heart and breathe slowly resonating with her heartbeat. Reaching out to her side desk; she grabs the glass of water and drank it flawlessly; the cold liquid running through her esophagus gave her a sense of relief and calmness. Looking out the window; with the sun down and light of the moon shining through her porch; she got out of bed and went inside her bathroom to freshen up.

Adjusting the right temperature of the water; Jae kyung took off her clothes and jumps immediately to the shower; closing the glass door behind her. The hot steamy water running down to her body relaxes her; easing the ache she felt inside. She washes her hair, her face and her arms rubbing it slowly when she suddenly felt a stinging sensation. Paying close attention; she lifts it and saw dark reddish hand-shaped mark on both of her upper arms. Panic she checks her whole arms and found the same bruise on her right wrist. It was the spot where Woo bin held her forcefully and suddenly she thought about him. Waves of emotions came through her and instantly tears started flowing down her cheeks. Sniffing she sat down, cries with all the energy she could muster, and screams her heart out. She needed to vent, needed to flush out all her fears, her pain and her frustrations. She had brought this to herself; pushing him beyond his limits and beyond his controls. She had hurt him, made him jealous and what's worst is, she dragged Ji hoo into it. Speaking of Ji hoo; the guy had been a very good friend for her and for Woo bin, helping out and trying to patch things up between the two of them but instead of thanking him; Woo bin now hated him. Jae kyung could never forgive herself for ruining a strong bond of friendship. Regretting her previous actions; she felt the tormenting pain in her heart and cried harder.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ga eul - Yi jeong knocks on Jae kyung's bedroom

-Jandi - Ji hoo calls for Jandi

Ga eul darted to the door and opens it right away to see Yi jeong beaming at her and JI hoo's smiling. Ga eul could make out a cut in his lip where they were spots of blood left behind; her eyes widen in shock; predicting what had happened.

-Ji hoo, what happened to your lips? Are you okay?

-I'm okay Ga eul is Jae … - he was suddenly cut off

-Ji Hoo! Yi jeong! Where is that bastard? - Jandi runs towards them and stared at his face. He heard her gasps and touches the side of his face, examining the cuts in his lips.

-Did he do this to you huh Ji Hoo?

He chuckles and said - I'm fine Jandi, how is Jae kyung?

-She is now resting and asleep! I gave her something to relax her nerves, now where is he? - Jandi asks emphasizing every word she said.

-Jandi, please we have talked to him already and he felt so guilty and sorry right now. Blaming himself for everything; by the way Junpyo is with him so he ask me to talk to you and Ga eul -

Ji Hoo explains to her and to Ga eul everything that had happen after dragging them both out of earshot from Jae kyung. He had apologized to them; confessing, that it was his idea to push Woo bin to his limits; making him jealous so that in return he'll learn his lesson but instead of having a positive outcome, it came out of hand. Although the 2 girls were mad at Woo bin; Ga eul tried her best to understand him while agreeing to Jandi's persistent gestures on seeing Woo bin.

-Okay, but can both of you please take it easy on him? Please? He had been so miserable after we talked and if this gets out of hand, he might lose it completely - Yi jeong pleaded them both; hoping that they will understand his best friend.

-Yi jeong is right. Please? Ga eul? Jandi? - Ji hoo added

-I'm not promising you guys anything. I just want to get things straight here. - Jandi said as she follows the 2 of them leading her to Woo bin.

Walking towards the east side of the mansion, Jandi found Woo bin and Junpyo in front of the swimming pool; with a bottle of alcohol in his hands. Her heart fell the moment she saw his figure; Woo bin with his messy hair; his polo shirt torn; it was nothing like the Woo bin she knew. The man is completely miserable; lying at the cold cements surrounding the swimming pool; his right leg dangling on the pool.

-Woo bin. - Junpyo nudge his best friend as soon as he saw his fiancée; Geum Jandi.

-JANDI! GA EUL! - Woo bin immediately stood up, run up to both of them; enveloping them into a bear hug; crushing them. Jandi's eyes widen in shocked; she had never seen him like this before; she felt him shivered; sniffs; and suddenly she heard his sobs. Song Woo bin the known Don Juan of F4 is now crying like a child. Jandi felt Ga eul gasps and suddenly it dawn to her; she is crying with him; returning a hug while muttering words of comfort to him.

-Shhhhh! It's alright, Woo bin, just let it out! Shhhhh! - Ga eul quietly said, tears flowing down her face.

The raging fire of hatred vanished through Jandi's whole being; instead of being angry to the guy who had hurt her best friend; she felt his pain; felt his remorse towards himself and felt his regrets. Ji Hoo and Yi jeong were right; their best friend was completely miserable. The idea of whipping him with hurtful words is not appropriate anymore; because she understood him; Jae kyung's explanation and Ji Hoo's confession all made sense now. He is only human; bound to commit mistakes and bound to lose control of himself. He is not perfect, not perfect at all. And for the first time in Jandi's life; she remain quiet; loss of words to say to him or even comfort him so instead she hugs him tight and cried with him.

Junpyo didn't notice how long he was holding his breathe; all he knows is that Woo bin is terrorizing his fiancée; enveloping her into a tight hug without even thinking twice. It's not that he is insensitive to the situation; he felt Woo bin's pain and regrets too but hugging Jandi couldn't solve the problem. Ji Hoo pats his shoulder, smiling at him; he knew these small smiles of his; and without a word Junpyo nods giving him the look that he understands the situation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Crying for 30 minutes in the shower drained Jae kyung; but even though she had no energy left she felt so relieve; her mind cleared and ready to face him. She isn't planning on confronting him with his actions; all she wanted was to make sure that he was okay and Ji Hoo is too. She had a hint they were both engaged in a manly fight and she needed to make sure. Pulling a new set of pajamas and a pull over sweatshirt in her closet; she went downstairs looking for him.

-Jae kyung, you're awake! Sorry Jandi and I didn't wake you up we figure you need your rest. Anyways Yi jeong and I made you your favorite italian food. - Ga eul proudly said while embracing her into a hug; Yi jeong trailing behind her as he pats Jae kyung's head.

-Are you okay? - Yi jeong gave her a warm smile and Jae kyung chuckles at the sight of him; wearing his signature Armani black polo shirt, sleeves rolled back up to his arms with a red apron and pasta tong in his hands. He looks funny to be a cook. Brushing the thought aside she shifted her attention the boiling food.

-Yes, I'm okay. Wow that smells good! -

-Well, thank you Ms. Ha Jae kyung, anyway it will be ready in a couple of minutes. - Yi jeong inform her while checking the pasta

-Uhm, Yi Jeong? Ga eul? Where is Woo - she stops hesitating to ask about him; she bit her lower lip and took a breath before continuing - The others? I mean? Where are they?

-Ah, Junpyo is with Jandi, she want to show him around L.A. too. Ji Hoo is with Woo bin somewhere around mansion. - Yi jeong explains

-Thanks! Ga eul call me? - Jae kyung hurriedly left without waiting for Ga eul's reply.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Jae kyung's POV**

Tsk. Breath Jae kyung breath! He is with Ji hoo, so it means Ji Hoo is still friends with him. I sigh; as I demonstrate the power of deep breathing. I need to see him; I wanted to make sure he is okay as well as Ji Hoo. Have they gotten into a fight? Yi jeong seems to be calm and Ga eul is relaxed, Jandi and Junpyo are nowhere to found. Aish! I double my pace as I went outside towards the swimming pool. No Ji hoo and Woo bin. Hmmm.. Where to? Maybe in the bar? In the gym? In the music room? Library? Think Jae kyung think. Where could they have been? I run back inside the mansion to almost bump into Ji Hoo.

-Ji Hoo, is - ? What happened to you? - I ask seeing the cut in his lips; the white prince just smiled at me; gave me a warm embrace and said

-I'm great. I have never felt better. Anyways he is waiting for you, in the garden! - He releases me and stared into my eyes

-Jae kyung, he loves you more than you'll ever know. - He said to me warmly and walks away.

-Oh Ji Hoo! - I called out. - -YI jeong and Ga eul are in the kitchen making italian food

-I know. I'm going there right now. - Waving his hands at me.

Stepping outside the mansion; I took a deep breath, embracing the cold breeze that swept through my face; looking up on the sky to see the stars shining brightly; the beautiful moon smiling down on me. I steady the wild beating of my heart before walking towards the garden. The trees where swaying from the cold wind; leaves scattered around the surroundings, I immediately pull over the hood from my blue sweatshirt and tucked in my cold damp hands into my pajamas. My body is intolerance to cold; that's why I always run a fever during winter. Here I'm in the garden, surprised to see nobody around. Where is Woo bin? I thought he was here; I heard Ji Hoo clearly. Hays! I sigh. It's getting colder; I have been here for 2 minutes now. Tsk. I can't even believe I'm counting the minutes; am I that nervous? Or worried? I don't know. I just want to see him. Where the heck is he? I heard footsteps coming from behind; I jerked around; my face in his chest. I heard the beat of his heart, lubb dub, lubb dubb. It was the same sound I heard when we were in Seoul. I look up and saw his face; he had a big cut in his lips. His cheekbone and the corner of his right eye had a small bruise; so that concludes Ji hoo's injuries too. I have been right all along. He looks at me, I stared back at him; noticing the puffiness and redness of his eyes. Is he? Has he been crying? He must be! I don't know how long have I stared into his eyes; all I saw is from redness it became watery. I gasp as he envelops me into a hug. I fit perfectly into his body; we fit perfectly to each other. Like a puzzle. I felt him stiffened; and sigh.

-Jae kyung. - His voice full of pain.

I tried to pull away but he kept me there; my face in his chest; his arms around me.

-Just for a couple of minutes, can we stay like this? Please Jae kyung? - He said while cupping my hair. His chin resting on top of my head; planting a kiss on my forehead; I close my eyes, listening only to his beating heart, his breathing and his sighs. It doesn't matter to me how long we have to stay like this. All I wanted is to be in his arms; to melt in his embrace, it keeps me safe. Moments have passed when he finally spoke, his voice still shivering.

-Jae kyung, I know you're tired of hearing the same thing from me; tired of hearing my apologies and my excuses. The truth is I've done so much damage to you that I couldn't say sorry anymore. Sorry is a shallow word compared to what I did to you. I could never forgive myself for -

-Woo bin - I cut him off; trying to make him stop; I could no longer afford to hear the rest of it. It's too much, he is hurting inside and I can't help it. I don't know what to do to ease the pain. I just wanted him to stop; wanted to tell him how much I love him and I forgive him. Tell him Jae kyung. Tell him. I tried to continue but

-Jae kyung please listen to me, this is important - He cuts me off; still holding me in the same position; not letting me go.

-I have hurt you and I couldn't forgive myself for doing such a thing. I lost control of myself the moment I saw you with my best friend and that is unjustifiable. My actions came from a man who is a coward and weak. I'm coward and weak. Too coward and scared to lose you but also too weak to trust you and even my best friend. Jae kyung - He said between sobs. Woo bin the man I love is crying; I pulled away for the second time; wanting to wipe away the tears in his eyes but instead he kept my face in his chest; holding me tightly, keeping me imprisoned within his embrace.

-I want to be a better man just for you. A man who is strong enough to accept his weaknesses and his strengths. A man strong enough to trust himself and to trust others as well. Jae kyung, I'm going back to Seoul tomorrow. I'm going to be a better person and I will come back for you. - His said to me; his voice shivering; increasing into deep sobs.

-No! Woo bin No! - I sob. Why is he doing this to me again? Why is he leaving me? No! This is all my fault. I push him to hurt me. This is my fault. He needs to stop; he needs to understand that I made him do it. Now he blames himself, now he can't even look at himself, he is pain because of me.

-Jae kyung, I love you. I love you very much. I will come back for you. I Promise. I will come back to you a better man. - He finally pulls my face; stares into my eyes, I look back at him; his face wet full of tears and his eyes red; his face slowly descended into mine as I close my eyes to receive his kiss. The kiss is cold; nothing like ones we usually shared; leaning onto him I deepened the kiss; I needed to felt the warm of kisses. He cups my face, kisses me for the last time and left me.

His warm embrace was gone; I stood there; eyes close; suppressing the squeezing pain inside my chest. My cries increases into deep sobs that I can no longer contain it. I staggered; sitting on the grass; realizing that Woo bin the love of my life is gone.


	26. SON

Chapter 26 SON

-WOO BIN! JI HOO!

Gaeul's alarming shriek; brought Jihoo and Woobin out of their serious conversation

-Gaeul? What happened?

-She's not in her room Woo bin; I don't think she spend the night there. OMG! I don't know what to do! Jandi is still with Junpyo. Help me! - Ga eul is hyperventilating; confusion and worries displayed in her face.

-What? Okay try to breathe Ga eul, calm down! - Ji Hoo approached her and held her arms.

-Yi jeong is now searching for her around the mansion. Woo bin!

- Don't worry Ga eul. I will find her. Ji Hoo, Your phone. - Woo bin instructed him; running as fast he can.

**Woo BIN'S POV**

I sigh - Jae kyung where are you?

Shit! I was in deep conversation with Ji Hoo; trying to ask for an advice with the matters of the heart when Ga eul's worried expression alarmed me. She hasn't slept in her bedroom last night? So where is she? Damn! Oh! Jae kyung! What has gotten into your head again? I knew it! I shouldn't have left her alone last night. I made my decision to go back to Seoul to give her time and to reflect on myself and on my actions. I want to be a better man for her that's why I needed time to be alone. Now I don't even know if I made a right decision on telling her; but the thought of hurting her again will be another mistake on my part. That's why I choose the first option! Ji Hoo had given me those options and as always the guy supported me on my decision. I stopped from running; the long stairs is killing me. I went straight to the garden, hoping to see her strutting around the garden like she always does.

-JAE KYUNG! JAE KYUNG! - I cried out. I yelled for her name a couple of times, hoping she might hear me, I run around the garden praying that she'll be alright. With the wild pounding of my heartbeat, my ragged breathing and my distraught mind, I long to see her under the tree; relaxing and enjoying the heat of the sun when I saw her outline.

Under the big tree; I saw her unconscious, lying on the massive roots; her knees to her chest bracing herself, her face white and pale. Shocked went through me as I ran to her side right away, woke her up and shook her vigorously.

-Jae Kyung! Jae kyung! Jae Kyung!

-Woooo … Binnnnn …? - She said, her eyes close, lips trembling and speech sluggish.

-Sweetheart it's me! Yes, it's Woo bin. What are you doing here huh? Are you trying to kill yourself?

-Wooo ….. Bin … Please …Don't …. Don't … Leave … Please …. - Her voice shaking; she held my arms and touches my face. I shivered as I felt her cold touch into my cheek. I was astonished, her words took me by surprise and warm my heart; I held her hand where it was on my face and suddenly she lost consciousness.

-Jae Kyung! Wake up sweetheart! Wake up! -

-Oh God Please! - Panic swept through me as I took her face and tap her cheeks. She feels so cold; I scoop her into my arms and listen to her breathing, and heartbeat; her breathing decreasing; while her heart beat is very fast; her whole body lying motionless.

-Oh My God! Jae kyung hang in there! - I fish out my phone; dialed JiHoo's number right away, instructing him to dial 911.

I took out my jacket; wrap it around her, trying to keep her warm; cradling her against my chest; rubbing her hands, cupping her face. Hurry JI Hoo, hurry! I prayed when I heard footsteps; looking up I saw YI Jeong and Ga eul catching their breaths with horrified expression in their faces.

-Jae Kyung! - I heard GA eul's cries and sniffs while kneeling in front of us.

-My God Woo bin. - Ga eul touches Jae kyung face and gasps.

-She is so cold Woo bin. My god! - Woo bin watches her covers her mouth, tears running down her face.

-She's going to be okay Ga eul. - Woo bin gave her a nervous smile.

Yi Jeong immediately went to her and hugs her. - Shhhhh sweetheart. It's okay.

-Woo bin? - I saw Yi Jeong's scared reaction, looking from Jae kyung to me.

-Ji Hoo is coming, he had just informed the butler and the helicopter is coming in 2 minutes. - He informed me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The helicopter ride to the hospital was forever, in fact to Woo bin, it was the longest hours of his life, he has been crying and holding her hand the whole time while watching the medical personnel working on her. They had immediately cut of her cold and moist clothing, covered her with warm blankets, and administered IV fluids to rehydrate her right away. 15 minutes after, they arrive at the rooftop of the hospital with the family's physician waiting for them. Jandi and Junpyo have been notified already and that Woo bin was on the phone with Mr. Ha for the past couple of minutes while Jae kyung was inside the emergency room. All 6 of them waiting for the doctor to come out when Ji Hoo spoke.

-Woo bin, don't worry, Jae kyung will be just fine, if what I thought is right, she just suffered from Mild Hypothermia. Apparently she has been outside the whole night with only a pull over sweatshirt and her pajamas, sleeping under the tree. Our body temperature should be maintained on a constant normal level. If exposed to cold our internal body mechanism are unable to replenish the heat that is being lost, that why a drop of temperature occurs.

Woo bin sigh - Ji Hoo this is my entire fault. I shouldn't have left her last night. I need to see her. I need to make sure she is okay.

Before anyone spoke the doctor came out to confirm Ji Hoo's conclusion. Jae kyung indeed suffered from Mild Hypothermia and that her vital signs are now stable, she just needed to rest and that Mr. Ha has been informed already. Taking a deep breath, Woo bin smiled for the first time and thank the good doctor.

-Woo bin, I hope right now you will think twice on going back to Seoul. She needs you and you know that. - Junpyo said to him firmly while holding Jandi.

-Please reconsider Woo bin. She loves you and you know that! You can't do this to her. - Jandi approaches him, looks him in the eye; pleading.

-Woo bin, Junpyo and Jandi is right. You know I always support you but I think this time you should listen to us. - Yi Jeong taps his shoulder.

-You guys are right. Okay, I will stay, as long as she wants me around, I won't leave her. Or even if she pushes me away, I will still stay for her. I promise. - Woo bin looks back at them and gave them a weak smile. Jandi nods at him and return a smile.

-Thank you Woo bin. She will be very happy. - Ga eul approached him and gave him a brotherly hug.

-Although I need a favor from you guys. - He faces them; seriously looking at them intently.

-What is it bro? Anything for you. - Said Yi jeong who was holding Ga eul

-Jandi? Ga eul?

-As long as it will make you both happy - both Jandi and Ga eul had informed him while Junpyo and Ji hoo was smirking.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-I'm really really sorry Mr. Ha. I hope you can forgive me for my actions. - Woo bin's voice was full of honesty and sincerity.

Being honest, admitting to your mistakes especially to the father of the girl you wanted to marry and ever had love was hard. But Woo bin knew he has to do the right thing. He love Jae kyung and he would do anything just for her. Jae kyung's father has entrusted her daughter to him and no matter how he tried his best to protect her and cause her no harm, he failed.

-Woo bin I admit I'm disappointed in you. - Mr. Ha's voice is firm and dark

-But I also admit that I'm proud of you for being honest, for loving my daughter and for doing the best that you can to protect her. You know it takes a real man with great courage and honor to be able to recognize what's right and wrong, what's easy and hard and what's strength and weakness. And, I admire you for being a real man Woo bin. You know my daughter is not a child anymore, she is stubborn, hard-headed and immature but she is still my child and I love her very much. I'm glad that I entrusted her to you. And I choose the perfect man just for her.

-Woo bin, you are my SON now and I hope that you will love and cherish my daughter for the rest of your life. You have my blessing son. Do the right thing. - He added.

-Thank you Sir. - Woo bin was the touch from the man's words; yes he admitted that he was afraid that Mr. Ha might back out from the arrangement but he was also prepared for that. What he hadn't expected was for the man to blurt out his support and trust for him and that he understood. He even branded him as his SON and that made Woo bin the happiest man alive.

-No, I thank you SON …

_**Thank you sis Michi5463 and Mikaelv for the positive comments. Hope you like this short chapter, sorry for the delayed updates, been kinda busy. This fanfiction is almost on its ending; Im kinda sad now but anyways I will update soon. Thanks again!**_


	27. Ji Hoo's one true love

_**Thank you Mikaelv for the great positive comments. Thank you Purvlet for your reviews, appreciate it. Here is chapter 27, enjoy and don't forget to comment. Thanks again! =)**_

Chapter 27 JI Hoo's one true Love

-JI hoo my son. Welcome back! - Dr. Yoon, the former president of South Korea hugs his grandson; greeting him with a smirk and spark in his eyes.

-Thanks grandpa. I've missed you. - replied the white prince; who had bags under his eyes.

-I miss you too son, do you want some tea? Are you hungry?

-No, thanks grandpa. I'm tired from the trip. I didn't sleep well throughout the flight.

-It's alright son; I will see you later at dinner okay? Don't forget to grab something to eat when you wake up.

-See you grandpa. Take care. - Creasing his eyebrows while analyzing his grandfather's smirks. He had seen that once before whenever the latter was planning something devious. Shaking the thoughts aside, he fishes out his phone.

Ji hoo made sure that everything is in order before going to bed. He had called the hospitals, the foundation and the company notifying them that he is now in Seoul. He had just arrived from Los Angeles and went straight home to see his grandfather. He missed him for the past couple of weeks he has been gone. Too tired to move around the mansion and order his food made from his chef; he walks towards his bedroom; took of his clothes and went to the shower eyes close. Washing his hair, face, and body eyes close was nothing new to him, in fact he can even sleep walk throughout his bedroom without bumping into anything. Grabbing a blue pajamas and a white t-shirt; he comb his wet hair through his fingers and went straight to bed. The warmth of his bed gives him comfort; he misses his very own bed for being away for quite some time now. Inhaling the familiar scent; he stretches and yawns, clearing his mind and relaxing his body before he drifted into sleep.

_-Yes, it's what I want, but I don't want to SEE you get hurt. I can't hurt you; I can't afford to SEE you in pain. Will you be happy for me?_

Ji hoo woke up sweating profusely; it was the first time that he dreamt about that day; the day when Seo Jin the love of his life walked away from him. Every night before he sleeps; she is always in his mind but never in his dreams. Wiping the sweats that is slowing gliding down his face; he took a deep breath, and open his eyes when a white silhouette caught his eye. Surprised he immediately turn on the lamp on his desk and jumped in surprised to her smiling at him. He blinks three times before speaking; making sure that he wasn't imagining her.

-Seo Jin! What are you doing here? - He replied taken aback by what he had seen

-I ... I'm sorry. Did I … wake you up? I was waiting for you… to get back here in Seoul …. And grandpa called me right away tonight. - She stammered; looking down at her tiny hands, not staring at him.

-Ahh! So what can … I … do to … you? - He stuttered, either too shocked to see her or confused on what is her purpose for being here inside his bedroom.

-How are you? How are you the rest? - She gave him a nervous smile, still looking down.

-I'm .. - He sighs and stood up; turning his back from her.

-Seo Jin, let's just cut to the chase, what are you doing here? - He roughly asks her, it's not that he doesn't want to see her; she just has no business to see him like this especially creeping up to him while he is asleep.

Seo jin was astonished from his gestures, tears starting to accumulate in her eyes as his words struck her like lightening, electrifying her cold heart, relieving the pain she felt for the past couple of weeks. It's true; she has no right to be here in his presence after all she had done to him. But she needed him, she needed him to hear her out.

She sniffs and held her breath, suppressing her cries while flashing a warm confident smile.

-JI hoo, does my presence really bother you? Do I make you feel comfortable?

-Seo jin, you know very well that I don't like to be disturb on my sleep. - He explains; feeling the tension arising between them. Right at the corner of his eyes, he saw her flinched at his words.

-For everyone else yes, but for me no.

-Seo Jin …

She cuts him of - Ji Hoo, have you forgotten about me already? Have you moved on without me?

-Seo Jin, I don't want … - He sighs and continues - This is not the right time to talk about this. - His voice full of coldness and emptiness

-Ji Hoo, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you … I didn't mean to… I didn't mean to hurt you - She stood up; approached him and embraces him from the back. Wanting him to feel the regrets she felt inside.

-Seo Jin, what more do you want from me? I gave you what you want already. You wanted space and time and I willingly gave it to you. I can't! - He walks away from her; away from her warm embrace. He went and sat to the end of the bed; his back still facing her, not wanting to face her; he knew she is now on the verge of crying; he knew the moment he looks into those bright eyes he will forget the pain she inflicted on him and he doesn't want to.

His actions were too much for her; she couldn't hold it any longer, she cries and let go of her pain as she approached him; kneeling in front of him.

-Every day I hope and pray that I can just forget this pain, the pain the I inflicted upon myself because this is my choice, it's what I had wish and what I wanted. I wish that I can openly tell you that I'm happy, very much happy because I'm not. I wish I can, I really wish I can, but I can't, I'm so selfish because the truth is until now deep down inside of me I still hope that it's still me you love and that it's still me in your heart. - She said between sobs; letting him know what she truly felt. She had asked for time and space and yet for the past couple of weeks she felt so empty, without him she was incomplete. At first she thought she was happy, traveling from one country to another, doing what she loves to do by herself but as the days and weeks passed by, his sad hurt face, his tears and his cries was all she could think of. She felt miserable leaving him, for hurting him. And now that it all made sense to her, he was all she ever wanted for.

Ji hoo can no longer take the pain in his heart; it hurts him seeing her in pain; seeing her crying like this. She was kneeling in front of him; holding his hands and looking straight into his eyes. Filling up his heart with her undying love and care; she was Seo Jin the only girl he had love and will forever be.

-I'm SORRY JI HOO! I'm so sorry! - She cries

-No! I am sorry Seo Jin. Sorry for being selfish, I didn't understand that you need to find the real Seo jin that was lost when you loved me. I was a coward to admit that something was wrong. I thought you left me because you didn't love me and I'm sorry. But you don't know how much I wanted to say that I wish it's still us; I wish we are still together. But every time I realize how much I love you I couldn't help but feel all the pain that I felt when you left me. And I'm sorry. - He explains between sobs; tears falling down in his eyes.

-Ji Hoo, What do I do? Please tell me what to do?

-I want to forget all the pain Seo Jin, I want my heart to stop breaking. - Ji hoo succumb to his pain and cried harder. The tormenting feeling was drowning him.

-JI Hoo, I still love you. It's always been you Ji hoo. I left for one purpose and that is to be a better woman for you. I hope you can forgive me because I'd die if you leave me.

-Oh! Seo Jin, I love you. I still love you. It's only you Seo jin. - He hugs her and sealed their undying love towards each other. He didn't care anymore how she left him. All he wanted was to forget all the pain she had caused him by holding her in his arms. She loves him after all this time. She had asked for the impossible and even though it pains her she had took the courage to realize that there's something wrong with their relationship. She wanted to be a better Seo jin, a better person for him, just for him. He understands and suddenly all the pain vanished. He kissed her and she kissed him back, making out the time that was lost. He had never felt so happy in his life, the pain was worth it. She came back whole and complete for him.

-I love you - She mutters between his kisses.

-I love you to sweetheart. - He said pulling away from her.

And without holding back; he grabs her waist and jumps into bed with her; kisses her urgently. He had missed her, her kisses, her hugs and her embraces. Imprisoning her underneath him; he opens his side drawer and grab a red box, he opens it for her and said

-Seo Jin, Will you marry me? - He looks into her eyes; blinking back tears.

She gasps as she realizes what she meant and smiled - YES! YES YOON JI HOO! I will marry you!

-Come on. - He said happily as he pulled her up.

-Where are we going? - She trails behind him; their hands still intertwined

-We are going to get married right now!

-Huh? Right now?

-Yes, right now, I don't want to lose you anymore. - He cheekily said as he carried her bridal style.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Lady Seo Jin, do you take Yoon Ji Hoo to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer until death do you part?

- I DO.

-Do you young master Ji hoo, take lady Seo Jin Min, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer until death do you part?

-I DO.

-Okay, by the power rested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs Yoon, young master, you may now kiss the lady.

The kiss was urgent and demanding; finally the two hearts that has been shattered where now whole and complete.

-Sweetheart, I didn't know your butler was a certified clergy. - She said between his kisses

-hahahaahaha! He got the certification online! - JI Hoo for the first time in a couple of weeks, laugh and giggles with all his heart.


	28. the Surprise

_**as always I would like to thank you guys for your warm comments. Special thanks to Michi5463, Mikaelv, Purvlet and Uni13, appreciate it guys! anyways here is the chap you requested sis anniee. Hope you guys love this. ENjoy and again please don't forget to leave your comments & reviews. Thank you =)**_

Chapter 28 the surprise

Jae kyung woke up feeling light headed, inhaling the beach scent. She opens her eyes to see the familiar surroundings; it was the cabin where Woo bin and her spend their first night together. The small fire place, the kitchen, the bed, everything remains on its appropriate places since the last time they were in it. Jae kyung can't help but smile at the thought of the moments they shared together. The time they went for a swim, when he had cooked for her, his hugs and kisses, told her that he loves her and make love to her. She embraces everything she has seen and grasps her heart; for she knew that it was only a dream, there is no way she is in Seoul. Waves of emotions dawn to her; she must have really loved him for even dreaming about the paradise him and her shared their unconditional love. Yes, it was paradise for her in fact it was even more, the place was heaven for her; it was the place where she had long to be at all this time. But she knew it was not real, she knew she was nowhere in Seoul, she is in Los Angeles embracing the fact he had left her. Remembering all the painful words he had left her, suddenly it all comes back to her, the agonizing feeling, the sense of emptiness, and the coldness within her heart.

-Woo bin! - She called him out, wanting to hear his voice so desperately, wanting to feel his warm embrace and to see his warm smile towards her. She had missed the old Woo bin, the confident and the amazing Woo bin who doesn't stand down; who fought with her every time they made a bet, who challenges her and who teases her; the man who came at the porridge shop, sweeping off her feet and the man she fell in love with.

She pinches her face; making sure that she is not dreaming, she blinks 20 times before realizing that she was indeed inside the small cabin, she is back in Seoul. She stood up; leaving the blanket on top of the bed, assessing the furniture around her, she touches every bit of memories they've shared; the kitchen where he was cooking, the kitchen island where they shared their food, and of course the couch where they watched her favorite movies. Smiling she reminisce how she was touched on how he had treated her. He treated her like a princess making sure that she was comfortable and happy. She went to the bathroom to freshen up and found herself wearing make-up and was shocked to realize that she was in a red strapless dress with floral design. It was the same exact replica of the red dress Woo bin had bought for her, except she had a white cardigan wrap around her. Tucking her hair in her ear, she storms outside the cabin; making sure that it was real.

It was windy outside but the breeze was just right; the moon is shining brightly, the stars dancing in the sky. He was waiting for her; his back facing towards the beach; sitting down on the coconut log in front of the bonfire. He has the sexiest back she had ever seen; she had actually never realized how gorgeous he is from behind. He had broad even shoulders, manly muscles and tones, everything in him is perfect. She tiptoed towards him hoping he'll never notice her. He turns his head towards her, to see her walking down towards him, smiling at him with teary eyes. She looks dazzling and lavishing in a red dress, black always looks sexy on her but Red compliments her very much. She looks like a goddess slash princess, beautiful and smart, yet cunning and seductive. He loves everything about. She is perfect for him.

He slowly stood up and met her halfway without taking his eyes off her. They both stop in between and hold their gaze; eyes locked onto each other. He gave her a warm smile and held her hand. Their hands intertwined sending electrical impulses through their entire being, they felt so right; it's as if the gods handcrafted them to be with each other.

Her eyes must have deceived her for she had no recollection or whatsoever in flying to Seoul. The last time that she can remember was the she was all alone in the garden. She saw him walks towards her with a smile on his face; his eyes didn't leave hers, he held her hand and suddenly rage swept over her.

SLAP!

-Awww! What did I do? - Asked the confused Woo bin who was massaging his red face.

-You bastard! What am I doing here? - She crosses her arms without feeling sorry for him. First he had act so violently against her, second he said he loves her and third he is leaving her to become a better man? What the hell was that? And now this? He had brought her to Seoul without even letting her know. She is furious at him, furious because he had surprised her again.

-Aish do you really have to slap me before letting me explain? - He smiled even though his face is still hurting. He had loved this Jae kyung, the Jae kyung who is wild and vibrant.

-Look Jae kyung I'm sorry, I didn't really want to leave you, I just wanted to go back here for a couple of days and then come back for you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me because I can't let you go. I love you too much. You are my life and my soul. I just can't live without you. - He said firmly; his eyes full of longing and sincerity.

SLAP!

-Oww! HA JAE KYUNG! What was that for?

-You stupid! How could you say something like that! You know very well that I love you. I love you SONG WOO BIN, did you hear that? I love you with all of my heart and you better get used to it. You better tattooed it on that thick skull of yours because no matter what happens you will be stuck with me because I'm going to be your wife. You hear me? - Jae kyung said it as a matter of fact and smile at him with tears in her eyes. She was touched by his words; those 3 magical words always strike her.

-And whether you like it or not you are mine Woo bin. - She added with all of her heart.

Her words gave him air to breathe, smiling he encloses the gap between them, held her other hand, not wanting another slap from her anymore; his face descended towards her and he kisses her passionately. He heard her moan and he deepened the kiss. She returns his every kiss; she had missed him so much. It was a long time ago since they shared a passionate kiss. It seems like it was eternity since she was back into his arms, kissing him desirable like this, melting into his sweet embrace. And without holding back, she lets go all of her fears, her doubts and her emptiness. Woo bin is her prince; his soul mate and the man she belongs to. The kiss was sweet yet demanding and urgent; gasping for breath, both of them pulled back and cup each other's face; caressing it and memorizing every feature.

She embraces him with all of her heart when suddenly she heard a distant music somewhere, it was the most beautiful melody she ever heard, turning her head she saw YOON JI HOO, wearing a white 3 piece suit, playing a violin of her favorite song _**I'LL BE by EDWIN MCCAIN**_. And beside him was the girl she never thought she would see it was Seo Jin, the love his life, playing her cello, wearing an elegant black strapless knee length dress. Jae kyung saw Ji Hoo gave her a wink and Seo jin gave her a warm dazzling smile. They both nailed it, the melody, the rhythm, the timing is so perfect, Seo jin is really something. All of a sudden, Jandi appeared with Junpyo, Jandi is wearing her favorite color baby blue halter dress with a bouquet of flowers in her hands, Junpyo in a black and white 3 piece suit holding a Jandi. And then after them, Ga eul and Yi jeong came out, Ga eul was wearing a yellow strapless dress and Yi jeong was wearing his navy blue 3 piece suit; wearing his flashy smiles and holding Ga eul. She smiled at the sight of all of them; tears starting to accumulate in her bright eyes, she was so touched, enthusiastic that feeling they all got their princes.

Woo bin pull away from Jae kyung and held her on his side. Jandi gave him the bouquet of flowers and Junpyo gave him a handshake. Jandi hugs her with tears in her eyes and Junpyo gave her a brotherly hug. Woo bin tug on Jae kyung hand, bows onto her and offered her the bouquet of flowers without saying a word. Giving him a vibrant smile; she nods at him, took the flowers and smelled it.

-Aherm - He cleared his throat and said -Ha Jae kyung, dance with me. -

And without a word he drags her towards the center and they dance with all their hearts. Woo bin saw Junpyo give him an approve sign and he held her in his arms. Dancing silently with her; feeling the thud of her heart and her unsteady breathing; he held her in his arms. Jae kyung had never felt so alive; she couldn't explain the sense of emotions that is slowly enticing her. Whether it was Woo bin's warmth, his scent or it's his love for her, she doesn't know. All she knows is that he is everything for her.

She smiled at the thought of his sweetness, the last time she mention her favorite song to him was the time they spend their first night here in this very beach. She had no idea he mentally took note of everything she had told him that night but it made her smile like crazy. She is crazily, irrevocably, madly in love with him. The song finally ended, with her eyes still close and his hands still in her tiny waist. He slowly pulls away from her and without realizing she saw GA eul and Yi Jeong approached them and handed Woo bin a small black box. She stiffens; her heart racing like a wild bull, hoping that what she thought is really happening. And suddenly, he was on his knees, looking up to her, opening the small black box that Ga eul gave him and said

-HA JAE KYUNG, Jaekay Shin, I love you with all of my heart. MARRY ME? MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST MAN ALIVE? – Woobin flashes his gorgeous smile and Jae kyung immediately was intoxicated by his gestures. She had never expected him to propose to her like this, the setting was perfect, her 2 best friends were there and especially his 3 best friends Ji Hoo, Yi jeong and Junpyo. It was so perfect that she couldn't help but yelp in happiness.

With tears in her eyes, tears of happiness - She grabs his collar and kisses him passionately, earning them applauses and screams from everybody. They pull away deprived of air and woo bin said

-Anytime now sweetheart? - He said his face red, from blushing and full of joy.

-Yes! Yes I will marry you Song Woo bin! - This time he hugs her so tight and swung her around. Never letting her go.

-Congratulations Jaekyung and Woo bin - announce all F3 plus Jandi, Ga eul and Seo jin.

Woo bin and Jae kyung faces them when Woo bin nods at JUnpyo, Junpyo smirks at them and held out his phone.

-CONGRATULATIONS WOO BIN AND JAEKYUNG. We LOVE YOU BOTh - Mr. & Mrs. Ha both exclaimed; they were on a speaker phone.

-Mom? Dad? - Jae kyung was now crying upon hearing both of her parents' voices. She misses them so much.

-Yes, it me and your mom. I'm so happy for you Jaekyung. Woo bin take care of her okay? - Mr. Ha said to her lovingly

-Thank you Dad. Thank you Mom.

-Dear no more crying okay? Anyways we gotta go, your dad is taking me out dancing. See you soon. Woo bin take care okay? Love you lots. - Mrs. Ha happily told them and drops the call.

-Aww! Thank you sweetheart and thank you guys.

-You're welcome sweetheart!

-Wohooo! Finally! - Yi jeong and Ga eul applauded join with Junpyo and Jandi, Seo jin and JiHoo. All envelops them into a big group hug.

-Ji Hoo? Seo Jin? Wow you guys back are together? Finally! - Jae kyung return their hugs and happily smiled at them

Ji Hoo raised their intertwined hands and Jae kyung saw both of the rings on their finger.

-Happily married now Jae kyung. - Ji Hoo corrected her; Seo jin was beaming by his side.

-WHAT? - All 6 of them with a surprised expression in their faces.

-And you didn't even invite us? I'm hurt Yoon Ji Hoo. - She hugs Seo jin congratulating her while giving Ji Hoo a punch in his gut.

-Yoon, Ji hoo - complained the F3 and the rest.

-Hey, I had no choice okay? I gotta grab the opportunity while it presents itself. I don't want to lose her anymore. No more waiting for us. - He proudly said as he plant a kiss in her forehead

-Sorry guys. - She apologizes while giving them a warm smile. Her eyes dazzling

-That's okay, there will be another wedding soon, grandpa and Seo Jin's parents needed to be informed. Hahahaha. Grandpa's gonna kill me but I'd take the risk. - Ji Hoo said jokingly.

-wow this is great. Congratulations Ji Hoo! Congratulations Seo Jin! - Jandi and Ga eul both approached them and said.

-Thank you! Thank you guys for taking care of my Ji Hoo, I hope you can forgive me for the trouble I've cost.

-It's okay Seo Jin, please don't hurt him anymore okay? He loves you very much and sorry for what I've said to you last time. - Junpyo said warmly to her, recalling the attitude he had given to her on their last meeting.

-hahahahaha! That's okay! I'm so used to you already JuNpyo. - She said factly and everyone laugh.

All 8 of them were cuddled inside the small cabin where Woo bin and Ga eul cooked for them. Both have been fond of cooking ever since they were young, they both have prepared italian and Korean food. Seo jin was cuddling with Ji Hoo looking over with some magazines, While Junpyo, jandi, Yi jeong and Jae kyung were playing CHARADES board games. Dinner was served and they were all eating while chitchatting.

-So Jae kyung, do you like Woo bin's Island? - Asked Yi jeong while flashing his expensive smiles.

-What? This is your island? And you never mention this to me? - She looks to him eyebrows slightly raised

He chuckles - Not anymore because it's yours now.


	29. Verge of Happiness

_**Special thanks to sis Michi5463, Mikaelv, Purvlet, Uni13, sirinnette. Thank you for your warm comments, it really keeps me going. Sorry for the delayed updates, school is killing me but anyway it's so hard to end this story yet, so I think I may have to write a couple more chapters. Here is chp 29 hopefully you will like it. Enjoy and please don't forget to leave your comments! =) appreciate it. Thanks again!**_

Chapter 29 Verge of Happiness

_**Yi Jeong and Ga eul **_

After the dinner they shared with Jae kyung and Woo bin; all 6 of them left the small cabin where the two newly engage couple where staying. In the island that Woo bin owns, now Jae kyung; lies the huge Song mansion made as their getaway refuge. The F4 together with Seo jin stays there during a summer vacation or whenever they just feel like relaxing. It was Ga eul and Jandi's first time in the island and Yi jeong and Junpyo thought that it would be best to give them a tour tomorrow. It was 12 am already when they left the cabin and Yi jeong saw Ji Hoo carrying the sleeping Seo jin bridal style towards the his white Mercedes benz while Junpyo had the snoozing Jandi in a piggy back ride towards his dark blue Mercedes Benz. He chuckles at this sight and faces his princess; Ga eul yawns while rubbing her eyes.

-Come on sweetheart, let me carry you. - Yi jeong cups her face while holding her waist

-But I'm not yet sleepy. - She moans while giving him a tired smile. She looks so adorable rubbing her eyes like a kid.

He chuckles and said - But you are already sleeping. Come on just let me carry you.

-Okay - she said eyes already close

He carried her towards his red Mercedes Benz and instructed the driver to drive towards the mansion. Lying on his lap; her head rested on top of his knees; Chu Ga eul sleeps like a child. He smiled as she held his hand and brought it closer to her face. He sighs as he felt his heart thud at the thought of her in his bed.

It only took 10 minutes to arrive at Woo bin's mansion; he saw Ji hoo and Junpyo Mercedes Benz takes a U-turn and was park by the drivers. And without waking her up; he carried her towards the blue-green guest room; which he branded his own bedroom. The mansion had 15 rooms, which Woo bin design personally. Carefully laying her down to the king sized bed; he tucked her in before taking a shower. Fresh and ready to bed, he checks his side pocket and found the velvet small box; inside is a 5 carat emerald cut diamond ring that he plans on giving to his princess. Smiling he took a deep breath and went to bed next to her. Kissing her goodnight; he whispers to her the 3 magic words.

-I love you Ga eul

-I love you too Yi jeong.

-You're awake? - asked the surprised Yi jeong as she stirs to meet his face.

-Yeah, you woke me up -

-I'm sorry. You can go back to sleep now, I know you're tired. - He said to her while caressing her face. She looks so exhausted, he couldn't blame her, after a straight 10 hours flight from Los Angeles, both of them didn't had time to rest or even sleep, they were busy helping Woo bin preparing for his proposal to Jae kyung.

-I'm okay, I just need to freshen up; wait for me? - She informed him while getting out of bed; her back on him. She takes a few paces and stops to undress herself in front of him; leaving only her bra and her underwear.

Yi jeong couldn't believe what he had just witness; his eyes widen as he saw her with her bra and underwear. He gulped hard to see her gestures; shocked went through his entire system as his mind is processing everything that's happening. He had never seen her like this. She has the sexiest body, her perfect curves, and her slender legs slowly enticing him. She went inside the bathroom and he suddenly heard the flow of the water; tapping his face; he begun brushing his wet hair with his fingers, checking himself in the mirror; he went back to the bed and sat there waiting for her. He had the strange feeling building inside him as he thought about the words she left behind. Did she just said to wait for him? And why was she undressing in front of him? Is she trying to seduce him? Suddenly a thought came swooping around his mind; recalling the night when he had Ga eul underneath him but this time they were making love. Making love, yes, for the past couple of weeks that they have been together, every night all he ever dream about is feeling the warmth of her flesh. Yi jeong had his fair share of experiences when it comes to bedding a girl, virgin or not, girls would literally fall into their knees just to be with him. And the first night that he would meet them will be the last night that he saw them. Yi jeong had never dated a girl twice, for him every girl has expiration. But Ga eul is no ordinary girl; she is not just any other girl who he plays along with. Ga eul is his air, his life and the only girl he ever wanted. He love her, cared for her and above all respected her. He treated her as his angel, fragile and means the world to him. Of course he wanted her but his intentions for her are pure; and for that he never wanted to force her into his selfish desires. He desires her with all of his heart but he is also willing to wait for her until the time comes that she is ready.

Speaking of ready, Yi jeong has been very anxious, waiting for her felt like eternity, she is a girl after all. He had heard about the well-known phrases that girls took a long time in the shower but it was never confirmed on his part. The girls that he had been dating, either took a shower with him or just be in for about 5 minutes, too excited to be with him probably. Counting the tick tock of the clock; his heart beat was starting to increase, he is nervous, So Yi jeong the F4, who had bedded lots of girls is hyperventilating. Not knowing what to do, he stood up, went to the small fridge got a bottle of water and drink quickly.

-God Yi jeong, calm down! Geez! - He said to himself as he wipes his mouth.

He heard the shower turn off and he jumps towards the bed; trying to stay calm, waiting for her to come out. After 2 minutes, he saw her emerged from the bathroom the light illuminating from her face. She was wearing a red bathrobe; her wavy hair hang loose, she smiled at the sight of him and Yi jeong gulped hard as he welcomes her. She walks toward him, his eyes following her; he saw her bites her lower lip and that made him melt in her gaze. She looks at him, he looks at her; he didn't realize that he was sitting on the foot of the bed and without notice, she stands in front of him, bent forward and position her face inches from his.

-Yi jeong, say it again - She commanded him, looking straight into his eyes, the room was dark, with the only light coming from the bathroom. Her face is so close to him; he could smell her sweet breath, the strawberry scent of her hair and her body; her big bright brown eyes gazing at him.

He swallowed hard, took a deep breath while trying to calm the wild beating of his heart, for he knew what she meant.

-I Love You Ga eul. - He uttered, feeling the every words that came out of his mouth.

She sighs and smiled at him innocently - Did you know that the moment I woke up after I fainted, I saw an angel?

-Yes, I saw an angel and … and it was you Yi jeong. You are my angel, my prince and my soul mate. You saved me when I needed to be saved and I love you for that. That moment that you took me back to the porridge and you asked me out was one of the best days of my life. Our first dance when there was no music, I knew it right then that we had the connection and our first kiss. -

As soon as she said the word "KISS"; her face descended on his; capturing his lips, kissing him with love; her words, actions and kisses were food to his soul. He immediately envelops her into a hug and returns the kisses. The kiss they shared was nothing compared to the ones they used to; it was demanding and urgent, desires taking over both of their lips. Intoxicated by their kisses, Yi jeong didn't realize that they were already lying on the bed. She is on top of him, kissing him gently, kissing his forehead, his eyes, his nose and his lips. He can no longer it take, for several weeks he has been holding back for her and now her little seducing acts is tormenting him. He automatically hugs her and flips her underneath him. He is now on top of her, looking intently into her eyes.

-Ga eul. - His voice hoarse

-Yi jeong, I love you - she looks at him very tenderly and sincerely

-Ga eul, close your eyes. - Smiling he touches both of her eyes and prompts it close.

-Yi Jeong, what are you doing? - She adheres to his request but can't help but ask

-Don't open them until I say it okay? - Yi jeong stood up and grab something from his pocket. He quickly went back to her; kneeling in front of her while opening the small box in his hands.

-You can open your eyes now sweetheart. - He flashes his expensive smile and looks at her.

She meet his eyes, he is wearing the smiles that she used to love.

-Chu Ga eul, Will you marry me? Will you be my wife?

Ga eul was shocked to realize that he was kneeling in front of her, waves of emotion swept through her as she saw the small box in his hands. Her eyes full of tears as she cups his face, he had just proposed to her, asking her hand in marriage. It was the sweetest thing that ever happened in her life; she gulped hard; trying to calm the wild beating of her heart. She had long and wished for her prince to propose to her; she had been imagining him proposing to her and finally the day has come. She felt the tears on her eyes, slowly sliding down her cheeks; he wipes it with his finger and look at her.

Crying, she manages to tell him how she loves him. - Yes, I will marry you Yi jeong.

And without waiting for his reaction, she immediately pulls him into the bed with her and kisses him urgently. He kisses her back with his long tamed desires. Every kisses they shared is full of love, desire and longing. Yi jeong couldn't believe what she just said to him. She openly told him that she is all his and that meant the world to him. That night Ga eul had given herself to him, he hesitated at first but then she had assured him that she had already made up her mind.

Ga eul couldn't describe the emotions that she felt, it was her first time; and she had willingly given it to him. It was all she ever wanted, she was sure of it. He was her first; she might not be his first, but she knew that it is the first time that he felt Love.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Beep.. Beep.. Beep

-Hello? - She answered the phone eyes still close.

-Ga eul!

-Jae kyung? It's too early, why? What's up? - Checking out the clock; she moans as she saw it was still 6 Am.

-Nothing, I just missed you. Hey Woo bin and I made some breakfast you want to come and join us?

-Maybe at lunchtime. I'm still sleepy. Bye. - She cuts her off; sleeping is one of Ga eul's weaknesses, whenever her body clock is out; nobody dares to wake her up.

-Okay, see you later. Bye - Replied the slightly disappointed Jae kyung

-God, Why does she have to call at this time?

Yawning she turns around and saw her prince, Yi jeong was sleeping next to her; his arms wrap around her petite body. Smiling she plants a kiss in his forehead; remembering last night. Too sleepy to wake up she goes back to sleep when

Buzz .. Buzz .. Buzz

Another phone call interrupted Ga eul's sleep, pissed she yank her cellphone and press the answered button

-Jae kyung, you know I don't appreciate being bothered this early.

-I'm sorry Ga eul but I need you downstairs now. Woo bin and Jae kyung are coming, plus Jandi and Junpyo has been informed already. I take it Yi jeong is with you? Tell him, I need to see him too. - Mr. Ha voice was urgent and firm

-Uncle? You're here in Seoul?

-Yes, urgent matters sweetheart, now come on, get dress and I'll meet you here.

-Okay, give me 20 minutes. -

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

All 8 of them together with Mr. Ha where at the dining room having breakfast; Jae kyung is silently giving Ga eul concern looks while Woo bin is squeezing her hand. Jandi's facial expression is full of worries while Junpyo is creasing his eyebrows. Ji hoo was silently talking to Seo jin while Mr. Ha is in deep thoughts. Ga eul and Yi jeong came down earlier to see everyone's gloomy faces. Before saying something, Mr. Ha motions both of them to sit down and enjoy breakfast. Ga eul knew something is not right; she had a hunched that something bad happened.

15 minutes later, they were on the garden, patiently waiting for Mr. Ha to speak. Curious and anxious at the same time, Ga eul could no longer wait for the bad news; she cleared her throat and Mr. Ha suddenly stood up, his back towards them, looking at the vast surrounding.

-Ga eul - Mr. Ha sighs and takes 2 full breaths before continuing

-You know we love you very much and that no matter what happens we will always be here to protect you.

-I know that Uncle. Now please tell me what's going on? You're making me worried - She pleaded, the waiting was tormenting her

-Ga eul, 2 days ago I received a phone call from Mr. Bunsan. He had informed me that the culprit who is responsible for your parents' murder 15 years ago has been caught. I flew back in Los Angeles to make sure the investigation is being handled by our people. - Mr. Ha explained calmly

-What? Why did you just tell me that right now? - Ga eul's voice was shaking, her whole body suddenly felt weak.

-Because I had to make sure Ga eul. I had to make sure he was the right guy. I can't afford any mistakes anymore. I don't want to see you get your hopes up and get hurt in the end. - Mr. Ha voice was firm yet there was a hint of pain.

-Is he? - Ga eul couldn't finish what she meant to say, tears were flowing down her cheeks.

-Yes, he was

-Where is he? I demand to see him right now? Where is he Uncle? Please bring me to him? - Rage took her, the feeling of tormenting pain rushes through her as she remembers the night her parents was murdered.

-I'm sorry my princess but he escaped.


	30. 15 Years Ago

Chapter 30 15 years ago

-… but he escaped.

The realization of those 3 words hit Ga eul like a knife jab straight into her heart; she gasps; wanting to control the pain she felt inside her chest. For the past 15 years of her incomplete life, all she ever hope for is that one day she will meet him face to face; the man who murdered her parents; the murderer who doesn't have a heart and conscience. The memories of her parents' saying goodbye to her, the warmth of their embraces and the sweet kisses they left for her, still lingers in her mind. Those horrific images of her parents' lifeless bodies haunt her to this very day. Everything came back, the horrible feelings she felt, the pain the was embedded through her whole being was suddenly awaken, as soon as she heard the bad news from Jae kyung's father. Unable to contain the agonizing pain she felt inside, she didn't know how long she held her breath when suddenly she felt numb and she staggered as the intense feeling was slowly eating her alive and within seconds she lost unconsciousness.

Yi jeong was sitting next to Ga eul when he heard the most bothersome news from Mr. Ha. For the past couple of weeks that they have been together; Ga eul had never mentioned her parents' death to him. In fact, nobody said anything about how Ga eul's parents died even his father; all he knew is that she had lost them both 15 years ago. Thinking that she might still be in pain or not yet ready to confess to him the whole truth; he never pushes his luck. But now that the situation presents itself, YI jeong couldn't help but felt disappointment and rage at the same time. Disappointment because she never discusses it with him and that concluded she never totally trusted him and rage for the man who ruin his princess life. Horror flashes to him as he imagines the young Ga eul, traumatized about what had happened. Yi jeong never had a complete happy family in fact he doesn't even know what family is. He finds refugee on his 3 best friends ever since he was young but at least he had someone; he had his father and his grandfather. Ga eul however doesn't have anybody except for Jae kyung's parents and her 2 best friends. But no matter how traumatized her past life is, she was all smiles and charming towards everybody, acting as if nothing unbearable happened.

Turning his attention to her he saw her thunder strike reaction and he knew she is in pain; he saw in her eyes, gone were those big bright brown eyes that resemble happiness and love; it was now replaced with dark hateful eyes, full of resentment and hatred. Not knowing what to do; or how to ease her pain, he stood up and tried to approach her. She walks a few paces towards Mr. Ha when she suddenly stop, staggered and lost consciousness. His reflexes caught her right away before she hit the ground and 3 of his best friends rushed to both of them immediately.

-Ga eul! - Both Jandi and Jae kyung exclaim at the same time; their voices full of worries and concern to their best friend. Ji Hoo automatically assesses her breathing and her pulse as he tried to examine her.

-Ji Hoo is she okay? - asked the worried Mr. Ha while touching Ga eul's face.

-She is fine; she just had emotional breakdown; let's get her inside, she needs to lie down. - JI Hoo informed them with calmness in his eyes as a surgeon he knows his practice.

-Ga eul, - Yi Jeong's voice was shaking, full of fears and worries towards the girl he loves as he carries her towards their bedroom. He was looking at her pale hurt face; carefully laying her down at their bed and planting her a kiss.

-Sir, Ga eul just needs rest; she'll come around in time - Ji hoo said

-Thank you JiHoo. All of you, especially you Yi Jeong, if you don't mind I would like to talk to you in private. - Mr. Ha looks at them with a serious face and plants a kiss on Ga eul's forehead then walks out of her bedroom. The rest of them followed him right away towards the Song's conference room. He motions them to sit down, took a deep breath and said.

-I know you all are in shocked to hear this especially you Yi jeong. I'm not sure if your parents mention this to you but I owe everybody an explanation as to what had transpired earlier. Jandi and Jae kyung this will be the very first time that you will hear me talk about what had happened 15 years ago but it's about time that you understand the truth. I would appreciate it if you would hear me out first before asking further questions. - Mr. Ha stood up and faces the windows; gazing at the magnificent beach view in front of him. Reminiscing the past like it was just yesterday; it has been 15 years since he lost his best friend and until now his best friends' case is still unsolved.

-40 years ago, the Chu Petroleum Enterprise started out as a family owned business. After 10 years of being out on the market, the Enterprise becomes a huge success and the Chu family had gathered abundance of clients and investors to up raise their stocks. Of course with the hard work and fine management of my best friend, Chu Wang San, Ga eul's father the company became worldwide and is known as the largest and the most successful company in the fuel and oil industry. I own 15% stocks in the company as well as Jandi's parents and some close friends; one of them was Hyun Woo. - Mr. Ha started without looking at them; emphasizing every word he said.

-Wang San, Il Bong –Jandi's father and I have been best of friends since grade school and we became friends with Hyun Woo when we were in college. Ever since we have known each other, Hyun Woo has been very competitive and jealous of Wang San. Wang San on the other hand never paid attention to this because he had always thought Hyun Woo was our brother and was one of us. - He pauses, took another full breath and continues

-You know, Ga eul's father is very handsome and very refine, the 3 of us were always fooling around with different girls while he was all serious and is madly in love with one girl, her name is Soon, Ji Eul, Ga eul's mother. JI Eul is our childhood friend, we studied in the same school until we were college, she is very lively, kind hearted and of course very charming just like Ga eul. Secretly Ga eul's father never mention this to any of us, not until one day, we took him out drinking and finally he blurted out his feelings for her. Hyun Woo on the other hand made a bet with him; that if ever he won her heart she is all his and if he didn't Hyun Woo would marry Ji Eul. We were young and crazy back then so we didn't care and they made the bet. Unfortunately Ji Eul turns Wang San down and so Hyun Woo won; so he tried to pursue her and ended up the same fate as him because Ji eul never really liked Hyun Woo and she thinks he is no good. After graduating college, while the 3 of us took over our families businesses, Wang San saw Ji Eul again and they dated, they fell in love, got married and then had Ga eul. Hyun Woo however went out of state and took over his father's company and for 10 years we never heard of him until one day, an anonymous buyer bought 5% of the stocks in the company and it turn out to be our oldest friend Hyun Woo.

-You see, Wang San is kind hearted and so naturally he accepted Hyun Woo back as a brother, helped him all throughout his business, loan him money, got him back on track until he had bought almost 15% of the stocks in the Chu Enterprise. Il Bong and I never really agreed to Wang San decisions of helping him but what else can we do, Wang San is kind, honorable and a good friend. Just like the old days, we became very close again to each other. I knew something was not right, because every time we hang out to visit Jin Eul and Wang San, Hyun Woo always had this look on his face towards her. And I knew then, he was madly in love with her and he still wanted her all this time, even with her already married to our best friend and they had little Ga eul. I however mention this to my best friend but he just laugh at me, telling me that, that is not how I was supposed to treat an old friend. I respected his decision but I was always watching until one day, Hyun Woo cornered Jin Eul and tried to assault her. The 3 of us saw this and Wang San was furious, he had pulled out his investments on Hyun Woo's business and in the end, he ended up selling his stocks in the Chu Enterprise which Il Bong and I bought from him anonymously. He didn't know about it at first but he found soon. So he basically lost everything, his company went down to the drain and he ended up living on the streets.

-You know the 4 of us, went to training for 2 years in firearms and explosives devices, it was fun for us, as I've said we were young and so full of it; as a matter of fact we almost did everything together as a group. - He chuckles remembering all the fun times they shared together when all of a sudden he froze; took another minute before he continues.

-It was their 12 year anniversary and as a surprised gift, Il Bong and I bought them a vacation package to Greece to celebrate it, poor Ga eul was only 10 years old. He insisted on bringing Ga eul with them but I knew better, I had asked little Jae kyung to invite Ga eul for a sleepover in one of our lake house. They were still young back then; totally excited about out of town celebration especially on the lake; we were getting ready to leave when I received a phone call from my lawyer. It was the most disturbing call I have ever received in my life; informing me about what had happen. Ga eul's parents were ambush on the way to the airport, Il Bong and I immediately rushed to the scene right away with my wife and Il Sha-Jandi's mother, Ga eul, Jandi and Jae kyung with us and we saw the horrible scene; the black Mercedes Benz was full of bullet holes and that police were all over the place. I specifically instructed the girls to stay in the car, we both approached the crime scene and I saw my brother, my best friend half of his body covering his wife, he was shot twice on the back while Ji Eul got the end of it both on her chest. Apparently their where surveillance cameras over the freeway and one of Wang San's bodyguards was still alive and reported Hyun Woo as the suspect. - His voice full of sadness and regrets; he shivered as the thought of his best friend's lifeless body flashes in his mind.

-Il Bong and I blame ourselves for what had happened; both of our marriages were almost ruined; we were both neglecting our duties and responsibilities to our companies. We spent 2 years trying to find him, everywhere he went, every tiny details and evidences that lead to him, we took over the investigations. Took lead on everything, until one day he disappeared, we had lost hope and Ga eul was growing up, she needed us, so I decided to adopt her. Until 3 ½ years ago, I lost another one of my best friend, Il Bong and Il Sha, Jandi's parents' died on a car crash and I was left alone taking care of both Ga eul and Jandi.

-Jandi, I never mention this to you but according to the investigations I gather from your parents' accident. We found out that the car was jacked off; the brakes were messed up and that it was not an accident. There were some evidences that lead to a homicide, I have a strong feeling that it was Hyun Woo but it was never proven but I bowed to myself that I will get to the bottom of this.

-Uncle. - Jandi couldn't continue anymore, except she lets go of the tears that were starting to accumulate in her eyes. She stiffens and felt Junpyo's arms on her.

-The past couple of years that we haven't found him, was tormenting to me, I never slept peacefully ever since then. I bowed down to both of my best friend's grave that I will never rest until I find him. I will never rest until he suffers and he dies within my hands. And now that I almost had him, he had escaped; fate must be playing on me for I have never done something unjustifiable to deserve this pain. Sometimes I wished, I never allowed it to happened, sometimes I wished I should have stopped it from happening. I knew, I had a hunched but I allowed it. I allowed it to happened, and now Ga eul is suffering because of me. I can never forgive myself. - He was now crying, the pain that he had kept for so long was finally taking over him.

Mr. Ha's voice was shaking from crying. Jae kyung and Jandi approached him and gave him a hug. Jae kyung had never seen her father cried like this. He must really be in pain, after all this years, her father had never spoken this to her. In fact that must be the reason why he always had special attention to Ga eul. It's not that Jae kyung is jealous about it, as a matter of fact she was okay with it but now it all made sense. She had wanted the same thing for her best friend, she wanted to break this man's face, and she wanted him to suffer like her best friend suffered. To feel the pain he inflicted on poor Ga eul, and to die the same way as her parents' died.

-Dad! Please take a sit - Jae kyung's was worried about her father so she helped him settle down

-Here uncle, drink this! - Jandi offered him a glass of water and he took it right away.

Woo bin can never explain what he felt inside; he had never thought that this horrific incident had happened to Ga eul. For him being the best friend of Jae kyung, he had learned to love her as his own sister, he treated her as his sister, in fact both her and Jandi were his F4 sisters. And upon hearing this sad disturbing news from Jae kyung's father, he felt nothing more but hatred and remorse towards the man who ruin his sister's life.

Junpyo was shocked to realize what had happen, after all this time he never thought that the fragile innocent looking Ga eul had too much trauma in her life. He suddenly felt the pain building inside his chest as he felt her pain; he clutched his fist thinking about the violent actions he longs to initiate on that stupid bastard who ruin her life for her.

Ji Hoo felt remorse towards the man who murdered Ga eul's parents; his parents had died in a car crash too just like Jandi so he knew how horrible it felt. It felt as though part of your life is over the moment you realize you just lost everything.

After 10 minutes of silence and sighs, Mr. Ha spoke again - Jae kyung, Jandi, and Seo jin, I need to talk to them alone, if you please excuse us.

With a sad smile on their face, Jae kyung and Jandi gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead while Seo jin bows down at him; leaving the F4 with Mr. Ha while closing the door behind them.

-The reason why I brought you in here it's because of one thing especially to you Yi Jeong. I want you to promise me one thing, promise me one thing Yi Jeong, promise me you will protect her no matter what. As well as you two, Junpyo and Woo bin, promise me you will protect both of my daughters, Jandi and Jae kyung too. Promise me.

-I promise - All 3 of them spoke at the same time, assuring Mr. Ha. For them there is no need for any promises, because no matter what happened, they will always protect their girls.

-I have to leave now; I have to take care of something. I will keep in touch to all 4 of you gentlemen, Ji Hoo I know I can count on you too

-Yes, Mr. Ha - Ji Hoo bows down to him and look at him intently

-Alright. I can't afford to see Ga eul in pain anymore that is why I want to get this over and done with. Woo bin I have a conference call meeting with your father in 2 hours, as soon as our meeting is over, I will contact all four of you. Woo bin for now, I suggest you and Jae kyung stay here at the mansion, even though you just got engage I don't think the cabin is safe enough for you two.

-We will stay here with everybody Mr. Ha. - answered Woo bin

-I don't know how to thank you all. I have to go now, if my daughters ever looked for me, tell them I left already. You know how they are; I don't want to hear it from them. I already heard much from their mother. - He bids them goodbye and they sat there staring at each other for a long time. Contemplating of any possible actions they might do.


	31. Revenge

_**hi everyone; special thanks to sis Michi5463, Mikaelv, Purvlet, sirinnette. thank you guys for always giving me positive comments on my story, it is very flattering to me and it keeps me going. Im glad you like my story. sorry for the delays too, school is getting intense I'm graduating so its kinda tough, anyway the story is almost as its end. so here is a new chap, i thought it would be a great idea to see Hyun Woo's POV, so here it is ENJOY and don't forget your to leave your comments and ideas or any suggestions. I would appreciate if you shared what you have in mind. thanks again! **_

Chapter 31 Revenge

**Hyun Woo's POV**

-15 years Min Sang and you still haven't change one bit, you are still the same old pathetic insolent bastard I've met. You still have the same tough expression carve on your pretty face; but you don't look so healthy anymore? Why? Worried about me coming back after you? That's right Min Sang, you should be, because after your 2 best friends demise, I will make sure you will be in hell just like them. I chuckles; as I watched the proud man on television, broadcasting nothing more but lies to the people. I am here hiding inside a small inn in downtown Los Angeles, watching my ex best friend who betrayed me, Ha Min Sang, the proud and egotistical Mr. HA of J.K Group in front of the Media informing them about the fake investigations that is going on. Why are you keeping this discreet, huh Min Sang? Are you afraid to shame your family? Well you should be, because I vow for revenge, I will make you pay for what you did to me and to my family. I will make you suffer, like how you made me suffer; I will watch you cry, beg, on your delicate knees.

I shut the television off, as I punched the walls, grudge and revenge swept through my entire being as I recalled the last time we meet. I sat into the table as I spread a whole bunch of pictures some of it taken 15 years ago, it was a picture of me and my 3 ex best friends who betrayed me. I stared at our pretty faces, we were so young, so trusting and confident towards each other but I have never dreamt that one day you will all let me down. I beg for help, come clean as a brother, but what have you done for me, nothing! You toyed with my company, keeping my hopes high in helping me but in return you tricked me. You betrayed me! I never regretted killing you Wang San not even to you Ji Eul whom I had loved; the only girl I ever wanted. We made that bet Wang San and I won, I was supposed to marry her not you but you neglected it. Too bad, you died too soon, I would have hope for a stake out when I slash your daughter's pretty face, the princess Chu Ga eul of Petroleum Enterprise is so beautiful just like you Ji Eul but sad to say, this is not the end of it for I will make sure she will be with you, in Hell.

-Il Bong; you should have seen how dazzling she is just like you; Geum Jandi, the heiress of your massive company, I wondered how will she react the moment I tell her how pathetic you are who died in a car crash. It was not an accident, it was all part of my plan, the brakes, the tinted red Ferrari who tail-gated you, it was all me my friend. And now I will make sure your daughter suffers the same fate as you. Don't worry it will be family reunion soon, I will make sure of that.

-And you Min Sang, I save the best for last! You who never trusted me in the beginning, the root of all this insanity, I will make sure you will be there to see your daughter fall. What a waste! She is as gorgeous as your pretty wife, Ha Jae Kyung, I can make you my bride, but no, I won't go down like that. I have a brilliant plan set aside just for you and your father. It wouldn't make a difference for both of you; you will die in my hands anyway. What a shame! But after all, you left me with no choice; I have no life anymore, no future, and no face to show in public, you have ruined me, destroyed the last of me. So be prepared for I have come to collect your debts. My flight is in 2 hours; better make haste, lots of killing to do. Min Sang, you will regret the day you left your daughter and your 2 adopted girls behind in Seoul for you will no longer see their beautiful faces.

Seoul Korea at last, here I'm pretending to be some pathetic gardener; in a huge mansion, own by one of the most powerful and notorious man in this country. You sure have an opt for great ambition Min Sang, so you have chosen the prince of the underworld mafia for your daughter. Too bad you underestimated me, I am a man who lost everything and that means I fear no one. Working hard I tried not to nose around so much, I don't want them thinking I'm up to something. Squatting to fix the flowers and weeds, I peek to see the gorgeous Ha Jae kyung, who I wanted to see personally. She was sitting in the roots of that big tree; reading a book; it was the perfect opportunity to kidnap her but that is not what I have in mind. Smiling I thought about how the ignorant Mr. Ha would be devastated to know that his most hated enemy is within close proximity as his daughter.

-Jae kyung - called out the young and energetic lovely lady with a short hair and side bangs.

-Jandi? What is it? -

So she is Il Bong's daughter she looks better than the picture, I thought to myself as I tried to listen to their conversations.

-Ga eul is awake now, Ji Hoo just check on her, he said she's come around. Let's go see her.

-Okay, coming. - I hide my face; not wanting her to notice me snooping around, so Chu Ga eul is not feeling well. I smile as I thought about my plan to commence in 8 hours.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ga eul, are you okay? - Yi jeong caress her face; his voice full of concern

-Yi jeong, where is Uncle? - Her face full of questions and anxiety

-He left yesterday morning sweetheart. Why didn't you tell me? -

-I'm sorry Yi Jeong, I'm not sure if I'm ready yet. The pain never healed and I don't know when it will. All I feel right now is hate towards the man who took them away from me. I hate him. I hate him. - Her voice full of pain and soft sobs where coming out from her chest.

-Shhhh … it will be alright okay? You have me, no matter what happens I will always protect you. I love you. - He comforted her; it hurts him a thousand times more to see her crying like this, he felt so helpless not being able to take away the feelings she is dying inside.

His words comforted her; for the first time in her life she felt safe and secure; she trusted him. Wiping the tears in her eyes she looks at him and said - Where are they? I would like to explain to them.

-It's okay sweetheart, they have been informed already. Guess what? Jae kyung and Woo bin is staying here with us at the mansion. Jae kyung's father called us last night, he instructed us to linger in this island for a while.

-Okay, Yi jeong? Why didn't you wake me up?

-I can't Ga eul, you needed your rest plus Ji hoo wouldn't allow me too. Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something to eat?

-Yes, pancakes and orange juice, please?

-Sure, I'll be back. - He gave her a short sweet kiss and fishes out his phone

-Woo bin will be here in a minute sweetheart okay? Now stay in bed, I won't take long. - He said as he close the door behind him.

Ga eul lean back on the bed and close her eyes; trying to clear her mind while thinking about the first night she shared with him. So Yi jeong the only love of her life had proposed to her, asking her hand in marriage. Without realizing that she felt asleep for a couple of minutes; somebody tap her forehead and saw Woo bin smiling at her.

-Woo bin?

-Hey, how's our princess? - He warmly smiled to her while tilting his head on the side

-Hungry - She jokes at him; he playfully pinches her cheeks and laugh with her

-Don't worry, your order is coming up, Ji Hoo and Jandi is helping him. Jae kyung and Junpyo made you fresh orange juice; they're out the garden right now, fetching oranges.

-hahahaha! They don't have to do that! I can drink regular orange juice

-Well, you are our princess. Princess is treated special. - He pats her head while Ga eul gave him a pout

-Ga eul, you know you can always count on us right? Yi jeong will protect you, I will protect you. We all will. - He gave her a warm smile with a serious tone in his voice. She nods at him and he gave her a hug.

-So what do you want to do today? - He asked her as he stood up and opens the door for Yi jeong. The latter was carrying a tray with 4 layers of pancakes while Jandi, Jae kyung, Ji Hoo and Junpyo tag along.

-Ga eul! - Both jandi and jae kyung exclaim; they automatically envelop her into a hug and she laughs at them. Yi jeong gave her a smooch and presented the breakfast he made just for her. She took it from him and ate all of it.

All throughout the day, all they did was play board games, played volleyball on the pool, and watched movies until they all fell asleep inside Ga eul's bedroom. Jandi and Junpyo were sleeping on the couch, Woo bin and Jae kyung together with Seo jin and Ji Hoo were on the carpet with their sleeping bags, while Ga eul and Yi jeong on the bed. Enjoying the time they spend together; they sleep calmly not knowing that someone was watching every move they make.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Jae Kyung's POV**_

I woke up feeling the cold sweats in my forehead as my heart was racing from the most disturbing dreamed ever. I dreamed about Ga eul's parents being shot and Jandi's parents burned alive. I have never felt so scared in my entire life; when I heard Woo bin's voice; he hugs me and yanked me away from the horrible scene. I hide my face from his chest when I heard the rising of his chest; evil laughs were emitting out of it and I looked up to see another man's face. He was not Woo bin, his eyes were blood shot red and he was laughing madly at the sight of the scene. Feeling the thud of my heart, I was thankful I woke up just in time to find out it was just a dream. Trying to calm myself, I creep out of the sleeping bag quietly not waking up Woo bin. I tiptoed outside Gaeul's bedroom not wanting to disturb everybody. Before walking towards the kitchen, I blinked 20 times before my eye sight adjusted. I open the 2-door fridge; pouring myself a glass of milk while I went to the garden. I needed fresh air; I drank the milk, the cold sensation of the liquid glide down flawlessly from my mouth to my stomach. It was still dark, the moon was still out, I checked my watched, and it's still quarter to 4. I sat on the benches beside the lamp when suddenly I saw a figure of a man on a tree.

-He-llo? - I stuttered. Checking to see who it was, I didn't hear anything so I rub my eyes, making sure that I wasn't seeing any ghost. I looked back at the spot where I thought he was but I saw nobody. I stood up immediately; left my glass of my milk on the bench and walks fast towards the mansion. I knew someone was watching, I felt a pair of eyes watching every move I made. I was a few feet away from the glass door when I bump into someone.

-HA JAE KYUNG! I have been waiting for you. It's so nice to see you. - The towering figure of a man wearing a black leather jacket with dark blue jeans was standing in front of me. The darkness of the night shadowed his face and all I see is his white teeth and his dark eyes, he was wearing a devilish smile and suddenly I was alarmed. Panic went through my entire system, my mind cloudy, how did this man knew me? Why is he here? He couldn't be? No is he? Is he the culprit who murdered Ga eul and Jandi's parents? Thousand questions came into my mind, as I felt the fear building inside of me. I tried to calm myself down although I know it wasn't working.

-Who are you? - I spoke steady, not wanting him to realize that I was shaking inside

-Oh! How sad and I thought you were smart. I'm sure you already heard of me Jae kyung. - He smirks at me and moved forward towards me. I step back not wanting him to get a hold of me.

-Are you scared of your godfather now? You shouldn't be, we used to play around, you, Ga eul, Jandi and me. Don't you remember, I used to give you girls' piggy back ride and buy you ice cream?

-I don't remember anything! You Murderer! - I told him my voice slightly raised; I felt my hand shakes with anger. My godfather? Is he kidding me? I don't want to believe him, he is a liar, nothing more than a pathetic stupid liar.

-Ah! That is not the way how to greet your uncle Jae kyung. I'm sure your precious father will be disappointed in you. - His smirks never left his face and he took another step towards me. My instinct reacted so fast and I tried to kick him. Just when I thought I hit his face; he grab my feet while laughing hard.

-That won't worked on me Jae kyung, your father sent you on the same training camp I went into 24 years ago. - He said as he lets go of my feet. I staggered trying to maintain my balance, the last thing I would want to do is to end up on the ground and him attacking me.

-Why did you do it? Why did you murder my best friend's parents? You of all people, why? They helped you, embrace and accept you as a brother. Why did you have to commit such a crime towards your best friends? - I asked as I was trying to assess his reactions. He seems so calm and confident, still wearing the same smirk that I saw earlier. He had his chance, he got a hold of me already but why isn't he doing anything? Wasn't he supposed to attack me? I tried to distract him getting him into a conversation with me.

-hahahaha! Clearly you haven't been out there Jae kyung, out in the world full of betrayals and jealousy. Your father as well as the rest of my best friends betrayed me. They deserved what they got after what they have done for me and my family. - He darkly said to me as he took another close step towards me. It was like a dance as our actions maneuvered; we were reacting towards one another. He step forward, I step back not knowing that he is leading me farther away from the garden.

-All of this because of jealousy? You destroyed my best friend's lives because of jealousy? Why? You have everything; you have your friends, a business to run and a family. - I stared at him, couldn't imagine that unbelievable reasons he throws back at me. My fears slowly left me replace by hatred and remorse.

-Friends? Friends who betrayed their friend! You have no idea what kind of hell I went through in the hands of the people I thought I could trust. You have no idea how it hurts me to realize that they tricked me. - His voice was now shaking; I congratulated myself for breaking into him. I felt myself relax but I never lost control, I was ready and alert for any signs of violence. I don't care whether what happens to me all I knew is that I will fight until the end. He shakes his head; look up into the sky and stares back at me, I clutched my fist, steady my grounds, I was prepared.

-You don't know haven't you? He played the story well; twisted everything didn't he? Of course he will, he doesn't want his dirt ruin his reputation as a proud father. Well enough of the stupid lies and cover ups, you will hear me out whether you like it or not.

-There is no need, I don't care if you were betrayed by them, you are still a cold blooded murderer. - Too late my words weren't enough to stop him; in a swift move, he automatically gets a hold of me, twist my arm as I tried to launched it onto his face, grab me closer to him and cover my mouth with a handkerchief. I struggled and fight against him even though I knew it was useless. I tried to be strong but I failed, the last thing on my mind was Woo bin as everything went black.


	32. Face To Face

Chapter 32 Face to face

Jandi woke up feeling Junpyo's breathing on her shoulder; he was embracing her; his left arm cradling her head while his right was on her waist. She smiles at the sight of his handsome face sleeping soundlessly. She is so lucky to have a fiancé who loves and cares for her with all his heart. She kisses him; rub her eyes as she open to see her cellphone vibrating. Creasing her eyebrows she had no idea who was calling her in this early morning; checking to see who the caller was she grabs her cellphone and found Jae kyung calling her.

-Jae kyung? Why are you calling me?

-Hehehehe .. - A dark voice was laughing hard then Jandi felt the hairs in her arms stand up.

-Jae kyung?

-Good morning Jandi. -The voice of a male shocked her.

-Who .. is .. this? - She gulped hard; feeling the racing of her heart beat as she stood up, and saw Woo bin alone in the sleeping bag he and Jae kyung shared.

-Someone who made a strong impact in your life. - He laughs once again and spoke calmly

-Hyun Woo? You murderer! Where is Jae kyung? What did you do her? -

-Now, calm yourself down Jandi. You don't want to make a scene right? You want to see your best friend safe and sound? Here is what I want you to do. I want you to wake up Ga eul, leave a note for your famous F4, make excuses I don't care, as long as they wouldn't find out. And then I want you to go to the left wing, disintegrate the camera system and head to the other side of the island where you can find an abandoned cabin. I have prepared 2 bikes for you and Ga eul hidden on the bushes outside the mansion. I want you two to take it, you have 15 minutes. I'll be waiting - Hyun Woo instructed

-You bastard!

-Hah! I suggest you better hurry up Jandi, the clock is ticking, every minute counts. If you arrived more than 15 minutes, I doubt you will see her again - Hyun Woo drops the call.

Jandi never wasted time; she automatically covered Ga eul's mouth and woke her up. She signals her to calm down and pointed at Yi jeong, she nods and slowly squirms out of his arms and kisses his forehead. She followed Jandi towards her closet and closes the door behind them.

Ga eul stared at the anxious Jandi who was rummaging to her clothes; throwing her a pair of gray sweatshirt and jogging pants plus running shoes.

-Jandi?

-I'll explain later Ga eul please hurry up and change, we are being timed. Come on! - She said as she puts on a pair of baby blue sweatshirt and jogging pants with red running shoes.

Ga eul knew something was not right; Jandi was fidgeting and shaking where tying her shoes. She followed her instructions and 1 minute later both of them took one last glance to Junpyo and Yi jeong before leaving her bedroom. They ran towards the left wing where she never thought existed; turning to her right, she saw Jandi on the computer messing up the camera system. After 2 minutes, Jandi grabs her hands and run outside the mansion. Ga eul tags along without asking questions; they found 2 bikes covered with bushes and ride it.

-WE gotta hurry up Ga eul, he has Jae kyung! He kidnapped her. - She said sweats gliding down her face as she pedals.

-What? Who? Who has Jae kyung? - Ga eul uttered through her ragged breathing.

-It's him Ga eul. After all this time, he was here. I don't know what happened but Jae kyung wasn't with Woo bin when I woke up. He called me through her cellphone. - Jandi informed her as they double their pedal.

-Omg! Jandi what do we do? - Ga eul's eyes full of tears, she felt so scared for Jae kyung, she can't take it anymore if something happen to her best friend. She had lost many of the important people in here lives, she would die if it happens again.

-I don't know Ga eul, I can't think right now, all I want to do is to get to Jae kyung. Oh Ga eul we just need to be strong! - She pedaled harder as she wipes away the tears in her eyes. She heard Ga eul's sobs and felt helpless; she couldn't even say words of comfort towards her. She totally lost it; the thought Jae kyung's lifeless body keeps flashing her mind.

-Jandi, I'm scared! - Ga eul shivered

-It's gonna be alright Ga eul, no matter what happens just stay with me. - Jandi tried to keep herself together; she needed to be strong even though she knew they didn't stand a chance.

They arrived just in time to the abandoned cabin Hyun Woo was talking about. Bracing their selves together, Jandi held Ga eul's hands while twisting the door knob. Pushing the door all the way, both of them saw Jae kyung on the couch unconscious; her head on the side supported by the cushion. Both of them immediately ran at the sight of their best friend and called her out.

-Jae kyung! -

She opens her eyes and both Jandi and Ga eul took a deep breath, knowing that Jae kyung is alright.

-Jandi! Ga eul what are you doing here? Why are you here? We should leave now! Come on!

-Not so fast Jae kyung! Hello Ga eul! Jandi!

-YOU! - Ga eul glares at him

-Just as I have thought, I knew you recognize me Ga eul.

-You! You ungrateful stupid bastard! You killed my parents! You're the reason their dead! - Without realizing what she was doing, Ga eul advances onto him; giving him a slap in the face. Her whole being shaking from anger and hatred from the man who ruined her life; neglecting the pain she felt in her hands, Ga eul manages to give him another blow on the other side of face. She couldn't control the overwhelming emotions she felt inside, it was too much. She had long to hurt the man who ended her parents' life and now that she comes to face him. She just wanted to kill him.

Jandi was shocked to see Ga eul's actions, she had known Ga eul ever since they were kindergarten, they literally grew up together but Ga eul never lost control of her emotions, she never hurt anybody, she had always hated violence against other people.

-DON'T! Make me hurt you Ga eul! - Hyun Woo pulls out a gun from his jeans and pointed at Ga eul. His eyes full of madness and insanity.

-Ga eul! - Jae Kyung automatically shielded Ga eul, putting herself in front of her while Jandi made a swift move and kicked Hyun Woo at his gut. Hoping that she got him, she looks back at him as she landed on her feet, shocked when through her; the man never staggered from his position.

-Hahahaha! I'm proud of my little girls, knew you had in you. Knew you were tough; NOW SIT DOWN! - His voice was dark and deadly, the smirk never left his face; his eyes clouded with darkness. He pulled out another gun from his sleeves and pointed both to the girls.

Jae kyung ushered her two best friends to sit down on the couch; Ga eul was shaking furiously, Jandi giving him glares while Jae kyung was holding both of their hands. She looks at Hyun Woo to realize that he doesn't look bad at all; he had a black tousled hair, fine complexion, great muscle tone, well built for a man on his age, clearly he comes from a prominent family judging from his gestures and the way he moves. If he didn't have dark bags underneath his eyes, she could have sworn that he looks more like Richard Gere. He grabs a chair, sat opposite to them, assessing their reactions.

-Ga eul, you grew up to be so beautiful just like your mother.

-How dare you! How are you talks about her? - She glares at him, too mad, how dare him mention her mother's name as if he cared.

-You know, I don't blame you for hating me; I killed your parents but there is one thing in this world that I never regretted in my life, it was killing your father.

Turning his attention to Jandi; he looks at her intently while Jandi didn't blink at all. - Jandi, you are still the same Jandi I've known, strong, confident and smart. You have always been a great leader Jandi; never did you defy any orders from your father.

-And you Jae kyung, my little J.K, I used to call you that, you are still the same J.K, lively and vibrant.

-Why did you brought us here huh? To kill us? Why don't you do it now? After all, that's all you do right? - Jae Kyung glares at him; hatred illuminating towards her whole body.

-Jae kyung, you are right. I will kill you but not yet! Not yet! I want you three to hear the truth first.

-What truth? We heard enough! It doesn't change a thing; you murdered Ga eul's parents. It will not justify your actions Sir! - Jandi shouted at him; not wanting to listen to the bull crap he insisted is the truth. She heard enough already, she heard it from Jae kyung's dad.

-Oh no Jandi! I'm sure you would want to hear what I had to say, especially you.

-Did you know that I was reason why your parents died? Did you know that it was I who jammed the brakes and tail-gaited them until the car lost control? Did you know that before your father died, he begs for your life to be spared? Hahahaha! If you could have seen his face, the proud Il Bong of Geum Hotel and Restaurant Chains, come to beg on his knees before I shot him.

-NO! NO! NO! - Jandi's body shook with pain; flashes of her parents' body displayed on her mind. It was the most hurtful thing she thought would happen. It took her 2 years to recover on their death assuming that it was an accident but now that the truth was laid out she couldn't accept it. She felt Ga eul and Jae kyung embraces her and her body releases cries. Her emotions drowning her as she felt her body weakened; the pain was so much to bear; she wanted to dashes towards the man who was responsible for their death.

-You see Jandi, that's why you would want to hear the truth.

-STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! - Ga eul screams at him, seeing the look on her best friend's face.

-Oh Ga eul! You never stop to amaze me; you can be very sweet and very feisty too. -

Rage swept through her entire being and Ga eul stood up; was about to attacked him one more time but then he fired the gun at the walls. Taken aback, Jae kyung immediately pulled her down to the couch before anything bad happens.

-DO THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I WON'T HESITATE TO SHOOT YOUR PRETTY FACE. NOW SIT DOWN! THIS IS MY LAST WARNING! ANYMORE SURPRISES AND YOU WOULD BE SORRY CHU GA EUL FOR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL WATCH YOUR TWO BEST FRIENDS DIE FIRST.- He shouted at her, emphasizing every word he intended to make a point.

Appalled by his words, Ga eul let out a sobs in her chest; she stared at her hands, hoping that nothing bad will happen to them. She thought about Yi jeong and the rest of the F4, hoping that by now they have already found out where they had gone. Hoping that in time they will rescue then just like the used too; hoping that it won't be too late. She heard Hyun Woo took a deep breath and sighs before he continues.

-I don't care if you call me a murderer! I don't deny it, but at least I want you to hear the other side of the story; the side that Min Sang never told you. - Hyun Woo's voice was steady and calm.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Woo bin shifted to feel the heat of the sun in his face; smiling he stirred to find his empty arms. Panic he stood up and checks for Jae Kyung when he saw Junpyo alone in the couch. He runs towards the corner to see Yi jeong alone in the bed. He felt his heart thud; not knowing where they went, he immediately dialed the butler and his men, instructed them to look for them in the mansion.

-Yi Jeong! JunPyo! JI Hoo! - He shook them as he tried to wake them up.

-Woo bin, what happened? - asked the grouchy Ji Hoo

-There gone.

-WHAT! - All 3 of them automatically stood up; panic displayed in their faces.

Junpyo scram out of the sleeping bag and found a note from Jandi. - Look guys!

-What does it says? - asked Yi jeong who was creasing his eyebrows; his expression worried.

Ji Hoo grabs the note and read out loud - Sirius? Who is Sirius?

-What? What did you say? - JunPyo looks at him eyes questioning

-Sirius. - Ji Hoo repeated

-Who is Sirius? - asked the confused Woo bin

-Let's go now! - demanded JunPyo who was clutching his fist

-JUnpyo what is going on? Who is Sirius? - asked Woo bin who was taken aback from his best friend's sudden change of reaction

-Look, Sirius is a star, star of love; Jandi shared it to me when we were at the beach one night. I knew where they are Woo bin.

-But this is an island Junpyo; we are surrounded by sea water - Ji Hoo informed him while planting a kiss on the sleeping Seo Jin.

-Guys, I've researched the location of the star, I wanted to surprise her on the day that I will officially proposed to her in front of all of you. Sirius is a northern star; so they must be on the north side of the island. Woo bin where is the map?

Woo bin was about to grab the island's map when his cellphone rang. His men found two pairs of bike trails towards the north side of the mansion about 300 yards away from the small cabin Jae kyung and him spend their first night together.

-Okay, I don't want you on the parameter; stay on the mansion, I will give the signal when it's time to move in. Got it? - Woo bin instructed them and drops the phone call.

-Good job JUnPyo! Now let's go! - Woo bin storms outside the mansion followed by the rest. They went inside a small hidden basement of the mansion, where it was a small armory. After a minute; they came out of the basement and drove towards the location, not wanting to waste any time.

-Okay, here is the plan, we circle the area first, making sure that he is alone, and then we go in.

-I swear if something bad is going to happen to Ga eul. I'm going to kill him with my own hands. - YI jeong said dangerously.

-Nothing is going to happen to them girls okay? Clear that in your mind, we have to focus on getting them safe and sound. We don't want any negative thoughts right now. - Ji Hoo said with a serious tone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-I have loved your mother Ga eul with all of my heart. Ji eul is everything to me; she was my life; my air and my soul. We were madly in love with each other when we were in college. We hide our relationship from my best friends' not wanting them to find out the truth; I didn't agree at first but she had informed me that if they found out; her father would take her away from me. You see your grandfather Ga eul, arrange this political marriage for Wang San and Ji Eul; he picked my very best friend Wang San because he came from a prominent family; his family business was an asset to her company. I had nothing compared to him; I admit I was jealous because he was handpicked to marry her so I made that bet; confident that I would win. Hoping that he will honor the bet that we made; I was foolish enough to believe that he meant what he promise. Little did I know that Min Sang recorded everything and revealed it to Jin Eul. Of course; she was protecting both of us, so she put on a show and turn me down. I was devastated at first but she had explained to me the reason why she did it. - Hyun Woo explained them the truth; his eyes fixed on the all 3 of them.

Taking a deep breath; he continues again - You know, she was their childhood friend, so I always spend time with her; whether it'll be just the 2 of us or all 5 of us. We were in a relationship for 4 years already without them finding out. I knew Wang San loves her but I love him too that I can't hurt him by revealing him the truth. After we graduated college; I decided to break the news to them but before that I had propose to Ji Eul; offering her my small business in Seoul, assuring her that even if she got disinherited by defying her father's orders, we would still be alright. Of course she said yes to me, our plan was to leave Los Angeles that night; I told her to wait for me in the airport, as I have some unfinished business to attend too.

-Her beautiful angelic face, her smiles, her eyes on that day was the last image I saw of her. I met up with my 3 best friends prepared to tell them the truth, ready for the consequences I was about to get. I knew Wang San won't forgive me but I was deceived by my beliefs that if he really loves me as a brother he will understand and will let her go. We met up at the port, where we used to drink alone, sick and tired of the bars we went to every night. Little did I know that Min Sang knew about our relationship and had revealed it to Ga eul's father. Wang San was furious at me, felt betrayed by me and plan my demise. - He stops as he creased his eyebrows, tightened his grip from the guns and gave them an insane looks

-You see, Il Bong is the heir of the biggest Geum Hotel and Restaurant Chain in the world; his chains of company were huge that he owns almost half of the hotels in Seoul. I wasn't as rich as they were, but I had my fair share of company too, my father owns about 10 major hotels plus 20 fine restaurants in Seoul. We were throwing beers here and there when my father's lawyer called me, told me about the sad news, the death of my father. My father died on a heart attack, from the news he had received. The investors were pulling out of our company, stock holders and the boards over throne him as the CEO; leaving him with nothing. - Hyun Woo's voice shivered with pain as he remembers the ordeal he went through.

-I had no choice, I had to postpone our plans, I wasn't ready yet, I had informed JI Eul about what had happen leaving her shattered and broken; but even though she was hurt she put on a brave face and understood me, told me she will be waiting for me, assured me that she loves me. So I left her, with the grudge in my heart, I went to Korea to fix everything promising in my father's grave that I will avenge him. I was there for 5 years, trying to find out the reason behind the fiasco, for the first 2 years we communicated Ji Eul and I. But I was so furious to find out that somebody betrayed my father, buying major stocks from our company that I lost time for our relationship. I was so focus into finding the culprit that I lost touch with her. It took me another 3 years to realize that it was the deed of my best friends that got me into this messed. They were so genius you know, minds like a real businessman, for the past 7 years I was misled. I thought someone from my father's friends had betrayed him, never did I have thought that it all comes back to me. The reason why my father died, the reason why i lost everything was because of me. My 3 best friends plan it through, for them I was a toy, they played me, killed my father, ruin my business, and destroyed me. They were very smart; keeping their hands clean from the mess they created, they had paid different people to buy stocks out of my company.

-I have never felt so hurt in my entire life, I felt betrayed by the only friends I have known to trust. They won, Wang San married the only girl I've ever love and I end up with nothing. I was starting to get crazy, I was insane, I lost myself from the feelings I felt deep inside. I had no money, no one to ever help me, I only knew one thing I'm good at and that is to be an assassin. I was hired by different people in the high society, politicians; I was hired to kill people. I build up a reputation by taking lives; I build up my money, got myself back on track until the day I vow for revenge.

-I didn't intend to kill Ji eul, she pushed herself in front of Wang San when I shot him. The shot when through her chest and Wang San stirred her away; he covered her lifeless body and I shot him twice in the back. For the past 5 years I was grieving for her death, I blame myself for the things I've done and then one day, I stopped and realized that my job wasn't finished yet. There were still 2 people I wanted to collect debts too, Il bong died and now it was your father's turn Jae kyung.

His voice full of hatred and anger as he stared at Jae kyung.


	33. Death

Chapter 33 Death

-Hyun Woo! Leave them alone - Mr. Ha; Jae kyung's father burst inside the door

-Well, well, well, look who's here. My trustworthy best friend, Ha Min Sang -

-DAD! - Jae kyung was shocked to his father in grey suit holding a .38 pistol

-Jae kyung! Jandi! Ga eul! Are you girls alright? - His face worried as he looks into them.

Hyun Woo stood up and immediately circle the girls; his two .48 caliber pistol aimed at them.

-One stupid mistake Min Sang and your daughters will die! - Hyun Woo's voice was full of determination; every word meant to kill.

-It's been a long time Min Sang, it's been almost 20 years from the day you betrayed me. - He smirks at him

-Leave them out of this Hyun Woo! This is between you and me. - Mr. Ha said darkly.

-Oh now! It's between you and me? After what you did to my father? No! I will make them suffer, you will watch them die; but before that I want you to look in your daughter's eyes and tell them. Tell them you killed my father, tell them where it all begun; tell them How YOU BETRAYED ME! TELL THEM! - He demanded to him, his voice full of anger and resentment.

He pointed the gun to Jae kyung's forehead while the other one on Ga eul's; Jandi was sandwich between them. Mr. Ha's eyes widen as he saw all their faces; Jae kyung was gritting her teeth, Ga eul was glaring at Hyun Woo and Jandi was crying from the news she just heard. He felt sorry for them; he felt guilty to himself; this was his entire entire fault. All he knew is that he didn't care if he dies as long as they would be safe. He is willing to give up his life just for them.

-1 … 2 … if you don't speak now Min Sang, they will die! - He counted as he tries to order Mr. Ha.

-You recognize this right? - He lifts up one of the gun to show to him.

-This is our finest and favorite guns remember? Our wives? We used to call them that, you know very well that this heavy armed bullet can penetrate two heads at once if fired at a close proximity. All 3 of them won't survive! Now TELL THEM THE TRUTH! - He pushed the gun into Jae kyung's forehead and she let out a small cry.

-Okay! Okay! It's my entire fault! I'm sorry! Just … just … don't hurt them - Mr. Ha stammered, his eyes full of tears; his face scared; scared of what might happen to them. He didn't expect this to come this way, he didn't mean it, if he could have known the outcome of deeds 20 years ago, he could have stopped it. But it's too late for regrets now; here they are in the dangerous situation he never dreamt of. He took a deep breath as he tried to steady his wild heart.

-I'm sorry you suffered. It was my idea; I hated you for betraying Wang San; you know he loves her; you know she is all he ever wanted. I convince them to this to you; it was my idea, I plan this, I made sure you were left with nothing but I never meant it to kill your father. I never thought it would hurt him that much; I never thought he would end up having a heart attack. I'm sorry! - His voice was shaking; it's true it's his entire fault but all he wanted was to avenge his brother.

-Dad! Uncle! - All 3 of them exclaim. They couldn't believe what they just heard from Jae kyung's father. It was all true then; Hyun Woo was only in love; he had love Ga eul's mother with of his heart and he had trusted his 3 best friends to support him but he was betrayed. It was an awful thing to experience, friendship is build up with love, friendship and trust and Hyun Woo thought they were all that. Jae kyung now understood how Hyun Woo felt, how scared he was, how he felt betrayed and for the first time she felt sorry for him. The poor man opens up his heart to his 3 best friends but in return they left him. Left him with no choice, Jae kyung felt disappointment towards her father; for the past 25 years of her life, she had always looked up to him. Always knew that he was a good man but she has mistaken, her father was only human, bound to commit mistakes, bound for betrayals and jealousy.

-Dad how could you do such a horrible thing? - Jae kyung eyes was full of tears; all of this because of her father. Her father planned everything, taking over Hyun Woo's family business; the reason why Hyun Woo's father died; everything.

-I'm sorry Jae kyung, Jandi, Ga eul. I'm sorry.

-Why? Why did you have to do that to me? You could have asked me to give her up? If you truly think of me as a brother why didn't you consider that I would have given her up too? I loved Wang San, I loved you guys! You are my brothers but yet you choose to betray me. You have no idea how much I suffered Min Sang, you have no idea how I live my life the way I am now. - Hyun Woo suddenly spoke and looks at him in the eye

-You said you love him but you killed Wang San; you killed the only friend who trusted you. You never saw his face; you never saw how miserable he felt, he almost committed suicide when he realizes you were with Ji eul. Would you have really given her up huh Hyun Woo? Would you? You lied; you love her too much to keep it a secret from us let alone let her go. Yes I admit we betrayed you, but you betrayed us first. Wang San loves you, you are like a brother to him, he would have given up Ji Eul too for you; but you didn't because you have always been jealous of him. You wanted the things that he had; you knew he loves JI eul so you wanted her too. You never really love her didn't you Hyun woo? Because if you did, you never should have left her.

-ENOUGH! You don't have the right to question my feelings for her Min Sang! Yes I killed Wang San so what he deserves what he got and Il Bong too. You know I save you for last Min Sang. I want you to see the light leave your daughter's eyes. - He said with the devilish smile on his face; he grabs Jae kyung's arms and maneuvered her on her knees; his other gun still pointing at Ga eul and Jandi.

-Jae kyung! - Ga eul and Jandi shrieks, their faces full of fright.

-NO! - Mr. Ha dashed towards Hyun Woo; with quick move, Hyun Woo fired the gun at Mr. Ha. The latter moved back, grasps his upper abdomen as blood sips through his grey suit. He wavered and collapse on the floor.

-DADDY! - Jae kyung's screams as hard as she could muster; the sound of the gun shot shook her entire being as she saw her father fall on his knees; blood oozed out, dripping on the floor.

-No, stay there Jae kyung, don't move. I'm alright. - Mr. Ha manages to assure his daughter giving her a sad smile as he tries to breath calmly.

-Hahahaahaha! That's it Min Sang, tell them everything is gonna be alright! Ease their pain; tell them it will be over soon.

-Leave him alone! - Jandi manages to find her voice; she couldn't take the torture anymore

-Shut up or I will kill Ga eul.

-GO AHEAD! THERE IS NOTHIN WORTH LEAVING FOR ANYMORE, YOU KILLED MY PARENTS YOU BASTARD! - Ga eul screams on the top of her lungs

-Hahahaaha!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Woo bin that is gun shots, what are we waiting for? - Junpyo's face was filled with horror

-Let's go - Woo bin tried to stay focus and calm; wishing that everyone was alright; wishing that they weren't too late. He heard Yi jeong gritted his teeth as he thought about the same thing.

They quickly circle the small cabin and found that the door was wide open; Woo bin peeked through and saw Hyun Woo guns pointed at Jae kyung and Jandi. He immediately got inside the cabin followed by his 3 best friends. They found Mr. Ha injured body, blood spilled on the floor. He signaled Yi jeong and Ji Hoo to cover him while he aim and fired his gun at Hyun Woo.

Expecting some visitors, Hyun Woo already saw Woo bin's outline aiming at him; he immediately dodge the bullet and stood up again scratch less. He fired back towards them; shooting at the door and the walls. The girls' screams as they heard the gunshot, Jae kyung automatically stood up and covered her father's body. Ga eul tried to follow Jae kyung while Jandi grabs her arms. Junpyo fired back aiming at Hyun Woo who was camping behind the couch.

They were exchanging shots towards one another; with Hyun Woo's still behind the couch. Woo bin and Junpyo sneak inside the cabin while Ji Hoo and Yi jeong covers them. Hyun Woo fired towards Yi Jeong and hit him on the shoulders.

-Ah! - Yi Jeong moans in pain as blood oozing out of his sleeves

-Yi jeong! - Ji Hoo immediately went to him.

-I'm okay, it was just a scratch, it missed me. - His breathing ragged as he tries to grit his teeth.

-Yi jeong, are you okay? - Woo bin and Jun Pyo chorused.

-Yes. - Yi jeong said while nursing his bleeding arm

-Woo bin, YI Jeong, Junpyo, Ji Hoo, is that you? - Jae kyung heard his voice

-Stay down Jandi! Gaeul and Jae kyung! Stay down! - instructed by Woo bin

-Woo bin? - Jae kyung felt a small hope building inside her being as she heard them. They came for them, they came to rescue them; they were safe.

-Yes, Jae kyung, stay where you are sweetheart, stay down! - He repeated

-Okay, Ga eul, Jandi! Where are you? - She looks for them as cabin was full of gun smoke.

-Ga eul! - Yi Jeong voice was shaking

-Jandi! - Junpyo was calling out for her

Smoke where starting to clear up, Jae kyung was hugging her father, Woo bin covers himself on the table, Junpyo camped on corner of the kitchen, Ji Hoo and Yi jeong on the door; all of them cornering Hyun Woo who was on hiding on the couch when suddenly the most disturbing scene appeared in front of them.

-PUT THE GUN DOWN JANDI. - Hyun Woo's ordered Jandi.

Hyun Woo was holding Ga eul captured; gun aimed at her head. Jandi was holding Hyun Woo's other gun; her hands shaking, body shivering; her mind was clouded; she was pointing the gun towards him. She had the opportunity to grab the gun that he drops on the floor while he dashes to covers himself.

Ga eul was staring Jandi straight in the eyes; she was not afraid in fact this is the very first she felt strong and confident. She gave her a warm and courageous smile as she slowly tried to assess the situation.

-Pull the trigger Jandi. Shoot him! Do me a favor! Do all of us a favor. - With tears in her eyes; she nods at her as a sign of approval.

Jandi eyes was clouded were tears; she wanted so bad to kill this man; she wanted so bad to end his life, to collect his debts, to avenge her family and GA eul's family. But she couldn't pull the trigger; she couldn't, not when Ga eul's life is on the line.

-Jandi No! - Jae kyung stood up and went a few paces closer with Woo bin.

-NO! - Yi Jeong and Junpyo both exclaim

-PULL THE TRIGGER! - Ga eul screams at her; precisely making a point.

-Hahahaaha! You can't do it Jandi, can you? Go on pull the trigger; I killed your parents didn't I? Avenge their death! I deserve to die! - Hyun Woo's smile never left his face as he tried toy around with Jandi.

-Please Jandi, No! Put the gun down, honey. Listen to me, carefully put the gun down. - Junpyo calmy instructed Jandi as he tried to move closer to her.

-Jandi, Please don't do this, please - Yi jeong pleaded

-JANDI, DON'T MIND ME! SHOOT HIM NOW! - Ga eul roared

-SHUT UP GAEUL! SHUT UP! - Yi jeong screams at her as he tried to suppress a cry. - Jandi, please, please I beg you put the gun down, please.

-JANDI! PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW! - Jae kyung roared at her; praying she will listen to her.

-DO IT JANDI! DO US ALL A FAVOR AND DO IT! - Ga eul provokes her

-Come on Jandi, kill me, yeah that's right, end your best friend's sufferings, end your sufferings. - Hyun Woo added

-SHUT UP! EVERYBODY SHUT UP! - Jandi yells at them. She was looking from Jae kyung to Ga eul, too confused of the situation, she wasn't sure what she was doing all she knew is that she had wanted to kill him. She stared back at Ga eul; she was smiling at her, the tears in her eyes gliding towards her angelic face. She nods at her, communicating with her, as if telling her it's alright, giving her the courage and the strength. Her whole being calm down, her hand steady as she was sure on her aim. She remembers the old days, the 3 of them went on training, their fathers sent them to this training camp every summer where they teach them self-defense and how to deal with different fire weapons.

-Jae kyung and Woo bin, I wish you happiness. I will always be watching over you. Jandi and Junpyo, take care of each other, Ji Hoo love Seo Jin forever okay? Yi jeong, my love, my soul mate, don't forget I LOVE YOU WILL ALL OF MY HEART - She said her goodbye and cries

Before they could say anything and realize what she meant; Gaeul steps on Hyun Woo's foot; turns around and tried to take away the gun from his hand. They struggle; fought against the gun; fought against one another. Shocked filled through the air as both Ga eul and Hyun Woo fights for each other; Jandi wavered as she tries to aim at Hyun woo. The F4 stood frozen; not knowing what to do; the twist of event happens so fast that they had no time to react.

Hyun Woo manages to throw Ga eul on the floor and shot her at the back.

-GAA EUL! NO! - Yi jeong and Jae kyung screams at the same time, as Ga eul mangle body lays bleeding on the ground.

-GA EUL! - Jandi pulled the trigger and shot Hyun Woo twice, the emotions she felt inside is gone, the sight of Ga eul's body swept through her being, her breathing caught in the coldness of her heart. She staggered as she walks towards her best friend's bleeding flesh. Not knowing that the man responsible for all this fiasco was still alive.

Jae kyung stood frozen; felt like she was walking through the shadow of death as she saw Ga eul's body rock back and forth, coughing blood. She approaches her best friend as she tried her take in the situation in front of her.

-Ga eul! - She cries and cries as she touches her face.

Hyun Woo felt the bullet went through his body as he struggles to take a hold of himself. Out of the corner of his eyes; she saw Jae kyung approaches Ga eul and he smiled; for one last chance before his last breath, he had a glimpse of hope, hope for revenge. He pulls the trigger as he aims it at her.

Jae kyung felt the bullet cut through her flesh as she held Ga eul's hand.

-JAE KYUNG! - Woo bin screams at her as he runs towards her.

Junpyo and Ji Hoo drastically fires at Hyun Woo; shooting him 6 times all over his body. Yi jeong dashes towards Ga eul and held her; Woo bin kneeling in front of Jae kyung, while Junpyo was hugging the shocked Jandi.

-NO! - Mr. Ha calls for his daughter as he saw her lost consciousness. He immediately crawls towards her and Ga eul, shaking her body.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Jae kyung, Ga eul, Jandi I'm sorry- Hyun Woo uttered. His breathed ragged as he tries to catch on his intake of air. He took a sharp breath, felt the tears in his eyes, as he looked up and smiled, welcoming the death like he had expected it coming. And with his last smile, Hyun Woo died.

Ji Hoo automatically kneels in front of Ga eul and Jae kyung's unconscious body, he checks their pulses and their heart beats. Feeling the pulsating weakened sensation on their wrist and neck, he instructed Junpyo to call an ambulance. Woo bin had Jae kyung in his arms, cradling her like a child. Yi jeong was crying in front of Ga eul.

-Jae kyung, wake up! Don't leave me, please don't leave me. JAE KYUNG! - Woo bin cries with all of his heart. He couldn't believe that he just stayed there, not anticipating about what could happen. He could have prevented it, could have at least held her in his arms.

-Yi jeong, don't move her. She was shot from back we don't want to cause more damage. - JI hoo has to remain calm, he just had too, the situation was too much to take but he needs to focus, his priorities right now are to saves their lives, he brushes a tear on the corner of his eyes as he moves onto MR. Ha.

Mr. Ha situation was critical, he was shot close to his chest, and he was coughing blood profusely. His whole body rocking back and forth as he wanted to say something, Ji Hoo checks out his injury and right then he knew it was too late. As a surgeon; he knows the body's anatomy and circulations, he knew Mr. Ha is dying. Without hesitating he lowered his heard towards his mouth as he listens to his last requests. Nodding at him, he gritted through his teeth, couldn't believe what the latter had just requested him and with that, he drags Hyun Woo lifeless body next to Mr. Ha and the next sad thing happen. Mr. Ha held his ex-best friend arms and embraces it for the last time.

-Hyun Woo, my dear brother, I'm so-rry and I'll see you … soon - He mumbles as his took his last breath. Mr. Ha, the proud owner and CEO of J. K Group died.


	34. Ji Hoo's Passion

_Hey girls, how are you? Thank you very much for you support and comments, MIchi5463, Mikaelv, Purvlet, Sirinette. Here is chap 34 Hope you like it. Story is ending soon. Enjoy! =)_

Chapter 34 Ji Hoo's Passion

**Jae Kyung's POV**

-Jae kyung my dear

-Dad!

I was 10 years old again; my father was walking towards me as I ran to him. I embrace him with a heavy burden in my heart; he smiled at me, gave me a sweet kiss on my cheeks and whispered something to me. I tried to make out what he was whispering to me but it was inaudible sound. I raised my eyebrows to question him but instead he turns me around and showed me my best friend Ga eul.

-Ga eul! - I ran towards her, hug her; she was crying yet she was smiling

-Jae kyung! - She hugs me back

-Oh my dear two daughters; Jae kyung from now on Ga eul is going to live with us. Isn't that exciting? - My father enthusiastically breaks to me the great news. It was one of the happiest days of my life; I long and wish for a sister and Ga eul as my best friend slash sister would be perfect.

-Jae kyung I want you take care of Ga eul and protect her like she is your sister. I want you to promise me one thing, no matter what happens when the time comes that I won't be there to protect her. You will. Okay?

-Of course father. I will. - I giggle at him, not knowing what he truly meant.

There was a sudden change of vision, I don't know if I'm dreaming or not, or if I'm awake. I saw my father's face; he had the same smile except there was something into it, I can't get a hold of. It was a sad smile; it as if he was leaving on a journey that he can't come back. I tilted my head on the side, trying to assess his reaction. He caresses my face; kiss my eyes, my nose, and my cheeks.

-Daddy. - My voice was heavy, it echoed, it was like I was talking from a cave. I felt wet liquids were pouring down my face. I touched it, I'm crying, why am I crying? What's wrong with me?

My father wipes the tears in my eyes and stared into my eyes - Listen to me honey, Do you remember what I promise to you when were still a little girl?

-Yes, you promise me that when I get married you would walk me down the aisle - I said, sniffing as the soft sobs escaped from my chest.

-I'm afraid I can't fulfill my promise to you my dear Jae kyung. I'm sorry; I can't be there to walk you in the aisle sweetheart. Now I want you take care of Ga eul and Jandi okay, tell them I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused them and to you. Also take care of your mother and Woo bin; Woo bin loves you with all of his heart, baby and I hope that you will love him forever too. I love you sweetheart. You and your mother are the best thing that does ever happen to me. - He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

-Dad no! Don't leave me, please, don't. I love you daddy - I cried my heart out, why is he saying goodbye to me? Why?

-I love you too sweetheart. I will always be watching you. I love you. Goodbye Jae kyung! - I saw the tears in his eyes drop and he was gone.

-Dad! Daddy! No! - I cried, feeling the burning sensation in my heart.

-Jae kyung, be strong, be strong for your mother, for Ga eul and Jandi. Always remember. Always remember - I heard his voice, slowly fading away from the strong light.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Woo bin's POV**

I can't lose her; she is all I ever got. God! Please! Here I'm in my best friend's hospitals chapel, praying for Jae kyung and for Ga eul. Sitting beside me was Yi Jeong together with Jandi and Junpyo, Yi Jeong and Jandi were crying while I'm still in shocked of what had happen. I stood there frozen as I recall the disturbing images on my mind. I watch as the nurses and doctors worked over Jae kyung and GA eul, blood was all over the gurney as they were carried into the Operating room. Ga eul was shot from the back while Jae kyung was shot from the right side of her abdomen. Ji Hoo, before going to the operating room had informed us that both of them were in critical condition. I felt both of my knees gave away as I tried to listen to the bad news, the pain was too much to bear that I can't even handle myself. It was too painful, we have already lost Mr. Ha, Jae kyung's father and the thought of losing Jae kyung too was unimaginable. I don't know what to do; this overwhelming feeling was drowning me, taking the life out of me. I will die if something happens to her, I. Will. Die.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Yi Jeong's POV**

I don't know, flashes of disturbing images displayed on my mind, as I saw Ga eul's unconscious body full of blood, I felt like my spirit left my body. It was the most horrific scene in my life, my soul mate saying goodbye to me, shot on the back in front of me. I couldn't move, I felt like my whole body was being electrocuted, I stood frozen. The ambulance came and doctors, nurses were working on both Jae kyung and Ga eul's body. My best friend Yoon Ji Hoo is a surgeon and I couldn't take the words that came out of his; he said their situation was critical. Darkness drowns me as I imagine my life without Ga eul. I can't even live without Ga eul, there is no life without her, and she is my life and my soul mate. I breathe for her and she breaths for me, we are meant to be with each other. What is the used of me living without her? No, there is no used, there is no life. I will die. I felt the tears in my eyes, as I have never cried this much in my entire life. The only girl that will make me cry like this is only her, only Ga eul. Ga eul please don't leave me. Fight for us sweetheart, please fight for us. Tears coming down from my eyes, I thought of her leaving me. I never prayed for my entire life, but this time please lord, hear me out, please save my Ga eul and Jae kyung. Please save them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Jandi's POV**

Lord, please help my 2 best friends, please save them. I know I'm not a good person and I never ask for anything but please God, please help them. I don't want to lose them; I don't think I will ever get used to being away from them. I have been with them for the past 25 years of our lives and I can't live without them. I swear I will die if I lose them. I love them very much, this is awful. I blame myself for what had happen, if I have never been so selfish and tried to kill Hyun Woo with my own hands, nothing horrible like this would happen. I put them in danger, what kind of best friend am I? Please lord, save them. Save my best friends.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**JunPyo's POV**

I can't control the emotion that is building inside my body; the sight of my fiancée blaming herself for what had happen was too much. I felt so helpless, can't even utter words of comfort to her. I feel so horrible, what kind of fiancé and a best friend I am? Yi Jeong and Woo bin is hurting as much as Jandi. Jae kyung and Ga eul are in the operating room right now fighting for their lives and here were in the chapel, hoping and praying. Useless, can't do anything but to wait, waiting in vain was unbearable, it was like your waiting to be sentenced, like walking to the doom of your life. That's how I felt, I couldn't cry anymore, there were no tears left to cry, I needed to be strong, just like Yoon Ji Hoo. I knew he was hurting inside, I knew he had love Ga eul and Jae kyung, both of them are close to him, in fact aside from Seo Jin, both girls were the only females that Ji Hoo trusted. But he remains strong and calm, he knew he must act like one and I'm going to do that. I'm going to do that for the sake of my fiancée and my best friends. I'm going to be strong for them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**JI Hoo's POV**

At the operating room after 8 hours

I breath heavily as we took out the bullet from Jae kyung's abdomen, I felt relief as I sutured back the bowels that were incarcerated. I was thankful that the bullet didn't hit or damage any major organs inside her body. We are inside the biggest operating room in my family's hospital, were we are commencing two major operations. One for Ga eul and one for Jae kyung; and since I was not an expert on spinal cord injury or back injuries, I wasn't sure I was fit to handle Ga eul's operation, although I requested to be part of it, I had to work on Jae kyung's first. She was free from danger and that in a couple minutes; she will be in the post-operative care unit, where they usually monitor her for any complications after the surgery. I move away from Jae kyung's body as I went over to the side where the OR Nurse was ready for me. I was ready to join the 5 specialist working on Ga eul. The OR nurse assisted me into changing a new gown, gloves, mask and goggles. As medical field personnel, we have to keep the sterility of the environment and the thing we used for surgery.

Ga eul was lying on her abdomen as she was shot from the back. The operation was still going on when I join the team. I knew that the bullet was still in her back, as a couple of surgeons were trying to get it out carefully. Two surgeons were working slowly on her spine and shoulder blade, trying to prevent further more damages into her. After minutes, the bullet was taken out and that we were holding back speculations, trying to make sure that no nerves were damage. I was hoping and praying that there weren't any nerves that were damage and that she won't be paralyzed. As we tried to finish up the surgery, Ga eul's monitor were acting crazy, her pulse rate and heartbeat was slowly deteriorating, her cardiac monitors shows small waves that lead to a flat line. I took a sharp intake of breath; shock went through my being as I saw her body rock back and forth. We were losing her. The other surgeon electronically maneuvered the bed to lay supine as we drove the defibrillator to Ga eul's chest.

-Clear! - I heard the other surgeon announce and I saw Ga eul's body rock back and forth again, reacting to the electricity running towards her heart. The machine beep and I was performing a deep compression. Looking into the cardiac monitor they were still no changes, the machine beep once again and the surgeon again announce CLEAR! It took as 4 times to revive her until the surgeon announce her death.

-No! It can't be! We can't stop. Do it. - I said as I commanded the other surgeon to revive her once again. I felt the sweats drips to my face as I was giving her deep compression. My mind was clouded but I only thought of one thing, Yi jeong. I can't let this happen; I can't let Yi jeong down, nor Jae kyung or Jandi or my best friends. I have to do something, I can't let them down. I will save her.

-Come on Ga eul, breath, breath for me. Breath for me please - I shouted CLEAR and shove into her chest the defibrillator. I look into the monitor and it still is flat line. _COME ON GAEUL COME ON!_ I thought

I felt two hands grip my shoulders as the surgeons were trying to calm me down - I'm sorry doctor, she is gone.

-No! She isn't! GA EUL! DO YOU HEAR ME? GA EUL DON'T DO THIS TO US! DON'T DO THIS TO YI JEONG! GAAAAAAA EEEEEEEEEEEEEULLLLLL! - I cried, tears starting to fall onto her angelic face as I tried to shove my hands harder into her heart. I still have time, it was not minutes yet, she can still be revived. I can still save her.

I saw Yi Jeong face flashes to me, asking me to save his princess.

-GA EEEEEEEULLLLLLLLLL YI JEONG NEEDS YOU GA EUL. HE WILL DIE WITHOUT YOU. PLEASE DON'T DO THIS. PLEASE! - I yelled at her, knowing that she can still hear me. They say that before you were born as a child, you can hear mother's voice if she is talking to you or singing you a lullaby and before your soul left your body forever, your hearing will be the last one to be taken away from. I knew she can still hear me, so I have to make sure she hears me. I have to. I just have to.

-GA EULLLLL! - I yelled one more time as I rush the defibrillator to her when one of the surgeons held me back.

-Look! - He pointed at the cardiac monitor and I saw the waves of movement running to it. Her pulse and blood pressure was going up and heart rate was increasing. I saw her chest slowly rise and fall and I knew she was back.

I sigh, took a deep breath and smiled at I saw the movements in her chest; it was the most happiest feelings I've ever felt. I save hundreds of lives in this very room and every time I had done it, it brings me joy. I felt hands on my shoulders again and I face my fellow surgeons, they congratulated me and I thank them personally. I saw Ga eul's body was taken into the recovery room just were Jae kyung was at, and the nurse immediately took me out of my gown. I washed my hands my wrist to half of my arms, 5x times then I came out of the operating room. I called my best friends, as I gave them the good news, and I heard Junpyo cried.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ji Hoo! - Woo bin and Yi Jeong run towards him just as he got out from the operating room.

The young surgeon smiled at them and gave them a nod; he is exhausted from the surgery and from the deep compression he performed for Ga eul. As a friend he didn't want to share what had happen back there but as a surgeon he needed too. He took 2 full breaths and ushered them to the cafeteria before continuing. Seo Jin came; gave him a quick kiss and together with Junpyo, both of them went to order some food.

JI hoo's shoulder slump and he felt relax towards the chair, he closes his eyes and leans back. Woo bin and Yi Jeong knew that their best friend was tired so they waited for him. JUnpyo and Seo Jin came with 6 coffees and 6 sandwiches; without thinking twice, Ji Hoo automatically drank the hot coffee and ate the sandwich. Seo jin smiled at the sight of this and she massages his back. After a couple of bites, Ji Hoo looks at them and cleared his throat.

-Jae kyung's operation was successful, the bullet miss the major organs so she is fine. She is in the recovery unit; as we speak, she'll be there for 8 hours, so we can't see her yet. - He nods at Woo bin and the latter took a heavy breath and pat his shoulders.

-Thanks Ji Hoo! - He muttered. Jandi embraces him and thank him too.

JI Hoo smiled back to all of them and said - Ga eul is now safe, we got the bullet out from her back; we were so lucky that it didn't hit or damage her spinal cord otherwise her chances would have been minimal, we could have lost her. She is with Jae kyung now in the recovery unit. - He looks down at his sandwich, and took another bite.

-After we took out the bullet from her body, her heart stops beating and we lost her for 2 minutes. - JI Hoo explains while tears in his eyes were already accumulating as flashes of Ga eul's lifeless body was displayed on his mind.

He heard Yi jeong and Jandi held their breath as they took in the news. Yi jeong controlled his emotions as he tried to stick in his mind; what Ji Hoo had said, Ga eul is save.

Ji hoo continues as he covered his eyes, trying to hide the tears, he felt so stupid for crying in front of them after what had happen. He had saved her but the rush of sadness came into him the moment he told them the news. He felt so drain from what had happen; he was drain, he had no energy left; his body ache, his arms hurt and his heart is so cold.

-I did everything I could! I have to bring her back! I have to. It took me 2 minutes to revive her. They were giving up already but I didn't. I knew she will not leave us, I knew she will not leave you Yi jeong. - He sniffs as tears were madly pouring down his cheeks.

Yi jeong felt his best friend's pain, of course, he had the strong impact of everything. He couldn't imagine the pressure inside the operating room. He was crying when he was listening to him; Ji Hoo was certainly something, he never gave up on all of them. Yi jeong will truly be forever in debt with his best friend, for saving the life of his girl.

-Shhh … JI Hoo you did the right thing! I thank you Ji Hoo. Thank you bro! - Yi jeong tried to calm him down as he wipes away the tears in his eyes.

-You did a pretty good job sweetheart. Now come on let's go, you needed your rest. - Seo Jin told him calmly as she assisted him to stand up.

-JI Hoo! Thank you. Thank you. - Jandi gave him a hug and kisses his cheeks.

-I will see you later bro, get some rest. - Woo bin gave him a brotherly hug as well as Yi jeong.

Junpyo messes his hair and Ji Hoo glares back at him.

-Okay, okay. - Junpyo backs off as he earns a smack from Jandi.

All 4 of them were outside the recovery unit; waiting for Jae Kyung and Ga eul to come out. All 4 were exhausted; Jandi was sleeping on Junpyo's shoulder while Junpyo had his head on top of hers. They were sitting on the couch; Woo bin and Yi Jeong had their heads lean back, eyes close.


	35. Baby I DO

Chapter 35 Baby, I DO

Jae Kyung woke up feeling the twisted pain in her right abdomen; with her eyes still close, she lays for a moment as she perfectly tried to listen to her environment. She heard his deep sighs and his unsteady breathing; she inhales a familiar scent of his perfume and she smiled knowing it was Song Woo bin, which was beside her; holding her hand. There was a knock on the door; and Woo bin clicked his tongue impatiently waiting for someone to come in.

-Ah! Ji Hoo!

-Sorry, Woo bin, I had to make rounds first. Is she awake? - Ji Hoo held her wrist, checking her pulse and her heart monitors.

-No! She groans earlier but that's it! She hasn't open her eyes yet, are you sure she is alright now Ji hoo? - Her fiancé worried voice made her chuckles.

-Woo bin, she is fine, her body needed to recuperate; we just need to be more patient okay? - Ji Hoo laughs as he saw his best friend's reaction.

He held her hand again; she felt like she was in heaven, just by touch of his hand to hers made her stomach twist in a light feeling. He cares for her so much; his sweet words were a melody to her heart.

-Okay, her vital signs are great, she'll come around soon. I got to go check on Ga eul, has Yi jeong drop by earlier?

-Yes, he did, he got Jae kyung her favorite chocolates though, I don't even know, how on earth did he found out - He said with a slight of jealousy in his voice.

-Oh come on Woo bin! What are you jealous of Yi jeong now? Tsk. Don't be ridiculous! - Ji Hoo chuckles

And with that, Jae kyung felt a soft warm lips touches her cheek and Woo bin reacted.

-Hey, Yoon Ji Hoo! What are you doing? Get away from her! -

-hahahahaha! Anyways, later, BRO! - Ji Hoo giggles as he tried to get away from the pissed Woo bin.

-Damn that Ji Hoo! - He stood up and closes the door. She heard him clicks his tongue again as a sign that he was irritated. She smiled to his cute gestures as she was trying to picture his face right now. She has been holding herself to not open her eyes yet, she wanted to observe and tease him, and she wanted to feel special. She knew he love her with all of his life, he had made it clear to her when he officially ask her hand in marriage. It was the amazing feeling she felt in her life, she felt complete and happy.

-Jae kyung, can you hear me sweetheart! Please wake up now! I want to see your eyes, I've miss them. - His voice full of pain as he kisses her hand.

She felt warm drops of liquid and she knew that he was crying. She felt him shivers and his breathing ragged. And without realizing she prop open her eyes, to see the only man she ever love, his head bowed down; his forehead on her hands. His hair was messy, there was no gel on it, and it wasn't the Woo bin she had known. He looks downright miserable and she suddenly felt the intolerable pain in her heart.

-Woo bin? - She spoke softly, feeling the dryness on her throat. She felt him stiffens and looks up. He looks so handsome even with the baggies underneath his eyes; clearly he wasn't sleeping at all.

His face brightens up the moment he saw her. No words can define the feelings he felt right now as he looks into her bright brown eyes. He missed her so much, he misses those marble eyes that stared into his, her smiles and her sighs. Even in a hospital gown; she always looks dazzling and gorgeous.

-Jae kyung - He smiled at her, kissing her hands and her forehead.

-Hi stranger - She said too him softly

-Hiya back! I miss you. - With delight in his voice, he immediately envelops her into a hug and kisses her passionately.

Jae kyung didn't mind the pain in her right abdomen; all she wanted is to ease his pain and to feel his lips on hers. She missed him very much, and it felt like forever since they shared their magical moments.

-Yay! Woo bin are you attacking the patient. - JunPyo barge in with Jandi behind him.

-Idiot! Can't you see we're busy here? - replied the irritated Woo bin as he stood up and greeted them.

-Opps sorry! Jae kyung! - Jandi went past Woo bin and shoves her presents to him. Woo bin creases his eyebrows and sat next to Jae kyung while he saw Jandi gave her a hug and JunPyo gave her a kiss in the cheek.

-What is up with the greeting Junpyo? - asked the slightly pissed Woo bin, what is up with his best friends' greeting Jae kyung like that.

-Aya! Woo bin! - Jae kyung replied while giggling

-What? I haven't even got a chance to kiss you tenderly. Tsk. Never mind. - He complains as Jandi and Junpyo were laughing at him. He was acting so stupid and weird.

-Jae kyung, are you okay? How is your right abdomen? Does it hurt? Do you want me to call Jihoo? We just visited Ga eul and Yi jeong. He is coming over here, they needed to perform further diagnostic test on Ga eul to make sure she is free from harm. I'm glad you both are safe. - Jandi happily chatted with teary eyed expression on her face.

After a couple of minutes Yi Jeong came in and greeted Jae kyung with a kiss on the cheeks. This time, Woo bin just looks down and clicks his tongue; trying to suppress his irritation towards his 3 best friends. Are they trying to get into him? Because he is this close to beating their asses; first it was Ji Hoo, now Junpyo and now Yi Jeong. Seriously after Jae kyung is discharge, he needed to take her away from them. They ended up ordering a pizza for lunch as Jae kyung was wean out of her tube feeding. Woo bin got her abalone porridge and feed her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Seven days after the surgery, Ga eul woke up crying as she dreamt about the incident. She found Yi jeong sleeping on her right side, his head laid supported by the pillows and her hands intertwined on his. Without waking him up, she brushes the tears in her eyes and she blinks a couple of times to adjust to the surroundings. She saw Jae kyung and Woo bin sleeping on the couch; her head was on his shoulders; his arms around her. To the corner she saw Junpyo sitting down on the sofa while Jandi was lying on his lap. She saw the familiar settings in front her and realizes that she was in her own bedroom. She slowly lifts up her hand and found IV hook up it; she was wearing silver silk gown that she didn't recognize as her own. She saw wires connected on her chest as she slowly took them out. Alarms went off instantly as she was trying to pull the wires, appalled, she saw Ji Hoo immediately emerged out of nowhere and Yi jeong was automatically on his feet.

-Ga eul. - Yi Jeong called out her name and stared at her. She looks back at him, surprised to even say something. First she didn't know what she was doing inside her bedroom and second what were those wires are for?

-Ga eul? Just relax, it's me Ji hoo, now I want you to hold your hands up and move your fingers. Can you do that for me? - He examines her and smiled at her.

Jandi and Jae kyung immediately went towards her side and stares at her. She looks at their worried faces and did what Ji Hoo had instructed. She held up her hands and moves her fingers.

-Good job! Now move your toes. -He instructed again while checking her pulse. She did the same thing and he smiled at her. She flashes a bright light into her eyes, as he checks for any signs of abnormalities. Satisfied by his assessments; he kisses her forehead and nods at Yi jeong.

-Ga eul - Yi jeong automatically envelops her into a big hug and kisses her tenderly. She kisses him back.

-I miss you - she whispered to him as she hugs him back

-I miss you too; don't ever do that to me again okay? Don't do that. - He stares at her eyes and rubs his eyes.

-Don't cry Yi jeong. I'm alright - She wipes the tears in his eyes and hugs him one more time.

-Group hug! - Junpyo announces and everyone gathered around for a group hug. Seo jin suddenly came in, together with Mrs. Ha and the maids with 10 cups of chocolate and marshmallows.

-Auntie! -

-Oh! Ga eul! I'm glad you are alright. Thank goodness! - Mrs. Ha embraces her.

After they had their hot chocolate, Ji Hoo reminded them that Ga eul still needed her rest. And without hesitation, all of them left the love birds as they try to sleep in, into their own bedrooms.

-I love you - Yi jeong kisses her passionately and slid the ring into her finger

-OH! I love you too - She happily said and kisses the ring.

-Thank you Yi jeong.

-No! Thank you for fighting to live! Thank you for not leaving me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They paid their last tribute to MR. Ha; the CEO and the founder of J. K. Group as they laid him into rest. His body was buried next to his 3 best friends. Yes, three including Hyun Woo, per JI Hoo and Mrs Ha.; it was the latter's request, to bury them side by side towards one another. It was the request he made for his wife 2 days before the incident; he had confess to her the whole truth and told her that if there was one thing that he regretted in his life, it was what he had done to Hyun Woo. And without any complains, Mrs. Ha understood her husband and honored his last requests. It grieves her to have lost her husband but at least she knew that he was now happy with his 3 best friends.

Jae kyung felt the pain in her heart as she taught about the dream she had with her father. She cried and cried for 3 days before she finally understood his last request. She finally realizes that his father; all this time regretted his actions and that still in the end; he loves his 3 best friends including Hyun Woo. Although it hurts so much that he had left her and not fulfill his promise, she knew he was happy and that he will be watching over her, her mother, Ga eul and Jandi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

1 year later ….

They were back in the island in Seoul where Woo bin purchased; the amazing ceremony was held in the Song mansion outside on the massive pool. With the families and close friends surrounding them on the Olympic sized pool that is 165 feet x 82 feet, water depth of 5-13 feet deep. There is a small flooring pathway lengthwise in the middle of pool towards the gazebo, where the F4 was staying. The pathway was plain white with rose petals scattered on the flooring as well as on the pool. The mansion was decorated with vines and flowers as well as the trees around it.

All 3 of them was standing at the entrance of the gazebo; wearing their signature black and white 3 piece suits as they waited for the highlight of the event. The sky is orange yellow as the sun was about to set; the breeze was just about right for the season as it blows gently to them; the vast ocean view was blue green. Woo bin is fidgeting; Junpyo was tapping his shoes while Yi jeong was breathing heavily. To the farther right side was their best friend; Ji hoo who was smiling at his 3 best friend's gestures.

-Jesus Christ! Calm down Woo bin, I can feel your heart is about to explode over here. Junpyo stop tapping okay, Yi jeong can you please breathe. It would be a shame if all 3 of you fainted just because you can't control your emotions. For the god sake you are the famous F3, you have reputation to uphold. - Ji Hoo reminded them

-Easy for you to say, you were the same thing when you got married with Seo Jin, 2 months ago. - Woo bin spoke softly.

-Yeah but at least I made it, I don't think the 3 of you can - JI Hoo silently chuckles earning a nudge in the chest from YI Jeong who was next to him.

Ji Hoo laughs and suddenly looks up when the keys to the piano started. He felt his 3 best friends took a deep breath as he saw his wife Seo Jin in a long silver Aphrodite gown marches towards them followed by Mrs. Ha together with Mr. Chuk Sin, the owner of the Porridge shop where Ga eul, Jandi and Jae kyung works; not realizing that he was Jae kyung's mother's best friend.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

… _All I am, all I'll be. Everything in this world; all that I'll ever need, is in your eyes shining at me; when you smile I can feel, all my passion unfolding… _

The song from 98 Degrees (I DO Cherish You) played as Geum Jandi, the future wife of the heir of Shinwa Group; GU JunPyo, walks down the aisle towards him. Her soft lively hair was longer and with the bangs that he loves. She was gliding slowly; wearing her knee length wedding gown laced with diamonds and her angelic face displayed a nervous smile as she tried to focus on her breathing. She was looking at him gently; wishing that she wouldn't trip over. She had been counting every step as she stares at him. He was waiting for her; looking so perfect and godlike; wearing his black and white 3 piece suit, hair straightened covering the his sexy eyebrows.

From the moment the song played, his heart was beating wildly; Gu Junpyo was waiting for her in the gazebo with his 3 best friends. This has been the moment he had waited for his life; to seal their eternal love. She was gently looking at him holding their gaze, as he takes her into his mind. She is the best thing that ever happened to him and no words could describe how happy he is feeling right now.

… _In my world before you; lived outside my emotions; didn't know where I was going; until that day, I found you; how you opened my life, to a new paradise.. _

As the song continues Chu Ga eul the heiress of Chu Petroleum Enterprise; steps outside towards her future husband, the famous young potter So Yi Jeong. Wearing his signature black and white 3 piece suit, her prince is waiting for her at the end of the massive pool in a gazebo. He looks nervous as he stared at her. Ga eul couldn't help but chuckle as his eyes widen when she is a few paces within his reach.

Yi Jeong gulped hard as he saw her; her angelic soft face was illuminating from the long veil covering her face. She is wearing a gretian goddess design wedding gown; knee length that fits perfectly to her. Yi Jeong couldn't help but sighs as he took in the amazing view that was in front of him. He held his arms for her to hold on to he guided her next to Jandi and Junpyo.

… _I do cherish you for the rest of my life; you don't have to think twice, I will love you still from the depths of my soul …I've waited so long to say this to you, if you're asking to I love you this much, Baby I DO._

As the cue to the song; Jae kyung found herself floating as she walks towards the gazebo where Woo bin was waiting for her. After a year of being together, of all the ups and downs, the happiness, sadness and the tragic things that happened to them finally the long awaited day that they have been preparing for has arrived. Today, as the sun sets; all 6 of them were sealing their eternal love towards each other. Jandi and Junpyo. Ga eul and Yi Jeong. And of course her and Woo bin.

He never took his eyes off her the moment she came out; he had always dreamt of her wearing a wedding gown. And now that fantasy has turn into reality, she looks forever gorgeous in it. Ha Jae kyung his future wife in a matter of minutes is wearing a knee length strapless gown, laced with gold linings; her long slender legs exposed as she glides towards him.

…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Oi, Woo bin, JUnPyo, Yi jeong! -Called out Ji Hoo

-What? - All 3 of them irritated by the white prince

-Again? You guys are so whipped with your wives. This is the hundredth time I saw you 3 watching your wedding videos. - Chuckles Ji Hoo who sat next to them, grabbing a piece of popcorn.

-Look who's talking? - Yi Jeong retaliates.

-Eh? No, it's not that, we just want to see how gorgeous we look on the screen. - replied the blushing Woo bin

-Sure. Yeah. Yeah! - commented the smiling Ji hoo

-Shhh.. Don't tell the girls okay? - seconded JuNpyo

-Ji Hoo, won't say anything or Seo Jin is going to be in bad mood. - mumbles Yi jeong while eating popcorn

-Hahahaha! Yup you are right! I don't really want to ruin their vacation without us. Hey it's time; mute it Yi jeong they will be calling in 2 .. 3 … 1 … - JI Hoo counted.

Buzz..

On Speaker… Video calling ….

-Hey guys! -Jandi, Seojin, Jae kyung and GA eul chorus

-Hey sweetheart, how is Hawaii? - asked Ji Hoo

-It's great honey, thank you guys for this surprise. - answered Seo Jin.

-I miss you Junpyo - Jandi added as she smiles at her husband

-Yi jeong, love you and see you in 4 days - Ga eul gave her husband a wink

-Sweetheart, we got to go, lots of sightseeing to do, love you. Mwahh - Bid Jae kyung goodbye as she gave him a smooch.

-Wait - Chorus the F4; their voice, full of worries and concerns

-Seo jin, come on, they'll be fine. Hurry we got to see him. - Jandi's voice was excited

-I really think we should check this one out, he is so gorgeous - Jae kyung replied

-Yup I agree, Oh I just want to hold him and cuddle with him. - agreed Seo Jin as she drops the call.

-HELLO! WHAT THE HELL! - reacted Ji Hoo and Yi jeong while Woo bin and Junpyo were already on the phone scheduling an instant departure towards Hawaii. Surely whoever their wives where referring to is going to be on the news the next day reported as dead. No one is going too messed up with the F4's girls.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At Hawaii, Seo Jin, Jandi, Ga eul and Jae kyung were giggling as they heard their husbands stress out voices. Clearly, nothing has change; they were still the same jealous F4.

Ending ...

_Special thanks to you MICHI5463, MIKAELV, PURVLET, SIRINNETTE, for the support, reviews, positive comments and for sharing your ideas to this story. It gives me great pleasure and honor to share this stories to you guys. Those reviews gives me the inspiration to write more chapters with regards to this stories, thank you very much again. Unfortunately here is the ending of the story, hopefullly you guys like it. This is especially dedicated for you guys. Anyways I will continue writing more stories and i Hope you will support them too. Thank you again girls! appreciate it! take care now and goodluck! _


	36. Thanks

_Hi girls, Michi5463, Mikaelv, Purvlet, Sirinnette and to everyone, thank you very much for you kind comments and reviews. Sorry for the ending of this story, I have notice most of you were frustrated that it ended already. I apologize if I had ended it too soon, but anyways I promise you this, there are still more stories upcoming, hope you will support them just like what you did to Arrange Marriage. _

_The new story that I just posted was titled BAD BAD GIRLS – this is about Jae kyung, Jandi and Ga eul's horrible past. Involving into a Gang fight and a deadly accident, Jae kyung, Jandi and Ga eul are members of girls' sorority called Delta Nhu but underneath it, is a dark underworld mafia organization. This story also features the 3 beauties of Shinwa High in the BOF Tv show, including Miranda, Ginger and Sunny plus the mysterious character of SEO JIN. _

_In this story the F4 has also changed, from the sweetest to the handsome to the white prince character they become dangerous and monstrous involving in massive killings. Seoul feared them and respected them the most. The story also describes how dangerous the streets of Seoul Korea are with the hands of gang members and gang fights. _

_This story is a build with tragedy, hurt, romance, intense, thrill and suspense. It is full of mysterious character, with friendship, love and of course a happy ever after._

_So here it is. And thank you again for all your support._


End file.
